PofTO: Beauty and the Beast My way!
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Robin is a girl from the 21st century. When she finds a magic ring that allows her to travel through time and space, she's brought to the world of the Phantom of the Opera. Better summary in ch2. Please read! EXOC. I'll be very sad if you didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ring**_

_"You alone can make my song take flight..."_

"No, don't say it's over. It's never over!"

_"... it's over now, the music of the night!"_

"NO!"

"Robin!" A door swung open, revealing a tall, twenty year old woman. She looked around the dark room and found a girl about eighteen years in age. She had long black hair that was tied to one side of her head and in a long quadruple strand braid. Her light green eyes were glued to her dvd player screen and her earphones were blasting the sound at full. The tall woman walked over and closed the player.

"Hey!" Robin shouted.

"I swear, why did I ever agree to look after you?" The tall woman wondered.

"Because you're my sister." She said happily.

"I regret that." She said.

"Come on Tracy." Robin said whining. She opened her player again.

"You've been watching that thing ten times already!" Tracy said. "Give it a rest." She closed the door. Robin sighed.

"Man, I hate it when I'm always being bugged about this sort of stuff." She turned off the player and checked the time. "Two in the morning? Crap! I have school in five hours, and I have to get up in four!" She jumped under the covers and turned on her alarm clock. She took out a framed picture of the Phantom she found on the internet and kissed it. "Good night Erik." She placed it back under her pillow and went to sleep.

''''''''''

Paris, 1884

Three years have passed since the chandelier accident in the Opera Populaire. Since then, Erik had lived in seclusion. With the money that he gained from living in the opera house, he bought a large mansion outside of Paris where he could be alone. He spent most of his time in his study working on new operas and would send them out to the new Opera Populaire, yet they never question who they're from (Sucks for them!). Yet, he is still haunted by the past incident with Christine Daae.

"Why?" He asked himself. There was a knock on his door. "What?" The door opened slowly.

"Monsieur," A young girl about sixteen with short red hair and blue eyes stepped in. She stared at the large chair facing one of the large windows on the far side of the room. "I have received this letter earlier today." She placed it on the small table next to the chair. "Excuse me." She said before leaving. he stared at the white envelope then turned his attention back to the window. He began to hear a sweet sound. It sounded like someone was singing.

"Where is that-?" He noticed someone walking through the garden. He stood up and made for the door. She stormed outside and found the figure still dancing around the many different flowers. It was a girl. She was wearing a white dress with black lace trailing around the bodice and outer rims. Silver ribbons were tied in her long hair. "Who are you?" He asked her. She just giggled.

_"The sun is rising."_ She said. She stared out onto the open field that surrounded the large house and smiled.

"Who are you?" He started demanding.

_"Please send me back home at once."_ She began. _"In the name of the fire and water within me..."_

"Hold it!" He tried reaching for her.

_"Release!"_ A stream of light shot down from the sky and surrounded her. In a moment, she was gone.

"Who was that girl?" He looked up at the sky.

'''''''''

Robin was once again reading in class. But even though it was English class, and they were meant to be reading, she wasn't even paying attention. Her teacher slammed a ruler against her desk.

"Robin!" Her head shot up.

"Yes?" she asked in an almost innocent tone.

"Where is your book?" She asked.

"Right here." She held out the book in her hand. She snatched the book from her hand and held it in front of her face.

"We are NOT reading The Phantom of the Opera! We are reading The Scarlet Letter!" She slammed the book to the floor.

"Your point?" She asked.

"Go be a wise-ass in the Principal's office!" She pointed to the door. Robin picked up her book and her bag.

"John was expecting me anyways." The entire class burst into laughter. The teacher slammed the ruler on the desk again.

"Back to work!" The class was silent again and turned back to their books. Robin walked down the empty hallway. She expected it to be more lively since during class is the best time to chill. A chill suddenly went down her spine. She looked around.

"Who's there?" She asked. No answer. She heard a whisper. "This isn't funny!" She kept looking around.

_"Release!"_ She turned again and a thin stream of light hit her. She was forced back and hit the wall, head first. She woke up in the nurse's office. She started rubbing her head.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"Well, by the look of it, you had a concussion." The nurse explained.

"I did?" She said. She remembered the light.

_What in the world was that?_ She wondered.

"Your sister is on her way to get you." The nurse explained.

"Oh great." She said and she rested her head against her pillow again.

_Where did that light come from?_ She wondered. _And I heard someone shout 'Release' right before it hit me. _The bell rung.

"I should go to class." She said picking up her bag.

"No, I already called your sister." The nurse said. "Lie back down."

"No, I'm fine." Robin said smiling. "It was just a slight bump to the head." She lightly tapped her head with her knuckle. "Call Trace to turn around and get back to her work." She walked out the door. The nurse sighed. As the day went by, the vision of the light and winding up in the nurse's office seemed like a dream. As the final bell rang she made for the bus. She sat in the back and waited for her friends to come. A girl with blue dyed hair and grayish green eyes sat in front of her.

"Hey Robin." She said.

"Hi Sarah." She said. "You re-dye your hair?"

"Yeah, I decided to make it a brighter shade of blue." She flipped her hair. "Not bad huh?"

"It's pretty." Robin sighed. "I want to dye my hair but Trace thinks that the ink would go straight to my head."

"Don't worry." Sarah said. "I've been dying my hair since middle school and I'm fine." They started laughing. As the bus started moving, Robin saw the girl in white outside wearing a large hat that covered her face. The only part of her face she saw was her mouth. The girl was smiling.

"Robin?" She turned back to her friend. "You okay?" She looked back out the window and the girl was gone.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm fine." _I think._

That night, she was once again watching The Phantom of the Opera for the third time. She had her covers over her head so the light from the player's screen wouldn't shine under the door. She would always cry at the part when Christine and Raoul kissed on the roof and when Christine left Erik all alone, never to see him again. As the movie ended, she checked the time.

_"Ten thirteen."_ She whispered. _"I'll watch it once more."_ She went back to the main menu and pressed play. As it got to the part with the mirror, she started dozing off. Her eyes started drooping. But she was determined to keep watching. But she fell asleep.

''''''''''

That night, Erik couldn't sleep. He could only think of the girl in white. Who was she? Why was she here? Where was she from? These questions clouded his mind. No matter how hard he tried, she was always on his mind. He slammed his fist on the silk sheets that lay beneath him.

"Why wont it stop?" He asked himself. "How can I put her out of mind?" He heard someone giggle. He shot up from his bed and looked around the room. In a dark corner, he saw the girl. She was still wearing her white dress.

_"You're funny."_ She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

_"All in good time."_ She said. _"I believe your name is Erik. It's nice to formally meet you."_

"How did you get in here?" He questioned.

_"How didn't I get in."_ She said and started giggling.

"Stop toying with me!" She started toward him. "Don't take another step." The girl stopped.

_"Then, will you come to me?"_ She asked with sad eyes. He began to feel strange. His body started moving on its own. Before he knew it, he was right in front of her. Compared to him, she was almost like a child. She reached up and stroked his exposed cheek. She gently traced out his features. She then placed both hands on his chest and leaned her head on top of them. He jumped a little. _"So warm."_ He wanted to push her away, but he felt almost calm with her.

"Please." He said. "That's enough." She moved away.

_"We will meet again."_ She said. She quickly stood on her tip toes and managed to kiss his cheek. _"Please return me to my home. In the name of the fire and water within me, Release!" _ She disappeared again in the same light as before. He touched his cheek as if he could still feel her kiss.

"She was so cold."

''''''''''

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." Tracy continued to shake her younger sibling. "Get up."

"No." Robin groaned. "It's Saturday."

"Yeah, but you also have chores to do." She said. "You have to help me with the laundry and the dishes. Then we have to mop the floors and clean the windows."

"Can't we wait till New Years?" She whined. "I didn't sleep well." Tracy picked up the dvd player, which was on rerun.

"You left your player on again." She said and placed it back in its case. "I swear, how did I ever get such a lazy younger sister?" She left Robin to herself. Robin pulled the covers over her head. She started rubbing the top of her head with frustration.

"I fell asleep while watching it again!" She shouted. "I'm so terrible."

Later that morning, after sulking for about an hour, Robin finally decided to get up. Tracy had just finished the dishes.

"There you are." She said. "Since you slept in so late, you can handle the laundry yourself. All the baskets are down in the laundry room." Robin just nodded and opened the door to the basement. When she reached the laundry room, she found three baskets waiting to have their clothes cleaned. One was for herself, one was for her sister, the other was for kitchen and bathroom washables. She started loading all her dark clothes into the washer and kept her lights in the basket.

"Man, why couldn't we have done this sometime else?" She stuck her hands in her pockets. She felt a piece of paper. She took it out and looked at it. "Oh yeah, I was gonna go to the library today." She looked at the washer and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. She took the darks from every pile and stuffed in all into the washer. After they were all clean, she stuck them into the dryer and put in a few dryer sheets. She put in the light load in the washer next. After that was done, she waited for the darks to finish. After that, she pulled them out and stuffed them into one basket and stuffed the lights into the dryer. As the load was going, she ran upstairs and got changed.

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked when she noticed Robin making for the front door.

"Library!" She said.

"Phantom give-a-way?" She asked.

"Yes!" She bolted out the door and down the walkway. She grabbed her bike and started for the library. The building came into sight. But before going there, she stopped at a small stand.

"'Mystical Artifacts'?" She read. "What's that suppose to mean?" She walked over to the stand and looked at the objects. It looked like normal stuff. But one thing caught her attention. It was a ring. She picked it up and started examining it.

"You like it?" She jumped at the sound of the strange voice. It was a man about in his mid fifties.

"Um, yeah." She said. "It's very interesting."

"That is a special ring you know." He said. "It give the wearer the power to travel through time and space."

"No foolin'" She asked.

"That's right." He said. "Why, just a while ago, I had traveled to the year nineteen forty three, to meet my grandfather as he fought in World War II." She looked at the ring again. "It can even bring people to other places too."

"Like...?"

"To universes that we could only dream of." She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"You must speak the words to activate the ring." He explained.

"What are the words?" She asked.

"You'll figure them out in time." He said and went to the back.

"Hey!" She slammed her hands on the stand. "Tell me the words!" She sighed. She looked back at the ring. "I'll learn them in time huh?" She slipped the ring into her pocket and got back on to her bike. She totally forgot about the give-a-way at the library and went straight home. When she walked through the door, her sister was surprised the wasn't carrying a truck load of stuff.

"What happened to the give-a-way?" She asked.

"Um..." She just realized she had forgotten. "It was a false alarm." She said.

"Oh, bummer." She went back to her work. Robin went up to her room. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and started examining it.

"The words..." She started thinking. "What are the words?" She continued thinking. For an hour she had her mind on the ring. She finally fell backwards on her bed. "What are the freakin' words?!"

_"Release!"_ She heard the voice again. Another burst of light was headed for her. The light disappeared into the gem that was on the ring. She stared at it with amazement.

"Is that the word?" She wondered. "Please, take me to the world I long for the most."

_"In the name of the fire and water within..."_

"Release!" The ring started to shine. The old man checked outside.

"The little lady left so soon. I forgot to tell her that if she traveled to another universe, she'd have to find the portal back to this world."

* * *

There, if you don't like it, don't read it. So, this is the next story I'm working on along with three others. But, it will keep me busy for a while. It makes me happy to be able to write stories. Well, I should get going. I wanna keep writing more chapters for other stories before the new iCarly comes on. gotta go. Itekimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there peoples, well I decided the summary for the title is kind of bad, so I decided to write a better one. OK, so, this girl, Robin, she finds this magic ring at a vendor and is told she can travel through time and space with this. But what she doesn't know is that if she travels to another universe, she'll have to find a portal home if she wants to return. She teleports to the world of the Phantom of the Opera. The time is about three years since the musical took place. For her it's not too bad but the thing is, when she starts staying with him, her emotions start going sort of off the rocker. Will she want to go home? Will she want to stay? It's just a matter of her mind. There's the better summary. This will become something like a musical in time. (Songs are, of course, from P of the O, An American Tail, and any others I can think of)

* * *

_**Dreams Come True**_

Robin's head continued to spin, even though her eyes were closed she could feel the Earth moving beneath her. She felt a gentle breeze against her face. Her hands were holding onto something. She opened her eyes and found that she was surrounded by a tall grass. She sat up and found a few patches of flowers all around her.

"An open field?" She said to herself. "But, I live in Seattle." She got up and dusted off her pants. "I'm definitely not in Washington anymore." She looked at the sky but the sun was blocked by a large wall of gray clouds. She looked out at the trees that surrounded the field. "This feels like Alice in Wonderland without the crazy people." The grass seemed to come up to her waist, which made it hard to walk through. She spotted a large house a little ways away. "Maybe someone there can help." She tried making her way through the field but the grass was trying to push her away. She heard a little girl giggling. She turned around and no one was there. She shrugged and continued through the grass. One of the maids tending to the garden saw her coming. She looked up at the window on the far end of the house and saw the curtains were closed.

"Who is that?" She wondered. As Robin found her way out, She wiped off her pants again. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes." The maid answered.

"Oh, I'm Robin." She said. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly am I?"

"Pardon?"

"Like, the town or country or, planet?" Robin asked.

"Well, we happen to be right outside of Paris." Robin burst into laughter.

"You're pullin' my leg!" She said. "This can't be Paris. I was in Seattle just a second ago."

"I'm sorry, but this is where you are." She stopped laughing. She just realized that the ring was missing.

"Where'd it go?" She found it on her finger. "What the?" She tried to pull it off but it was stuck.

"Are you alright?" The maid asked.

"I'm fine." She said and finally gave up on the ring removal. "Oh, I haven't asked your name."

"You can call me Julie." She said.

"Cool." Robin looked up at the house. "So, who lives here?" Julie looked to the side.

"No one knows." She said. "We never see the master."

"Never?" She was in shock.

"He's usually locked away in his study."

"Harsh." Julie pointed to the far window.

"That would be the study." She said.

"Hold on." Robin said. "But, someone has to have seen him. Surely one of you has at least had a glimpse of him."

"Well," She said, "Sarah has been able to get close to him."

"Really?" Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"But she never tells us what he's like." The excitement dissipated.

"Why?"

"She's told not to tell." She sighed. robin looked back at the window and saw the curtains shut.

"Hey, I think he saw us." Julie started to panic.

"You should leave." She said. "You shouldn't be here."

"But, where am I gonna go?" She asked. Another maid came running out to see them.

"Julie!" She shouted.

"Sarah?" Julie faced the young girl.

"I'm afraid that the new maid we asked for declined."

"Now what?" They both started freaking out. Robin snapped her fingers.

"Why don't I do it?" She asked.

"What?" Julie said in astonishment.

"Sure, I can do it." She said. "I use to a lot of house work back at home." Sarah pulled Julie aside.

"Would it be wise to allow her to work here?" She asked.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Julie said. "Maybe nothing will happen to her."

"But, what if something does happen?" Sarah asked. "The master might cause her to leave, like all the others."

"She seems eager to get started." She said. "We can't just turn her away." Sarah had no choice but to agree.

"Alright. But she'll be your responsibility." She walked back to the house. Julie turned back to Robin.

"You're welcome to stay."

"Thank you!" She hugged her really tight. "You won't regret this." She heard her gasping for air and let go.

"Now, let's get you settled in." She took her hand and led her inside. As they entered, Robin's head was spinning. She looked around and noticed how big the inside was. "Robin, this way." Julie took her hand and brought her to the east wing. "The west wing is where the master resides and no one but Sarah ever enters it. The east is mostly unused and is where our quarters are."

"So, do we share one room or do we have separate rooms?" Robin asked.

"We share one large room." Julie answered. "But we each have our own bed."

"You know, for the time I've been here, I didn't ask." She said. "Are there butlers here too?"

"There were for some time." Julie started to shake. "But they wandered into the west wing and never returned." Robin felt her hair stand on end.

"Spooky." She said. "So, what happened to them?"

"We never question nor think of the matter." Robin said no more. They reached one room on the far end of the hall and Julie opened the door. "This is where we all stay." The room was filled with about twenty beds and has clothes everywhere. "Our names are sewn in the backs and we wash them regularly."

"Kind of messy though." Robin said.

"Yes well, there's too much work to be done to worry about ourselves." The door swung open and a group of girls blocked the dorrway.

"Julie, may we speak with you?" Asked one of the blond girls.

"Of course." She made her way to the door. "Please wait a moment Robin." She nodded her head. They shut the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" One of them said. "We can't invite this stranger to work here."

"She needs somewhere to stay." Julie said. "When we find any relatives of hers in Paris then she'll have to stay here."

"But what if she tries to see the master?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Julie opened the door and the entire room was tidy. Clothes were neatly folded and beds were made. They all stared at Robin.

"What?" They all turned to each other.

"We've decided to let you stay." Sarah said.

"That's awesome." Robin said. "So, where would I sleep?"

"Right over there." They pointed to a bed by a large window. She walked over to the window and opened it up. There was a small balcony outside.

"Wow." She looked out at the front garden and could barely believe her eyes.

"You'll start tomorrow." The group of girls left the room and Julie and Robin were alone again.

"Well, we better get you ready." She said. Robin closed the doors.

"I guess." Julie started going through some of her clothes.

"We can't go into town today so you'll have to borrow one of my dresses for now." Robin was ready to protest.

"No way! I'm not a dress person." She said.

"You'll have to get use to it." She pulled out a gray and brown dress from the pile. "This one should do." She gave it to Robin. "Try it on." She just sighed. Robin removed her shirt and slipped the dress over her head.

"The pants stay." She said.

"Very well." Julie said. "On Sundays we're allowed to go into town. We eat breakfast at six before the master wakes up and eat supper at eight. The master receives his meals at seven and six."

"Okay." Robin could barely keep up since she was really preoccupied with getting a button out of her hair. "So, do you have, like, parties and stuff here?"

"Oh, no." She admitted. "The master doesn't allow it."

"Well, that won't do." She said as she managed to free the snagged button. "We'll need to turn this place around."

"Please, it would be wise to just do as ordered." Julie said.

"Don't worry. I don't scare easily." Her overconfidence started to impress Julie.

That night, Robin was having a hard time getting to sleep. She kept wondering who the master was here. She kept turning in her bed trying to find a comfy place but couldn't shake the thought away. She had to know. She got out of bed and lit a candle. She went to the door and opened it slowly. The hallway was dark and sort of creepy.

_I have to be careful._ She thought. She started walking. She went down countless hallways and up a couple stairs. She was soon, hopelessly lost. She soon reached a door on top of a flight of stairs. She opened it up and found herself on the roof. The moon was shining high above and the stars were filling the sky with a wondrous light.

"I guess I wandered a little too far." She walked out from the door and sat down. "But, I must admit, it feels nice out here." She lied down on her back and looked up at the stars. "I wonder where this ring actually took me." She soon started to doze off. When she woke up, it was already morning. She could hear strange noises from downstairs. "Oh boy." She ran inside. Everyone was scrambling around.

"There she is!" Someone said.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked. "We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the roof." She said.

"You were up there all night?" She asked.

"Um, yes?"

"Well, no matter." She said. "Get ready."

"Right." She started towards her room. When she got there, she found a note resting on her pillow. She walked to her bed and lifted the envelope. She turned it over and saw the bloody skull seal. Her heart started pounding. "No F'n way." She opened it up and pulled out the slip of paper.

_"Mademoiselle, I welcome you to my home and will  
be looking forward to your hard work. If there are any  
questions, please ask any of the girls. You will not see  
me due to my busy schedule. But there might be a  
chance you'd see me in the future."_

Her heart felt like it was playing a loud drum set in her body.

"Could it really be him?" She wondered. But she didn't have time to think. She pulled her dress over her head and ran out the door.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted. She was sitting with Julie in the rose garden in back of the house.

"Man, I never had to work this much before." She whined. "Even at school."

"Don't worry Robin." She said. "You'll soon be use to it." One of the girls came running out.

"Julie, Sarah has gotten hurt!" The two girls got up from their spot and followed her inside. They found Sarah on the ground at the bottom of the main staircase.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"She fell down the stairs." One of the girls said. Julie knelt down next to her. Sarah was grasping her ankle.

"Probably a sprained ankle." She said. "It might take five to seven days for recovery."

"Now what will we do?" The blond one asked. "It's almost six."

"We'll have to choose someone to go up." Julie said.

"I'll go." Robin said.

"No, we can't risk you getting into trouble." Julie said.

"I can handle it." She slapped her fist on her chest. "I can assure you that nothing will go wrong." They decided it was useless to protest and allowed her to go. As she brought the tray down the hall, she could feel a strong tension all around her. The hairs on her neck stood on end and her body started shaking. But that didn't stop her. She remembered that the study was on the far end of the house. When she reached the far end, she managed to find the study. The door was closed. She knocked three times.

_"Sarah?"_ She heard an eerie voice say from inside.

"Um, I'm sorry but Sarah couldn't come tonight." She said. "This is the new girl."

_"Why are you here?"_ He asked.

"Well, Sarah fell down the stairs and got hurt. She might not be on her feet for a few days." There was an awkward silence. "So, I came in her stead." There was only silence on the other side of the door. She leaned her forehead on the door. "If you want someone else, I can leave."

_"Come in."_ Her head stop up.

"Um, yes." She held the tray on one hand and started opening the door. The room was mostly dark, except for the lamp on the far end of the room. She saw a figure sitting at a small desk.

"Leave it over there." He pointed to a small table next to the desk. Robin was starting to feel more nervous. As she walked over to the table, she almost saw his face, but he turned away. She placed the tray down. "What is your name?" She looked at him but didn't move her head.

"Robin." She said.

"You may leave." Robin said nothing. As she turned to leave, she caught a glimpse of his face in the window. She walked to the door but stopped as she reached for the handle.

"I wish that you might be able to open up more." She said. As she opened the door, she stopped in the middle of the way. "Thank you, Erik." As the door closed, he turned around. But she was already gone.

"How did she...?"

She ran down the hall with a giant smile on her face. As she reached the main staircase, she started dancing down the stairs. Her soul was in a joyful state.

"It's really him!" She said. "I can't believe it. The ring worked!" She looked at the ring to see if the shine returned. It was still dull. "Why'd it stop working?" She wondered.

_"Because it won't work in this world." _A voice said.

"Who's there?" She asked. The strange girl appeared before her.

"You wished to be here." She said. "This is where you wanted to be. Only with all your heart can you use it."

"What are you saying?" She asked. "I don't understand."

"You won't be able to return home with the ring." She said. "You need to find the protal to get back."

"What portal?" The girl started giggling.

"When you travel outside your universe, you can only return home through a portal." Robin felt her veins turn cold. She was stuck in this world. "Don't worry. The portal has to be nearby." The girl started to disappear.

"Wait!" She was gone. "Damn her." She had no time to think of her now. The others were worrying by now. When she got back, everybody was still gone. Robin was too tired to go anywhere else for the moment. She went to her bed and just fell face first. "Maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt." She closed her eyes and fell into her dreamland.

* * *

OK, usually I wouldn't have these little things at the beginning of my chapters but you guys needed a better summary. That will be the only time I do that for you. So, I was watching Jeff Dunham and he is funny as hell! I was watching the Spark of Insanity thing since it was my favorite one. But still, funny guy. Really funny. So, for songs in the story, there might even be some in Japanese only because I need some filler in here, you know? It's just a thought. Well, I'm out. Later


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voice in the Night**_

The next few days passed, and it finally was Sunday. This meant that Robin had the chance to go into town. Once more, she had to borrow from Julie. She was given a light blue dress with white ribbon. She didn't really like it, but it was the only thing.

"We'll have to find you a good working dress and some Sunday clothes as well." Julie explained.

"I don't know." Robin said "I'm still not big on dresses. I'm still wearing my jeans underneath."

"But, I'm sure if you give them a chance-" A dark aura surrounded her.

"I hate dresses!" She shouted. "When I have to put them on I feel like a complete idiot! I'd rather be driven to school by my sister in her hot pink Volkswagen beetle for the rest of my high school existence!"

"Pardon?" Robin just grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Let's just get this over with." As they were walking down the path to the front gates, they had no idea they were being watched from the far window (or the study!). While they were in town, Robin was making herself comfortable with taking in the sights. "WOW! It's so big! I never would have thought this was what Paris was like." Every chance she had, she'd stop at a window and look at what was inside.

"Robin, this way." Julie pulled her into a small clothes shop. "Now, remember to pick out some work clothes and Sunday clothes."

"Right, I got it." She started browsing through the men's clothes. "Since this world hasn't come out with girls pants and shirts, I'll make due with guy's stuff." She picked out a couple pants and some shirts. "Man, they're so loose, that could be a problem. I guess I can buy some sewing material." She gathered her selected items. "I'm done."

"That was quick." Julie said.

"Well, I don't waist time in buying clothes." Robin admitted.

"But, aren't you going to buy at least..." Robin wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Fine. I'll only get one." Julie was happy to hear her say so. Robin looked around at the dresses and her eye started twitching.

_Damn, why do they all have to be so frilly?_ But after going through all the selections, she found one. It was a white dress with black lace. _This one's sort of nice. _She picked it up and placed itin her arms with the rest of her stuff. After the shopping was done, they returned to the house and put their clothes away. Robin's clothing selection was very surprising for the others.

"Is that all she bought?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Robin pulled out her sewing kit and grabbed her shirts.

"Alright! Time to get to work." She cut the sleeves and made them short then embroided the sleeves in red and silver string. Next, she made them less loose but just enough breathing room. She was locked in the room for hours on end. Everyone was starting to get worried. Julie went to go check on her and found her bed covered in her new shirts, perfectly renewed. "Oh, hi Jules!"

"What?" She asked.

"Your new nickname." Robin said. "It's easier than saying Julie over and over." She finished her last shirt and tied the string. "All done."

"Amazing." Julie said looking at the shirts. "How did you di all this?"

"With some string and an imagination." Robin said. "I was really good at sewing back home."

"Impressive." She looked at the dress sitting in the corner. "Aren't you going to try it on?" Robin looked at it and sighed.

"Fine." She got up and grabbed it. She stared at it for a moment.

_Why am I doing this?_ She pulled her shirt off and slipped the dress over her head. Julie was amazed by how she looked.

"Robin, you're beautiful." Robin looked in the mirror.

"I looked stupid." She said.

"No, I mean it." Julie sat her down. "Just let me fix your hair."

"Hey, no way!"

"Trust me." Robin gave in. As Julie was doing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

_I guess it's not that bad._ She thought.

"All done." When she looked again, she noticed that she did look nice. She walked up to the glass and started touching her hair.

"Is that... really me?" She wondered.

"Come, let's show the others." Julie took her hand and they ran from the room. Everyone was in the dining room eating their dinner.

"I wonder what is taking Julie and Robin." The blond girl asked.

"I'm not sure." They suddenly walked into the room. Everyone was surprised to see Robin. Everyone stood up and walked over.

"Mademoiselle, welcome." Sarah said.

"Save your breath." Robin said. "It's me." The girls were shocked.

"Robin, you're gorgeous." One of the girls said. They couldn't help but admire her. Robin was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, could you please stop." She made her way through the group of girls and sat down at her seat.

"Robin, where did you get that?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I just found it at the shop Jules took me to." She answered.

"I see." Robin took a sip of water and looked at her reflection in the glass.

"Robin," the little blond girl sat next to her, "is it true that beautiful girls also have beautiful singing voices?" She nearly choked at the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it true?" She asked again. "Do pretty girls have nice voices?"

"Um, I really wouldn't know." Her face was feeling warm. "I-I-I have to go!" She got up from her seat and rushed out of the room. When she got back to the room, she slammed the door and ran to her bed. She messed up her hair and put it up in a pony-tail. "Damn! I forgot that Erik really loved Christine's singing voice. There's no way I could be any match." she found a slip of paper on the ground. She picked it up and opened it up. _"Seattle Music Festival."_ She read to herself.

_"Hey Robin!"_ _One of Robin's friends ran up behind her and slapped her back._

_"Josh! How many times are you gonna do that!?" Robin shouted._

_"Just enough to get your attention." He handed her a piece of paper. Sarah looked over her shoulder._

_"A flier for the music festival?" She wondered._

_"That's right." Josh said. "I was thinking Robin would want one since she's in it every year. We all know what you're gonna sing." Both Sarah and Josh started singing The Phantom of the Opera in front of her._

_"Shut up!" Robin hit them both. "So what if I sing those songs every year?"_

_"Well, that just shows how much of a fangirl you are Robin." Sarah said. "One day you'll be so obsessed, you'll suddenly lose interests."_

_"Fat chanse!" She said and walked off to her bus._

Robin let out a large sigh. She knew she had a good voice, but it wasn't good enough for HIM.

"Man, I'm just too stupid to see it." She threw her pillow over her head. That night, she couldn't get to sleep again. She once again decided to wander off to the roof. She sat down on the ground and stared at the sky. "If I was as good as Christine, maybe there would be a chance." She lied on her back. Thoughts of Erik were streaming through her mind.

_Am I just a fangirl? _She thought. _Or, do I really love him more than I think?_ She stood back up and walked to the edge and sat down again.

"This just feels like a dream to me." She said to herself. "Yet, it feels more than a dream."

Erik was once again working in his study. He was working on a new opera to send to the Opera Populaire this month. But for some reason, he was having trouble thinking of a final song. This was very rare for him. He was also thinking of Robin a little bit. He stared out his open window and out at the night sky. A few clouds were passing over head. The silence of the night started reminding him of three years ago.

"Christine." He muttered. He stood up and was about to close the window, until...

_"Dreams to dream..."_ He stopped, _"... in the dark of the night."  
when the world goes wrong I can still make it right.  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams, until they come true..."_

He walked to the door of the study and then down the hall. The angelic sound was still playing in his mind.

_"Come with me, you will see what I mean  
there's a world inside, no one else ever sees  
you will go so far in my dreams  
somewhere in my dreams, your dreams will come true..."_

He found himself in front of the door to the roof.

_Who is up at this hour?_ He wondered. He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly.

_"There is a star waiting to guide us  
shining inside us, when we close our eyes"_

He looked through a small crack in the doorway and found Robin.

_"Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
in my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
dreams to dream, as near as can be  
inside you and me, that always come true..."_

When Robin finished singing, all he could do was stare. He never knew she possessed such a strong voice. But when he was looking at her, all he saw was Christine Daae. In the night, she resembled her all too well, but he knew that it wasn't her. He closed the door and went back to his study. As he continued to think, his mind was tied to Robin's voice. How it reminded him of Christine. But as he thought of the sound of her voice, something popped into his head.

The next morning, Robin was having a hard time getting up. Three girls tried to wake her up, but she was still out of it.

"How can she manage to sleep like this?" Julie asked. "Someone please get a bucket of water." Sarah came in with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Here." The four of them dumped it over her head. Robin shot up.

"FLOODING IN SEATTLE!" She screamed and fell back down.

"It didn't work?" They all sighed. "She's something else."

"But... I don't want... to take... Japanese lan... guage classes..." She muttered in her sleep.

"She is quite strange." They all nodded.

_"In... sleep he... sang to me..."_ They looked at her again as she started singing. _"In... dreams... he came... And do... I... dream again...? For now... I find..." _The door swung open.

"Miss Robin, There's a note for you from the master." Robin shot up with her eyes wide open.

"Erik!" She shouted. Everyone jumped back. She blinked a couple times. "What happened? Did I scare you?"

"Well, you just..." Julie couldn't speak due to the fright. Robin turned to the girl at the door.

"You said there was something for me?" She asked.

"Yes." She said. "I was asked to give this to you." She handed her the note. She opened it up and took out the slip of paper.

_"Mademoiselle..."_ She read out loud, _"after you finish breakfast, I would like to see you in my study for a moment."_ They started to panic. _"There is something I wish to discuss with you."_ She put the note back in the envelope.

"I wonder what he wants."

"Please, it would be wise if you didn't." Sarah said. "When anyone receives a note like that, it means they will be receiving a form of punishment." Robin was unphased.

"For your own safety, you must not go." Julie said. Robin smiled.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm sure he just wants to talk." She realised that it was already passed breakfast time. "I'll go and see him." The girls were starting to worry for her. She slipped on one of her new shirts and a pair of pants. "I swear I'll be back in one piece." She said leaving the room. As she walked to the west wing, she felt her heart pounding and her cheeks burn up. She placed her hands on them to keep them from getting any warmer. As she reached the door to the study, she took in some deep breaths and calmed down. She was starting to think about what the others had said. Her hands started to shake. She raised one hand and knocked on the door.

_"Yes?"_ His voice made her loose all control of her mind and she began to panic.

_Chill Robin._ She said to herself. _He just wants to talk to you. It's nothing._

"Um, it's Robin." She said.

_"Come in."_ She grasped the bronze handle and slowly opened the door. "Sit." He pointed to a chair next to his desk. She slowly walked over and sat down. She couldn't turn to look at him. "Last night, I couldn't help but overhear you singing on the roof." Her heart was about to stop.

_Shit! He heard me!_ She thought. She couldn't stop shaking.

"I must admit, you have some talent." Her mind started to calm down. He looked at her and noticed the expression o her face. "Why won't you look at me?" His voice sounded almost sad. Her heart felt like breaking.

"Um, I- That is..." She couldn't stop stuttering, "I- well... I wasn't- I just didn't... I didn't know if... you wanted me to." Her face was turning pink from embarrassment.

"It's alright." She slowly moved her gaze to him and slowly moved her head. She suddenly couldn't take her eyes off him. Seeing his face for the first time in person, she was very excited and nervous. But he wasn't looking at her. He was still looking at the papers on his desk. "Though your voice is nice, it still hasn't had any training." She felt like she was shot by a hundred arrows.

"Well, I never... that is..." She just stopped talking before she hurt herself.

"I would provide you with lessons," He told her, "but I, unfortunately, don't take part in such activities anymore."

_Because of Christine._ She thought. She placed her hand on his and he turned to face her. As he stared in her eyes, he saw something in them he thought he'd never see. She suddenly pulled her hand away.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. He turned back to his work.

"One more thing." He said. "How do you know my name?" She wasn't prepared to face this question.

"Lucky guess?" She felt really stupid.

_Why'd I say that?_ She thought. _He probably thinks it was more than a lucky guess! You idiot!_ He let out a small chuckle.

"You can go now." He said.

"Um, okay." She got out of her seat and walked to the door.

"Oh, yes." She stopped as she reached for the handle. "I would like to see you again tomorrow." She was surprised to hear this from him. "Would you say, the same time?" She smiled.

"Yeah." She opened the door and left. As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but let out a giant squeal of excitement.

_I'm in!_ She thought. _I'm in baby! Damn straight! I did it!_ The girls were waiting at the bottom of the stairs and saw her walk down.

"She's alright." They rushed up to her. "What happened?"

"He just wanted to talk." She said. "That's all."

"You just talked?" Julie asked.

"Yup." She said. "He also asked me to see him again tomorrow."

"That isn't like him." Sarah said. "As long as I've known him, he's never done this before."

"That is odd." Robin said. But they decided to put that thought to bed for now. The day was long and there was still work to be done.

* * *

Well, not bad, right? It's only the third chapter don't forget. There's still more to come. Like I said in the last chapter, there will be songs and such. Last night I had this strange dream about Moulin Rouge. It was really weird. But either way, there's gonna be songs from all sorts of sources. Even two of my favorite Final Fantasy songs (in English, thank you). So, I better go. Gonna kick ass in Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Gotta beat the last boss. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Not a Happy Beginning_**

The next morning, Robin was still having problems waking up. Julie and Sarah once again attempted to wake her up, and failed.

"How is she able to block all distractions?" Sarah wondered.

"It is a mystery." Julie said. "Perhaps the people in her world have found ways for this." One of the younger girls came in.

"Robin, weren't you going to see the master this morning?" Robin's eyes shot open and she sprang up like a jack-in-the-box.

"Crap! I forgot!" She quickly got dressed and ran out the door. "Thanks Maria!" She ran down the hall to the west wing as fast as she could. When she made it to the study, she was exhausted. She slapped her cheeks and knocked on the door.

_"What?"_ He asked.

"Um, it's me." She said. timidly.

_"Come in."_ She opened the door slowly and walked inside. "I have an assignment for you this morning."

"Uh, yes?" Her cheeks were still red from running all the way down, but they were turning brighter.

"I have finished my latest opera. I want you to deliver it to the Opera Populaire in Paris." Her mouth fell open. "Well?"

"Oh, I'll take care of it." She answered. She walked up to him and took the small parcel in her hands. But also in doing so, she touched his in the process. She quickly yanked it away. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She couldn't stop stammering. "I'll just go now." She left the room with embarrassed written all over her. "GAAHHH! I'm such a flake!" She looked at her watch and made for the front entrance. When she reached the door, she banged her head against the wooden frame before opening it.

"Robin?" Julie ran up to her, out of breath, and with a look of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy." She said. "I made a fool of myself in front of him."

"What?" She wasn't too surprised that she'd make a fool of herself since she did so all the time. Yet she seemed so upset about it this time.

"Anyhow, I don't have time to talk. I have to deliver this." She held up the parcel. "I'll be back later." When she walked outside, she found Sarah tending to the garden. "Hey."

"Hello." She said. "How did it go?"

"He asked me to go into town and drop something off." She stretched her arms and made her way to the gates. "Welp, I'll see ya later." She opened the front gates and started walking. Sarah looked up at the far window and saw the curtains move.

"Was he...?"

As Robin made her way through the busy streets of Paris, she noticed that the people in town were more busy than ever. There were flowers being hung up and decorations everywhere she looked. When she finally reached the opera house, the doors were locked.

"Aw, damn it." She pulled a hairpin from her hair and stuck it inside the lock. After a few moments she heard a click and opened the door. "I'll just leave it here." She placed it next to the door. As she walked down the steps and back onto the business of the streets, she bumped into someone and flowers fell everywhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's alright." It was a boy about two years older than herself with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"No, I should have looked where I was going." She said. "I'll help you pick up these flowers."

"No, that's alright." He said. "I can take care of it."

"No, I really shou-" she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I have to get back!"

"I'll give you a ride." He said. "This way." He led her away from the opera house and down some dark alleyways.

"Um, where are you taking me?" She asked. He stopped.

"Oh, you'll find out." A devilish smirk was spread across his face which made chills go down her spine. He opened a door and there was a large group of men inside.

"I have to get outta here!" She tried to run but was pulled right inside. The boy held a knife to her throat.

"Now, where do you live?" He asked. "I'm sure you belong to a wealthy family."

"Actually..." The blade got closer. "I have to get back. My master will worry."

"Oh, you work for someone." Another said. This one had long black hair and reddish brown eyes. "Well, we should pay him a little visit. Where does he live?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Another boy came in holding something.

"Hey, she dropped this off at the opera house." He said. This really got her scared.

"Stop! put that back!" She shouted.

"The address is right here." He pointed to the side.

"Well done." Two strong looking men came out.

"You two, find this house and find the owner." They nodded then ran out the door. "Tie her up." Robin was grabbed by her arms and thrown into a chair and they bound her hands to the arms and her shoulders to the back.

"Let me go!" She shouted. Someone tied something over her mouth.

"That should keep you quiet for a while." She felt sweat run down her face and tears were welling up in her eyes. She looked around the room and saw a little boy, about age fourteen or so, sitting in the corner. He was just sitting there and staring at these men that were attacking this girl. He looked at Robin for a moment and blushed slightly. Robin closed her eyes tightly and started praying that she might be saved somehow.

_ERIK!_

* * *

Back at the house, Some of the girls were beginning to worry about Robin. Since she didn't come back right away. Erik, on the other hand, was irritated.

"It was a simple task." He said. "Apparently she can't even do that right. I should have known she'd get herself lost." He looked out the window and saw someone walking passed the gate and up to the front door. He was holding a gun in one hand and there was a dagger secured to his belt. "This should be interesting." He reached for a Punjab and walked out of the study.

The doors burst open and the man came in. The girls that were present began to panic.

Now, would any of you ladies direct me to where your master might be?" He asked. Sarah stepped forward.

"You'll never find out!" She shouted. The man raised his hand and slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

"Sarah!" Maria knelt down beside her and tried to help her up.

"I'll ask again, where is he?" He heard something go "swish" behind him and turned around. Nothing was there. The next thing he knew, there was a rope tied around his neck.

"I believe he's found you." Erik said sarcastically.

"You!" He shouted. "It can't be! You were supposed to be dead!" The man began to feel weak and helpless.

"Now, who sent you here?" He questioned.

"My boss, Richard. His hideout is in an alley beside the opera house. He has a girl from here there." His grip on the rope tightened.

"So, that's why." He said. He released him and he fell over. The other man was hiding next to the gate and saw everything. "Go tell your boss that I will be along and if Robin isn't released by the time I reach him, I will not hesitate to kill everyone of you." He quickly got up and ran out the door. Julie ran towards Erik holding a sword in her hands.

"You asked me to retrieve this?" She said.

"Yes." He took it from her hands and started out the door. "Take Sarah to your room. When I return with Robin, there will be hell for her to pay." He walked towards his carriage and sat in the drivers seat. Two black horses were to be pulling the carriage to the fate of those in the city. With a crack of the reigns, he sped through the gates and back towards Paris.

* * *

It's been an hour since she was captured. Robin could barely move her arms and she believed that some of the blood was cut off from her hands. The fourteen year old boy was carrying a small cup in his hands. He placed it on a table next to Robin and stood in front of her.

"Mademoiselle, I can remove this gag on your mouth for a moment if you promise not to scream." His voice sounded very gentle. She believed he was a good person. She nodded slowly. He began to remove the gag. "I brought you some water, if you want some." She nodded. He held the cup to her mouth and the cool liquid entered her mouth and went down her throat. He put it down for a moment.

"Why are you hanging around a place like this?" She asked.

"Because, Monsieur Richard took me in." He said. "He said I didn't have to help with kidnappings but to just stay out of his way."

"He's not a good person for you to be around." She said. "You can leave."

"I can't." He said. "I owe him everything."

"But he's evil." She said.

"I can't help that." He said. "He does treat me well though." Robin looked out the window. Clouds had already started moving in. She prayed there wouldn't be a storm. "My name is William."

"My name's Robin." She said. "I'll just call you Will."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's shorter, and it suits you better." She smiled at him and his face turned red. They heard footsteps and he quickly reapplied the gag before anyone saw. He went back to his corner with the cup.

"They should be back anytime." Richard said. "Then we'll have our money."

"So, what can we do with the girl?" They looked over at Robin.

"Use your imagination." He said. Robin's spine started heating up. She knew something bad was going down. The two men ran through the doors. "There you are you idiots! Well, where's the money?" He noticed they didn't have any. "There better be a good explanation!"

"That face!" One of them said. "The haunted face!"

"The ghost!" The other said. "The opera ghost was at that house!"

"Don't joke you fools!" He shouted. "He died years ago."

"No he didn't!" He was stunned to hear Robin's determined voice. She had managed to get the gag off her mouth. "He escaped before he was found and went into hiding for three years!"

"You seem to know a lot about him." Richard said.

"Well, duh! Why do you think I came to Paris in the first place? I'm, like, crazy in love for the guy." She just felt her heart jump into her throat. A bunch of shocked faces were all around her. The door burst open again.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." The haunting voice rang through everyones ears.

"No, not again!" Robin stared at this masked menace and her heart was pounding really fast. It was like she was in the Phantom of the Opera that she had seen over and over again. The look in his eyes made her soul leave her body and fly freely over the planet then return to her body. In an instant, half the group had run away. only a few remained, ready to fight.

"You don't scare me!" Richard came at him and was ready to punch him square in the face, but Erik caught his hand then quickly had his neck within his lasso. Sharp gasps were heard from his and then nothing. He dropped his lifeless body then removed the rope. The rest of the men had run away. Will had left as well. Robin stared up at her masked savior in awe. He said nothing, he didn't even have to say anything. Robin stared into his eyes and realized how angry he was with her. He cut her ropes then pulled her out of her chair.

"Come." His voice was stone cold. She looked down at her feet, knowing that she didn't wish to look into his eyes. They walked out the door and up to the carriage. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She got in and he once more was in the driver's seat and led them away. Robin felt like a complete idiot after this. She closed her eyes and pretended to be back in her room. She was watching her movie for the hundredth time. She unconsciously began to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name_

The carriage suddenly stopped. She could sense that he wanted her to stop. She clutched her stomach, feeling an unusual pain invade her. They soon started moving again. This time, she remained silent.

When they made it back, she didn't bother waiting for he door to open. She just got out and started walking towards the main doors. She heard Erik hit the ground behind her but tried her best to keep from looking back or stopping. His footsteps were fast and caused her to panic. The pain in her gut started to get worse, but she tried to ignore it. But in an instant, he was standing in front of her and she came to a halt.

"You've already caused me too much trouble!" He shouted at her. She was too afraid to say anything. "I never want to hear your voice in this house." She started to feel like a little girl being yelled at by her father.

_Father!_ She thought

_"Your singing is giving me a migraine!" He shouted. "Can't you do that outside?"_

_"I can't." Said a younger Robin. "I need the piano to practice."_

_"I regret ever buying that thing for you!"_

Robin's expression changed from sad and scared to a blind fury. She pushed him aside and ran passed the house to the back garden. He watched as she ran out of sight.

"What a troublesome girl." He said. and made for the door. Robin ran into the tall grass and fell into it. She started to cry as hard as she could.

"I want to go home!" She shouted. "I want to just go back home!" She heard someone giggle. The strange girl appeared before her.

_"What's wrong Mademoiselle?"_ She asked.

"Don't screw with me!" She yelled.

_"Now, now." _The girl said. _"You may have touched the thorns of the rose, but you still need to see it bloom."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned trying to hold back more tears. "There's no way he'd ever warm up to me!"

_"That's not true." _She said. _"After all, he was still trampled down by the one he loved."_ She disappeared without another word. Robin stood up and just stared up at the sky. She believed that God was laughing at her for what she believed. But she knew there was noting she could do. She turned back to the house and made her way back. She stopped when she entered the garden and just sat next to a flowerbed of roses. She looked up at the far window and saw the curtains were still.

"He must really hate me." She said. She looked at the roses and was suddenly lost in her thoughts.

(Yeah, I don't quite know the title to this song, but it's from Moulin Rouge. When Satine is singing by herself after that big fiasco. You'll see if you don't know)

_I follow the night  
can't stand the light  
when will I begin  
to live again?_

_One day I'll fly away  
leave all this to yesterday  
what more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dream  
and dread the day when dreaming ends_

She stood up and started walking away from the flowers. She would keep looking up at the sky then back at the window.

_One day I'll fly away  
leave all this to yesterday  
why live life from dream to dream..._

Erik could hear her voice fro outside and he moved the curtains. There she was.

_...And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

_One day, I'll fly away  
fly... fly... away_

She looked up at his window and saw him there. She looked away with an angry face and made her way to the door.

_"You will understand in time."_ He turned around after hearing the strange voice. No one was there.

"Understand what?"

* * *

There. Another one down, God knows how many I'll go for. Did you really think I'd start them out all warm and fuzzies? Huh? Well, not on this block. So bet use to it! But they will eventually grow onto each other. But not in any of the usual ways. That is something you'll have to wait for. But, until then, things will be getting interesting. -evil chuckle-


	5. Chapter 5

**_Confessions Confessions Confessions_**

For the next couple days, Robin was acting differently around the house. Whenever someone tried to ask her about what happened in Paris, she just ignored them. She almost looked like she was sleep walking half the time. She wasn't even smiling like she use to. She tried to make sure no one was worrying about her and would just force out a small one. This, however, made them worry more. She spent most of her free time in her room locked up in her wardrobe. She told everyone that it calms her down.

"I wonder what happened that made her like this." Julie wondered.

"Could it have been something she saw?" Maria asked. "She looks like she saw a ghost." They saw her walking down the steps from their room and she was still in her sleep-like state.

"Robin?" She said nothing back. "She hasn't even spoken to anyone." The two girls started thinking of what could be wrong.

"She seemed very happy when someone mentioned..." Maria looked up at the stairs to the west wing.

"That's right." Julie said. "Robin?" Robin stopped walking. "Um, has the master asked for yo-" She started running.

"Could he be why she's sad?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure." Robin ran out into the garden and just collapsed. She wanted to cry, but her tears wouldn't come out. She banged her fist on the grass and started cursing herself.

"I should never have come here!" She screamed. "I made the worst mistake of my life! Like I'd be able to show him how I feel!"

"Excuse me?" She jumped to her feet in shock. Sarah was standing only inches away.

"Um, nothing." She said. "Just talking to myself." She sighed.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself like that." She said.

"I know, I know. People will think I'm crazy." Robin said. "Not like that's anything to be surprised about." She walked passed her and back into the house.

"What are her feelings for him?" Sarah asked herself. As Robin walked back up the steps and into the large bedroom, she walked over to the wardrobe, stepped inside, and shut the doors behind her. She sat down on the small bottom and shut her eyes.

That evening, Robin still didn't come out. Julie and Maria tried to get her out, but it was of no use.

"Robin! You have to come out!" Maria said tugging on one of the handles.

_"Just leave me alone!"_ She shouted.

"You're acting like a child!" Julie said.

_"I don't give a damn!"_ She pushed the doors and sent them flying then closed them again. _"Just go away!"_ They looked back at the wooden frame and realized that she wasn't gonna be out for a while. When all the girls were in their beds, Robin STILL hasn't come out. This soon became a problem for every one of them.

"How long does she plan to keep this going?" Sarah asked.

"Not sure." Julie said. The lights went out and the girls went to sleep. After about an hour, Robin came out. She looked out the window and just stared at the full moon. She grabbed a dark green cloak from her dresser and walked out the door. As she started down the steps, she saw Erik headed her way. She needed to disappear. She jumped into the closet nearby and waited for him to pass. She saw his shadow pass by the door, but it backed up. She grasped onto the handle and was almost prepared for him. But the door opened and she fell out.

"What are you doing?" She looked up to see him staring down at her (and was not happy to see her, lol).

"None of your concern." She fixed her cloak and walked passed him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Answer me." He demanded. Robin just yanked her arm away.

"Why would you care what happens to me?" She hissed. "It shouldn't matter to you what happens to me!" She started to run away. He didn't bother to go after her.

_"Aw, poor little girl." _He heard the girl's voice appear in his mind.

"Not now!" He shouted.

_"You really should try to consider her feelings."_ She said. _"After all, why do you think she hasn't left yet?"_

"What are you going on about now?" He questioned the smiling girl. She walked up to him and put her finger to his nose.

_"I'll give you a hint."_ She said playfully. _"Beneath the pale moonlight."_

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked.

_"You'll figure it out."_ She turned around and disappeared. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I should go get her." He said. He walked out the front doors and saw something speed passed him. Robin was on one of the horses! (where'd she learn to ride?) "Why that-!" He ran to the stable and found a black horse. He got on and started pursuing her. But when he reached the gates, she was already out of sight.

_She must have gone through the woods._ He thought.

After a long ride, Robin arrived at the Opera Populaire. The decorations all around town seemed to be almost complete.

"Looks like a festival is going on." She said. She walked her horse to the back of the opera house and tied it off near it's stable. "I'll be back." She told it before running off. She started scanning the wall. To her surprise, she found a secret entrance. She quickly went inside. As she went inside, her imagination had gone to work on her. It was as if she was reliving the movie. She started down the dark and narrow passageway.

Erik arrived moments later. He found the horse in the back of the opera house and realized she was here. He tarted searching for a sign to where she was.

"Damn, this ones almost like me." He said almost half joking. He found something open in the wall. "She didn't." He went inside.

Robin finally reached the end of the passage, and to her surprise, she found herself behind the mirror that he broke to escape. The entire place was a mess.

"Gees, they could have at least left it alone." She said. She walked over to the organ and ran her fingers over the keys. She started to play the song from the 1989 movie version she saw. When the vocal part came up, she just hummed the melody. She would have gone on, but even in the movie it wasn't finished. She then decided to play a more sensible song. This time, she decided to sing.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defenses  
helpless to resist the notes I write  
for I compose the music of the night..._

Erik could hear the music in the distance. He couldn't believe it.

_"Christine." _He whispered. He quickened his pace.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor  
grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
hearing is believing music is deceiving  
hard as lightning soft as candle light  
dare you trust the music of the night_

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
and the truth isn't was you want to see  
in the dark it is easy to pretend  
that the truth is what it ought to be..._

He reached the curtain that was blocking the broken mirror. He moved it slightly to find Robin at his organ and playing his song.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night_

_Close your eyes start a journey to a strange new world  
leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
close your eyes and let music set you free  
only then can you belong..._

Her head suddenly slammed down on the key and made a very loud sound. Erik just walked over and pulled her back up. She fell asleep.

"How could she fall asleep?" He was sort of surprised that she didn't wake up after hearing that loud sound.

_"Why live... life... from dream... to dream...?" _She sang in her sleep. _"And... dread the... day... when... dreaming ends..."_ Her eyes started to open. She saw his face and fell backwards. "Ow!"

"What are you doing down here?" He asked her. She didn't answer. She just shot him a death glare. "Why won't you answer me?!"

"Wasn't it you who said you didn't want to hear my voice?" She said mocking his past words. She stood back up and turned away from him.

"I didn't mean that." He said.

"Oh, so it's just my singing huh?" She said. "I'm sorry if it's a habit of mine. I just like to sing alright? God, you sound like my dad. _When he was alive_." She whispered that last part.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She kept her back turned to him.

"Robin." She slowly turned her head when he said her name. "I didn't mean to shout at you." She turned fully around and just stared at him. "I didn't know how to react."

"Because you were pricked by the rose." She said.

"where did you hear that?" He questioned.

"The weird girl in that frilly dress that keeps appearing out of nowhere." She said. They both sighed.

"So, you've seen her as well?" She nodded.

"Look, it's alright if you get mad, but it can't be for the wrong reason." She explained. "Sure, we can lash out from the littlest thing and it might seem like we're throwing a tantrum. But we just do that because our real feelings need to be let out." She was surprised to hear this come from her own mouth. "Jeez, I sound like a freakin' shrink."

"I suppose you're right." He said. She was amazed to hear him agree.

"I'm sorry for acting stupid back there." She said. "I was just a little frustrated myself." Her cheeks started turning pink.

"I don't mind your singing, it just, reminds me too much of..."

"'Of Christine'?" She finished his sentence for him. He said nothing. "Look, it's cool. I understand." She smiled slightly. "Don't sweat it." She walked past him and to the passage.

"Wait." She turned back around. "I guess you can do one more before we leave." She shrugged and walked over to the piano (don't ask where it's been all this time!).

"I know the right one to do."

-Dreams to Dream: Full Version-

_I lose my way, no one cares  
the words I say, no one hears  
my life it seems is a world of dreams_

_Deep in the night you'll find me  
dream and you're right behind me  
stay, if you will stay...  
we'll dream the night away_

_Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night  
when the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams until they come true_

_There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us, when we close our eyes_

_Come with me, you will see what I mean  
there's a world inside no one else ever sees  
you will go so far in my dreams  
somewhere in my dreams  
your dreams will come true_

_Don't let go if you stay close to me  
in my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
dreams to dream, as near as can be  
inside you and me, that always come true_

_Inside you and me, that always come true..._

Tears started falling down her face. She barely realized it for the moment. She quickly wiped them away.

"Jeez, why do I have to get so emotional over a stupid song?" She meant it to be for herself, but it just slipped out. "I'm talking to myself again." She started laughing.

"It's getting late." Erik said. "We should go back." Robin decided not to argue. She stood up from the piano and followed him down the passage.

The next morning, Robin was back in her high spirited self and was humming little tunes to herself. She was even eating like usual again (for those of you anime people out there who have seen Fushigi Yuugi, she eats like Miaka).

"Robin, it's good to see you're doing fine." Julie said. "Many of us were worried that you were sick or depressed."

"Don't worry. It was just a slight tantrum." She said. "And everything was worked out." She stood up and picked up an envelope off her bed. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out an assortment of heart stickers. She picked out a red one with a white outlining and stuck it on as her seal.

"Who's that for?" Julie asked.

"It's a secret." She said. She walked out of the room and headed for the west wing. She stopped in front of the study and looked down at her envelope. She gave it a quick kiss then slipped it under the door and ran off.

When Erik found the envelope, we was slightly taken back that he received a letter. But when he saw the sticker, he knew it must have been from Robin. He opened it up and found a piece of paper. What was written on it... was two things in Japanese and one in Chinese:

_Sukidesu  
Daisuki  
Wo Ai Ni  
-They all mean the same thing- _(OK, I know that most of you don't understand Japanese or Chinese, heck I don't know Chinese but I can sort of understand Japanese, I only learned a few Chinese things from watching and reading Fushigi Yuugi, but they all mean 'I love you')

She seemed to have forgotten the translation, on purpose. But there was something else:

_p.s. would you mind going to the festival with me?_

He chuckled slightly at the last sentence.

_She just never gives up, does she?_ Robin was out in the garden since it was her turn to tend to the flowers.

"So, what were you doing with the master last night?" She heard someone say. She lifted her head from the flowerbed and saw Sarah with a not-very-happy face on. "Did you two have a pleasant time together?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that." Robin said in her cheery voice. "I was just really frustrated with him so I went out for a bit. But he came to get me." Sarah wasn't buying any of it.

"You like him, don't you?" Robin stiffened. "I knew it."

"Look, Sarah, it's not what you think-"

"Well I was here first!" She shouted. "You can't have him!"

"So, Sarah..." Robin finally realized it, "do you like Erik too?"

* * *

Ooooo, Burn! Burned to a frickn' krisp! Robin has some competition! Isn't that fun? But, the comp thing won't last long since it's a little dull and annoying to me. But it's still funny as hell! Robin somewhat confesses she likes Erik and then Sarah comes in saying she likes him. Won't this be fun?

-Random people show up-

JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

HEY BEAT IT! THIS ISN'T JERRY SPRINGER GOD DAMN IT! -people leave- Damn those Jerry fans. -hides a Jerry Springer t-shirt- So, anyways, be ready for the drama coming up next! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Before The Festival_**

_"So, Sarah..." Robin finally realized it, "do you like Erik too?"_

"You're very slow." She said sarcastically. "Why do you think I would always want to be around him? Then you show up and you can easily win his attention! I've been working for years to get him to even look at me."

"Well, I really don't know how it happened." Robin said feeling somewhat scared.

"Well, it's either I have him or we have to settle this." She held up a piece of paper.

"'The First Annual Flower Festival?'" Robin read. "So, that's what their calling it?" Sarah rolled it up then smacked her with it across the face.

"This is where we'll decide it. Look, there's a masque held at the climax of the festival. The objective is to give a flower to the person you care for and see if he/she likes you back." She explained to her like a teacher to a group of students. "Here is our goal: we each give him a flower that symbolizes our feelings and then we each dance with him. Whoever receives a kiss from him is the winner."

"Why do we have to make it a contest?" Robin asked.

"Because it will show who is worthy enough to receive his love!" She shouted.

"And, what happens if I win?" She asked.

"I'll allow you to continue with your relationship with the master." She explained. "But if I win, you have to leave and go back to where ever you came from, and never return." Robin could feel a thousand, no, a million arrows shoot through her.

"No, I don't want to." She said timidly. "I don't think he's some prize that has to be won. He's a person, like us."

"I won't be made a fool of by someone like you!" She stormed off in a huff. Robin started rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why can't we just all get along?" She sighed and went back to tending the flowers. "The festival is in a few days. That should give me some time to find some new stuff." Her heart suddenly felt heavy. "But, what if he chooses not to go..." She just smiled. "I wouldn't blame him. He probably wouldn't want to go." She continued her work. Yet she couldn't shake off what Sarah had said.

_"You can't have him!"_ Shivers went down her spine.

"No!" She shouted. "I'm not stooping to her level!" She finished up then went back inside. The next thing on her agenda was the music room.

_Which is hardly ever used._ She thought. However, she heard the piano going. _Who in the world?_ She walked down to the music room and saw the door was open. She peaked inside and saw Erik at a big, black, grand piano. She was blushing wildly. She never heard such a beautiful sound come from a piano. Only he could produce such music.

"Ugh!" She heard someone cry from farther down the hall. The music stopped. She ran off.

_I'll clean there later._ She thought. She went into the kitchen and saw a huge pile of dishes.

"Wasn't it Maria's turn today?" She looked at the clock and saw that she was meant to do them and hour ago. "I can't leave such a mess like this." She quickly got to work. She made sure that nothing was left to clean afterwards. "Phew, that's done." Sarah came storming in.

"Ugh! Who was playing that music?" She ranted. "Music gives me a migraine!"

_"Geez, you sound more like my dad then Erik does."_ Robin whispered.

"If I hear music, it makes me insane!" Robin sighed.

"Well, Erik loves music." She said. "And HE was the one on the piano earlier."

"How did you know that?" She questioned, sounding slightly suspicious.

"I went to the music room to clean and I saw him playing." She said rubbing off the last plate then putting it away. "I thought it was beautiful."

"You're strange." Sarah said folding her arms.

"So far, I've taken that as a compliment." Robin commented. "Because I'm a stranger in a strange land. Oh, that's right, if I get home, I have to ask my sister if I can borrow that book from her."

"I don't believe the master paying music." Sarah said.

"Then you don't know him that well." Robin said. "He went through a lot since he was a child and was heart broken only three years ago. I know I'm just a stranger to him..."

Erik was passing the kitchen as Robin and Sarah were having their conversation. _"I know I'm just a stranger to him, but I care about him more than anything in the universe."_ He couldn't help but eavesdrop even a little bit.

"Well, you've only been here for half a month and I've been here just as long." Sarah said. "There's no way you could win."

"I don't want this to become a contest." Robin repeated. "I don't believe that there would even be a definite winner either. Besides, it's best to just let him decide for himself instead." Sarah went up to her and slapped her across the face.

"You won't make me look like a fool!" She shouted. The door slammed in back of her with Erik in the doorway.

"What is going on!" He demanded.

"Oh, um..." Sarah had no way of explaining herself. She looked back at Robin and got slapped in the face.

"Tag! You're it!" She said happily. "That didn't even hurt."

_Inner self:_ OMG! That hurt like hell! I wanna kill that bitch!

Robin tried to contain herself.

"What was going on?" Erik said again.

"We were just talking." Robin said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Um..." She tried her best not to blush.

"Sarah, could you excuse the two of us?" Sarah curtsied and left the room. "I received your little note." She looked off to the side. "You also mentioned going to the festival?"

"L-look, you don't have to." She tried not to stutter. "Y-y-you don't have to."

"I'll go."

"Really, it was just a-" She paused. "What?"

"I'll go." He repeated. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Thank you so much." Without thinking, she jumped over to him and hugged him, leaving him in shock. Sarah burst back into the room.

"Get your hands off him!" She shouted.

"It's just a hug, it won't kill him." She said.

"Let go!" Sarah said raising her voice. Robin let go. "Well, if you're going, I'm going too!"

"You said you wanted to go anyways." Robin said. Sarah shot her a death glare and Robin clammed up.

"Monsieur, I wish to accompany you to the festival in a few days." She said so politely.

"Very well." He said. "I will be in my study." He left the two girls alone.

"Now, the contest begins!" Sarah said with determination.

"Fine, if it will make you shut up." Robin said annoyed.

"Then, on the night of the festival, we'll see who's worthy enough." She walked out of the room.

"She's just as weird as I am." She laughed to herself. "Alright, off to the music room." She left the kitchen and walked down to the music room. Not moments later did Maria come in with everything clean.

"Amazing."

When Robin reached the music room, she found this time the door was closed. She opened it up and went right in. She found all her clean supplies by the door where she left them. She got started with the instruments, doing the piano last. She then washed the windows, and decided to change the curtains. The last thing to do was mop the floors.

"They don't call me Speed-Clean Robin for nothin'." She grabbed the mop and started her work. She finished in less time than she expected. "And that's that." She put the supplies and looked at her agenda. "Wow, I'm done for the day. kick ass. Now what?" She thought about it for a moment, then, an idea! "I have to get my dress ready for the festival." She ran back to her room. She opened her wardrobe and found her white dress hanging there. She took it out and laid it on the bed. "Hm, maybe I need to make some adjustments." The took out a pair of scissors, a needle, and some thread. She started snipping off the sleeves and sewing on the black lace from the ends. She cut off some layers that were inside the skirt and then reapplied them on the outside. She made some new sleeves from the ones she had cut off and sewed them beneath the laced part. She remembered some gold embroidery she had left and applied it anywhere she could find room. She was pleased with the work she had done (well in the end, it sort of looked like Suigintou from Rozen Maiden). She put it away and found that she still had time to kill. "Now what?" Her mind wandered to the music room. Should she go there? The next thing she knew, she was out the door to the music room. She opened the door and no one was there.

_Perfect._ She thought. She sat at the piano. She started to play.

-Somewhere Out There-

_Somewhere out there  
beneath the pale moonlight  
someones thinking of me  
and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there  
someones saying a prayer  
that we'll find one another  
in that big somewhere out there_

Erik heard the music from the study. He left the room to see who was in the music room. It wasn't much of a surprise when he found Robin in there.

_And even though I know how far apart we are  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
and when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there  
if love can see us through  
then we'll be together  
somewhere out there  
out where dreams  
come true_

Without knowing, two small tears fell down her cheeks. She could barely notice since the music was controling her.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
and when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there  
if love can see us through  
then we'll be together  
somewhere out there  
out where dreams  
come true..._

Even when she had finished, Robin still didn't notice the tears that trailed down her face. She stared at the black and white keys for what seemed like an eternity. She felt how the music was as she played. Was the way Christine felt when she was Erik's angel? Could the same feelings be affecting her as well? The door suddenly opened. She turned around and saw Erik standing in the doorway. She stood up.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stammered. "I-I didn't mean t-to disrupt you. It's just that." He closed the door.

"Why are you in here?" He asked patiently and calmly.

"I'm sorry, I had some free time, and I remembered that this piano was here and..." She couldn't help but feel embarrassed at this point. "I'll just leave now." She walked towards the door, but he was in the way.

"One more." She felt her cheeks burn up. She nodded slightly then walked back over to the piano. She started to play the piano version to True Light (Byakuya- True Light from DNAngel). Look up the piano version on youtube, it's really pretty). As her fingers glided across the keys, she felt the music again. Erik stood next to her, which made her really nervous, but in the end, she did better than she thought. When she finished, she felt different. She stood up again.

"Um, I should go." She said. "It's my turn to make dinner." She quickly walked from the piano and from a rather impressed Erik. He followed after and returned to the study.

That night, Robin and the other girls were all planning for the Flower Festival coming up. All the girls were showing off the dresses they picked out and the masks that were going with them. Robin was just sitting on her bed fiddling with some left over fabric. Sewing it together, trying to find use for it. In the end, she made a pair of gloves.

"Robin." Julie and Maria jumped on her bed and scared her. "What are you wearing to the festival?" She winked at them.

"It's a secret." She said.

"Aw, tell us." Maria whined.

"Please?" Julie joined in.

"Nope." Robin crossed her arms. "You'll have to wait." They kept bugging her until it was finally time for bed. Robin kept herself wide awake. She was too excited. But before she was able to close her eyes, she heard music. It was the piano again. She sat up in bed and listened carefully. She got up quickly and quietly and walked right out the door. She went down the hall to the music room. She peaked through the door and Erik was playing. She sat by the door and listened to the enchanting sound. But as she continued to listen, she started getting sleepy. And before she knew it, she was out.

_I love you..._

* * *

So, who do you think will win the contest? Will it be Robin? Will it be Sarah? There's only one way to figure out. But, you'll have to wait. You know, I'm gonna mix it up a little as the next chapter comes up. There's gonna be another musical outburst from Robin, yes. All I need to do is choose a song to put into the chapter. That might be a challenge since there's so many songs that could have potential in the next chapter. So, I'll get to work on that and get back to you later. So, my school went to China for the Olympics and they got flooded! I saw the update on youtube. A bunch of my friends were in China, so I was starting to worry. Luckily, they came home last week. Well, I should be hittin' the road. later taterz


	7. Chapter 7

_**Colors of Affection**_

When Robin awoke the next morning, she was back in her bed. She was also up earlier that the others. She looked at the clock and it read 5 in the morning.

_Oi, what's wrong with me?_ She started rubbing her head. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. _I suppose I can walk in the flower garden for a while._ She changed into her everyday outfit and slipped on her sneakers. She also remembered that she had a sketch book she bought some time ago. She grabbed the book and snatched her pencil from her jeans. She quietly walked out the door and down the hall. When she got to the garden, everything was at peace. There was mist lingering over the field. She looked up at the trees and saw some flowers.

"Apple blossoms." She said. She reached up to one of the branches and picked one of the flowers. She remembered the project she had to do for school on flowers and had to look up dozens of different flowers and what they mean. She can recite most of the flowers by heart along with their meanings.

_Why do flowers always have to be so pretty? _She thought. _Yet there are those that mean such sad things. _She started to remember a song that she learned from a friend from her sophomore year. It was also the year she was forced to take up Japanese. At least she liked the song.

-When I was Alice-

_Hosoi kubi karamitsuku  
mienai nagai yubi  
tekagami ni utsuru no wa  
mikaduri to ano hito no kage_

_Mou sukoshi dake soba ni ite  
Atashi no koto wasurenai de_

_Kako to ima ga  
jikan no kuni ni hikareau_

_aa koko wa  
itsu deshou_

_Shiroi mune eguru no wa  
bishou to atsui iki  
koi to iu uso ni shinu  
yo ni mo oroka na otogibanashi_

_Mou ichido dake ai ni kite  
Ai shiteita to sasayaite_

_Yume to kioku wa  
onaji engu de egakareru_

_Yogoreta chi  
Mazeawasete_

_Atashi ga Alice datta koro  
Nanimo kamo ga kirei datta  
Sora ni shimi hitotsu  
Me ni suru koto wa nakatta_

_Atashi ga Alice datta koro  
Saigo ni Alice datta toki  
Majo ga sumu mori de  
Maigo ni natte keika wo shita  
Noroi to wa  
Kiduki mo sezu_

She heard a very slow clap behind her. It was Sarah.

"Not only is she stalking our master, she sings." She commented. Robin just ignored her. 'Looking at the flowers now are we?"

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"You seem so smart." She said. "I was thinking of giving the master an early flower." She picked up a small bouquet of Rhododendrons. "These will do." Robin coughed.

_They mean to beware._ She thought. Sarah walked back into the house.

"I don't want to put pressure on him." She said. She sat down in the grass and started drawing the apple blossoms. She began to wonder if she should have warned Sarah about the flower, but she just shrugged and went back to her drawing. She kept looking up at the branches and back at the paper. "Damn, this is annoying." She got up and started climbing the tree. She found the right branch and started drawing. This way it was less strain in her neck (lol). She stayed up in the tree drawing for a few hours. She was able to draw the entire garden from her little branch. The door suddenly swung open and Sarah ran out panting, with a hysterical look on her face.

"What'd you do?" Robin asked.

"I gave him the flowers." She said. "And he started shouting!" Robin closed her sketch book and put her pencil behind her ear. She jumped down from the tree.

"Because you gave him the wrong kind of flowers." She said.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"They mean 'to beware'." She explained. "I could have told you, but you wouldn't have listened even if I did." She shrugged. She went over to some variegated tulips and touched one. "This is an appropriate one. It means 'beautiful eyes'." She walked away from the flower. "Or one of these. But, the yellows I don't recommend for this sort of thing." She pointed to some Zinnias.

"Then if you know so much, why don't you try?" Robin just smiled.

"Because I don't want to pressure him." She said.

"Why are you even telling me this?" She asked. "I'm your rival!"

"That doesn't mean I can't be nice." She answered. Sarah just stormed back into the house. Robin sat near some shamrock flowers and started drawing again. Julie came walking out and ran over to her.

"The master seems angry." She said. "You seem close to him, can you calm him down?" She closed her book again.

"I'll do my best." She picked some shamrock flowers and walked into the house.

"Someone also needs to bring is breakfast up, but all the girls are too scared." Robin sighed. She picked up the tray and started to the west wing. When she got to the door, she could already feel a dark aura.

_"He's pissed alright."_ She whispered. She placed the flowers on the tray so she could knock on the door.

_"WHAT!?" _She flinched.

"Um, it's me." She said. The door opened. She walked in and saw him walk back to his desk. "Is everything alright?"

"No." He said as calmly as he could. She walked over and placed the tray next to him. As she turned to leave, she saw something. His mask was broken!

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked. She turned her back to him so he knew she wasn't looking.

"When Sarah came to wake me up this morning, she tried giving me these." He held up the flowers. "But as she tried to give it to me, she broke my mask."

"I see." Her heart started beating really fast.

"That's all I have to say." She knew that he wanted her to leave.

"So, I'll just see you later." She started for the door, forgetting the flowers she brought with her. When she left the room, she knew that she had to do something or he'd be angry for a LONG time. Since it was Sunday, it was everyones day off. This gave her more time to think. She went back into the garden and climbed back into the apple tree. She bit her pencil and continued brainstorming what to do.

"Hello!" Maria swung upside down in front of Robin and scared her.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing!" She shouted.

"Sorry." Maria swung down to the branch next to her. "Is he alright?" She assumed she was referring to Erik.

"Sarah broke-" she had to think of something "something important to him."

"Oh." Luckily she bought it. "What are you up here for?"

"I'm thinking of something to make him happy." She started kicking her feet back and forth.

"Well, can it be fixed?" She asked.

"No." She said.

"Well, can you get him another?" A light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah, I can." She jumped down from her branch. "Thanks Maria!" She ran off.

She went into town and started looking through some shops for masks. Each shop didn't have too many to look at so she would just skip them. She finally found a shop with a large selection.

"Now, where can I find a good one?" She need a porcelain mask much like his. She looked through each of the different masks but none of them were perfect enough. She went through all the white ones and found they were no good.

_This is terrible!_ Then she found a black one that seemed suitable, but it was a full one. She couldn't just ask to have it cut in half either. She stared at her mask and sighed. _I'll have to finish it myself._

"I'll take this one please." She handed it to the store clerk and she handed over some money for it. As she left the shop, she would make sure that THIS time she wouldn't be kidnapped or anything. She started humming as she passed by the opera ran passed her and she stopped long enough to stare.

"Get back here!" A girl with long blond hair came running out after the person. "He got away."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, he ran off with my new necklace." She said.

"Hold this." She gave her the mask. "I'll get it back!" She ran after the man.

"Wait! Miss!" But Robin was already in pursuit. When she finally got close enough, she sped up a bit then slid across the ground passed him. "Stop right there!" She kicked his ankles and he fell over. She got up and put one foot on his back. "Justice prevails!" Everyone started applauding her. The blond girl came running after her.

"That was amazing." The police came and got him. Robin picked up the necklace.

"Next time, think before you take a lady's jewelry." She said to him. "Here you are." She placed it in her hands. "What's you're name?"

"Meg." She said. "Meg Giry."

"Name's Robin." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"I never saw a girl do that before." Meg said still amazed.

"Well, thank about six years of soft ball." She said.

"Oh, here's your mask back." She handed Robin the mask. "Is that for the festival?"

"Oh, no. It's for someone else." She said. "They lost their other one." She couldn't say that it broke, or that it was for Erik.

"You're humming was pretty too." Meg said. "Have you had lessons?"

"No, my parents weren't big music lovers." She said. "My voice still needs work though."

"Well, if you ever want to, then you can come to the Opera Populaire and you could be put in the chorus."

"Oh, no." She said modestly. "I don't do that sort of thing. I should get back. Everyones probably wondering where I am."

"Alright." They shook hands. "I hope to see you at the festival."

"You too." Robin started off and Meg went back to the opera house. "Wow, she's really nice."

When she got back, she had to make sure that no one was up to what she was doing. She had to hide the mask under her bed for a few hours before she could get to work. She waited till about three then got to work. Since everyone would be in town for a while longer, she figured that she could get a big chunk finished. First was the hard part. Splitting the mask. She went into the kitchen and looked for something to use. She then took a large knife and started carefully cutting it down the middle. It was a very hard process since she had a high chance in making the porcelain break. After half an hour, she had two perfect halves. She then took some sand paper and started rubbing over the cut end, so it wouldn't be sharp. She took the two halves and went back to her room. She took her pencil and started drawing on the inside of the mask she would give him. She drew a delphinium on the inside. She then took some paper and an envelope and started writing something. She took a heart sticker and sealed the envelope.

Later that evening...

"Um, Robin, the girls are still to-" Robin didn't have to hear another word. She was gonna have to be the one to approach Erik again. She grabbed the tray holding his dinner and she started for the west wing. She looked around and went to her room first to get the mask and the note, then went to the west wing. She knocked on the door, ther was no responce. She knocked again. Nothing. She opened the door and he was asleep at his desk. She smiled.

_Well, at least he's not mad._ She thought. She brought the tray over to his desk and placed it next to him. She then placed the mask next to it and the note on top of that. She turned to leave, but then something came into her mind. _Maybe, I can..._ She walked over to his other side and leaned over him. She noticed he was holding the shamrock flowers. She then thinking she should just go. But her determination was stronger. She then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Wo Ai Ni." She said before turning to leave.

Later that night. She wasn't able to get to sleep. She just sat in bed and stared out the window. She needed to get some air. She got out of bed and walked out of the room, up the hall, up some stairs, and to the roof. She walked out and sat down. She had a good view of the moon.

"Not a single cloud in the sky." She said to herself.

"I thought you'd be here." She turned her head.

_ ERIK!_ Her face was burning and her heart was racing. She looked at his face and saw the black mask on his face.

"I appreciate what you did."

"No problem." She said back.

"Why did you draw that flower on the inside?" He asked.

"Well, it stands for saintliness." She said. "Though you may not think that it says anything about you, I know that it describes you more than you know. You think that you're a forsaken angel but I know that you just need the right person to make you feel different. Oh, now you must think I'm really weird."

"No." He said. "Though what you said didn't make too much sense, I think you might be right." Robin let out a large yawn. "You should get some sleep." She started giggling.

"I suppose." She started for the door. She stopped when she was right in front of him. "Good night Erik."

"Good night." She gave a slight curtsy and walked inside.

_She always looks on the brighter side doesn't she?_ Erik thought. _Or maybe it's something else..._

Robin got back to her room and laid back in bed. She was glad that Erik wasn't mad anymore. Now all she had to do was confess her feelings and she could be happy. But first, she had to win against Sarah.

* * *

Hey, so I was working on the festival chapter when i realized I needed to make another before chapter to spark the feelings between these two. So I went back and made this chapter. Just something to get you going before the big night. I decided to use a Minimoni song for the festival special. It's called Minihamuzu no Kekkon, or in English, Miniham's Wedding Song. It sounds really cool too. In the AMV, Minimoni is in hamster form! It's so cute! The song I used in this chapter, the Japanese title is Atashi ga Alice datta Koro. Well, back to the festival chapter. later taterz!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Happy Festival Night_**

A few days later, the day of the festival finally arrived. Everyone was given the day off to prepare. Robin put the final touches on her dress and was almost set to go. She went into town with Julie and Maria for some last minute shopping. They stopped at a clothes shop and looked around for a bit at the masks. Julie picked out a white one with black streaks painted on it. Maria found a silver one with little gold blossoms painted on. Robin, however, was having a hard time finding one she liked. She wanted one that would be a good match for her dress. She found red ones, black ones, blue ones, pearl white ones, nothing.

"GAHHH!!" She shouted. "Isn't there one that I like?!"

"Robin, please calm down." Julie said.

"I can't! The festival is tonight and I don't have a mask for the masquerade!" Then, she finally found one. It was a black one with white lace outlining it. It had these little white flower prints on the sides and had little silver ripples surrounding them. "It's perfect." She pointed it out to the clerk and bought faster than you can say... well... I have no clue what.

"Now, why don't we go back and get ready." Julie suggested.

"That migth be a good idea." Maria said. "What do you think Robin?" When they turned around, she was gone. "Robin?" She was looking into a nearby jeweler. There was a beautiful necklace on sale. It was a small ruby heart and a small sapphire heart side by side.

"I have to have it!" She ran inside. Her two friends ran over to the window and saw her talking to the store clerk. He walked over to the window and picked up the necklace. He showed it to her and she nodded. She gave him some money and he boxed it up and gave it to her. She saw them in the window and waved. When she exited the store, they came up to her.

"What did you buy?" Julie asked. She took out the box and opened it up.

"Isn't it pretty?" Robin asked. They were amazed by it.

"It's so beautiful." Maria said. "Are you going to wear it tonight?"

"That's right." She closed the box and they were on their way. When they arrived back at the house, everyone was still getting ready. They running every which way trying to get things done before they had to leave. "I'm gonna head to the room." Robin then skipped off to the east wing. When she finally reached the door, it was open.

_Funny, I could have sworn the door was closed._ She opened it more and Erik was inside. He was standing in the middle of the room. She opened the door a little more and went in. He heard her come in.

"I wish to speak to you." He said.

"But, couldn't I have come to see you?" She asked.

"Yes, but I was told you went out." She looked off to the side. "I wanted to talk to you about this." He held up her note. He pointed to the three things written on the paper. "What is this?" She smiled.

"That's a secret." She said.

"I want to know." He said raising his voice slightly.

"I'll tell you after the festival." She said. "Is that fair?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You like making everything into a game, don't you?" He said.

"Well, when it's funny." She said. "But when I'm serious, then you might see another side of me." She brought her finger to her lips. "Besides, if I told you too soon, who knows what could happen?"

"Well then," He crossed his arms and made his way to the door, "I'll be looking forward to tonight."

"As will I." She gave him another heart melting smile before he left. "Oh, it's killing me! I love him too much! It's starting to tear me apart! I have to tell him sometime!" She covered her mouth. "No! I must be patient." She grabbed her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror with it in front of her. "Okay, have to make this count." She took off her shirt and slipped the dress over her head. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she started blushing.

_Pretty._ She thought. She decided to make some quadruple strand braids on both sides of her face and tied them back. She then let her hair down and then tied it with the braids. She then made her hair into a bun and took her elastic to tie it in place. She slipped her gloves on and then put on a new pair of shoes she bought. She looked in the mirror again and could barely recognize herself. Before she forgot, she slipped the necklace around her neck and placed her mask on.

Everyone was still waiting for Robin to be ready.

"Do you think she had trouble finding it?" Julie asked.

"No, she's smart. She keeps her things organized." Maria said.

"That's right." They looked around and saw Erik wasn't down either.

"Oh dear." Sarah had to break the silence. "What could be taking them?" Erik appeared on the west staircase. He was dressed in his 'Red Death' outfit (movie one). As he walked down the main steps he noticed the looks on everyones faces.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"No, Robin isn't here." After that last sentence, Robin came running down the east staircase.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Everyone just stared at her. Erik turned around and was surprised to see her. He never knew that she could look so grown up. He was use to her dressed up like a boy that it never occurred to him what she looked like just dressed like a girl. Robin tilted her head. "What?" He regained himself.

"Nothing. Let's go." They each exited one at a time. Sarah walked up next to Robin.

"Good luck, Miss Robin." She said teasingly. Robin just gave her a playful slap on the back.

"You too." Sarah was surprised that she could hit so hard.

_How can she have that much power?_ She wondered. Erik got into the driver seat of one of two carriages. Then, a boy about fourteen got into the other one. Robin recognized him right away.

"Will!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"I found this boy the night after you were kidnapped." He explained. "He said he needed somewhere to go."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Robin said in a very, extreme, cheery voice. "It's great to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you as well Mademoiselle." She giggled a little.

"You can just call me Robin." She said. She jumped down and into the carriage.

"She certainly has energy tonight." Julie said. The girls split into groups and filed into the carriages. When everyone was in, they made their way to the festival.

At the festival, everything was going smoothly. Men and women were giving flowers to the person special to them and music was filling the air. There were people that were just enjoying the sights and people that were handing out the flowers and the ones exchanging. A particular blond girl was exchanging a flower with a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Please accept this flower as a symbol of my feelings for you." The man took the flower and held out his own.

"And this one is for you," He said. "Meg Giry."

"Thank you." She took the flower and hugged him. Her mother was standing off to the side watching the festival progress. But when the two carriages arrived, the only thing she could see was Erik.

_Why is he here?_ She thought.

Robin burst out and started stretching.

"Man, it was cramped in there." She said. "Well, let's get this party started!" She ran off into the crowd.

"Miss Robin is very odd." William said.

"She may be," Erik said, "but, she is unique." Sarah overheard them talking and her blood started to boil.

_I will get that kiss first._

Robin walked over to the flower stand and looked at the different ones that are there.

"Wow, so many." She said. "I don't know which to pick." She then found some alstroemerias in a couple different colors. She chose a red one with white going into the center. "I'll give him this one." She looked off to the side and saw Sarah already giving him a flower. "Already?!"

"Monsieur, please accept this flower." She handed him a small bouquet of hydrangeas. Robin walked over and stared at them.

"You know what these mean?" She asked. Sarah's eye was twitching.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Understanding." A small dark cloud formed over their heads.

"I know, I'll get you another one." Sarah said.

"Sorry, you can only give one to show your feelings." Robin said.

"Who says that?" Sarah asked.

"It's right here on this flier I found." She snatched it from her hand and read it. She started feeling weird. "Erik." It was her turn now. She held up her flower. "Will you please accept this flower?" He took the flower from her. A passing bystander walked over and saw the flower.

"Ooo, very good flower." He said before walking away.

"And what does that one mean?" Sarah asked.

"Strength." Robin said. He then held out two of his own. They were in amazement. One was a yellow and orange daffodil and the other was a pink gardenia. He handed the gardenia to Robin. Sarah was acting all astonished when she got the daffodil.

"My favorite flower." She said.

_She's lying._ Robin thought.

"Daffodils stand for regard." She said.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Sarah asked. "And what about yours?"

"It stands for purity and joy." She answered. She reached into her bodice and pulled out a slip of paper. "It's all right here." She showed her a list of flowers and their meanings.

"Is everything this contrast in your home?" Erik asked.

"Meh, sort of." She said. "But it's very easy to get into." Erik spotted Madame Giry.

"Please excuse me." He walked away from the two girls. Robin placed her flower on her dress like a carnation. Sarah put hers in her hair. Madame Giry saw Erik coming and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was asked to come." He said.

"Where have you been hiding?" She asked.

"I live just outside Paris." He answered. "How is Christine?"

"She's doing just fine." She said. "She does still think of you from time to time." He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I was hoping she'd forget by now." He looked over at the two girls who he was just with.

"Who are those two?" She asked.

"One of them was the one who asked me to come." He said. "They both gave me flowers."

"I see." She took another good look at Robin. "What about that one there?" She pointed to her.

"That is Robin." He said. "She's been a bit of a handful since she came to stay with me. But, she does remind me of Christine."

"How so?" The climax was beginning.

"Erik! Come on!" Robin shouted. He bowed his head and left Madame Giry's side.

"Erik." He turned his head. "Do you love either of them?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"One of them, almost." He walked back over to the two girls. William walked up to Robin.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head. He held out some pink hyacinth flowers.

"Will you accept these?" He asked. "As a friend?" She smiled warmly and took the flowers.

"That's really sweet Will." It was time to choose dance partners.

"Well, I'll take the master and you can take the boy." Sarah said pulling Erik in a different direction.

"Don't worry." Will said. "I'll help you cut in." They started dancing. Robin wasn't dancing like everyone else, however.

"I learned these moves from Final Fantasy VIII." She told William. "Try to keep up."

"I'll do my best." He managed to keep up just fine. It was time to switch. Sarah was pulled away and Robin took Erik's hand. She started dancing her usual way and he knew her movements.

"You're doing well with me." She said.

"I was watching you." He told her. Meg passed by and saw her dancing with him. She automatically recognized him. They had to switch again and Robin was bac with William.

"Sarah is so annoying." She said. "Now what do I do?"

"Why don't you do something outrageous?" He asked.

"You know, that's crazy enough to work." She said hugging him. "Thanks Will." She went up to the musicians and handed them something. She then ran to the center of the crowd. Erik and Sarah stopped dancing long enough to stare.

_"What is she up to?" _Sarah said under her breath. Suddenly, they heard a gong go off.

-Miniham's Wedding Song-

_  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUJAA  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA_

_eien chikau no ja  
yahhoi! hora yahhoi!_

_Kadode wo shukusuru no ja  
HAMU HAMUMUUJAA_

_HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUJA  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA_

_medetai shunkan ja  
yahhoi! hora yahhoi!_

_minna de inoru ni ja  
HAMU HAMUMUUJAA_

_ippai tabete YEAH! YEAH!  
CONGRATULATION ja!_

_ippai utaou  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WA!  
HAPPY WEDDING SONG  
_

_MINI MINI saizu demo  
shiawase MAKISHIMAMU  
MINI MINI saizu demo  
ookina yume ga aru_

Robin started moving all around and did back flips.

_HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA_

_omoide tsukuru ja  
yahhoi! hora yahhoi!_

_shiawase wakatsu no ja  
HAMU HAMUMUUJAA_

_kokoro wo komete YEAH! YEAH!  
kongetsu mo seishun ja!  
minna de utaou  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WA!  
HAPPY WEDDING SONG  
_

_MINI MINI saizu demo  
kitaichi MAKISHIMAMU  
MINI MINI saizu demo  
ooki na ai ga aru_

ashe took a big basket of flowers and started throwing them everywhere and started dancing around everyone that she could. Sarah could stand how she could just make a fool of herself and not care who saw. But the main part of it was she was having the time of her life.

_kokoro wo komete YEAH! YEAH!  
kongetsu no seishun ja!  
minna de utaou  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WA!  
HAPPY WEDDING SONG!_

_MINI MINI saizu demo  
kitaichi MAKISHIMAMU  
MINI MINI saizu demo  
ooki na ai ga aru_

_HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA!  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA!_

_HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA!  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA!_

_HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA!  
HAMU HAAMU HAMUUJAA  
HAMUMUUJAA!_

_HAMUMUUJAA!  
HAMUMUUJAA!_

At the end of the song, everyone was cheering and applauding her. She took a few quick bows.

"Who wants an encore?" She shouted out. The crowd got louder. "Alrighty then!"

-Angel of Darkness-

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_"when darkness falls  
pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight"_

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

_The drams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our  
new kingdom_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
the world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_"Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight_

_"I will fight  
I will fight  
I will fight  
I will fight"_

_Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

_But we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
the world is in your hand  
but I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
don't follow your command  
but I will fight and I will stand_

As the song was about to end, her dreams were all shattered...

/while she was singing\

Erik was watching as Robin performed for everyone. Sarah didn't want to look, but she did since Erik was. She quickly turned to him and made him turn to her.

"Monsieur." She began. "I know you just see me as one of the girls that works for you, but there's something about me you must know."

"And what would that be?" He asked and was still trying to watch Robin's performance.

"The truth is, I love you." He was in shock. She quickly got on her tip toes and kissed him, Robin's song was ending and she saw the scene...

Erik pulled away. Robin dropped her basket. He looked at her and her cheeks were stained with tears. She lost.

"Robin?" He tried to touch her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Th-that's really sweet." She said trying to keep a smile on. "I-I never would have guessed." She turned her back to them. "I'm not feeling too well. I'm gonna go home." She started walking away.

"Robin!" But she had disappeared in the crowd.

"Just let her be." Sarah said. "If she wants to leave she can." She just seemed too calm to him.

_No, something else is wrong here._ He thought.

As she walked down the long dark street, she took one last look at the festival. She knew that she had to leave Erik forever now. She never even told him her feelings. So, before she would leave, he would tell him. In her own special way...

* * *

Oooo, She lost. Too bad huh? But it's not over just yet folks! I wouldn't end a story like this. Or would I? No, I wouldn't. I'm known better than that. But anyways, how will this turn out? How will she confess her love to him? Will he be able to return her feelings? You'll find out later. But for now, I'm practicing my singing. better go. Later taterz!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't Go**_

When everyone returned, it almost felt like the scene at the festival was only an illusion. Yet, it was all too real. Sarah took the victory to the top and decided that she would rub it in Robin's face. Julie and Maria started to worry about Robin since she said she was going home early. William, however, could sense her heartbreak. He took the horses to the stable and heard Robin crying in the back garden. He looked around and saw that she was up in the apple tree. He climbed up and sat next to her.

"Robin, what is it?" He asked.

"I lost." She said.

"Lost what?"

"The bet." He wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"Tell me what this is about." She took some deep breaths.

"Well, three days ago, Sarah made a deal with me. If we both attended the festival with Erik, the first one of us to get a kiss from him would win." Her breaths became shaken. "And if I lost, I'd have to go home and never come back."

"Is there another way?" She shook her head.

"I have to leave in the morning." She explained. "I still haven't confessed my feelings." William took her hand.

"Then it's not too late." He said. "You still have time." He jumped down from the tree and Robin followed after him. "What did you have in mind?"

Sarah took off her dress and got into her night gown. She knew that this was tearing Robin apart and she was enjoying it. She brushed off her dress and hung it up. She noticed that Robin didn't come back to the room. Not that she even cared. Julie walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"We know what you did to Robin." She said. Maria and William stood next to her. A devilish smirk spread across her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned around but Julie forced her back around.

"You broke her heart!" Sarah pushed her away.

"It was her fault for being a fool." She said.

"She loves him more than life itself!" William said. "She told me! And it shows in her eyes whenever she looks at him!"

"She doesn't belong here." Sarah said. "She's an outsider."

"She still deserves a chance." Maria said. "She cares more about him than you do."

"Impossible!" She pushed them all away at once.

"It's true!" William said. "He was her first and only love in her entire life!"

"He's telling the truth." Robin said walking into the room. "Ever since I was in middle school, when I first saw him, my heart was set on him." She sighed. "But, now it really isn't in the cards anymore." She walked passed the four of them and to her bed. "I'll start packing in the morning." She plopped down face first.

"Well..." Sarah was trying to find the right words for her, "...I suppose that's it then." William left the room. Julie and Maria went over and tried to console her. Sarah just went to bed.

Four in the morning, Robin woke up. She got out of bed and started packing her things. She got changed into her t-shirt and her jeans. She left her stuff on her bed and left with her dark green cloak. She went out into the garden and started gong through the flowers. She made a list of those she needed:

Acacia (yellow): Secret love  
Agapanthus: Love  
Almond Flower: hope  
Azalea: first love  
Bittersweet: truth  
Carnation (pink): I can't be with you  
Chrysanthemum (both red and white): love & truth  
Cock's Comb: Affection  
Michaela Daisy: farewell  
Dandelion: until we meet again  
Forget-me-not: true love, remembrance  
Gardenia: love, purity, joy  
Hyacinth (purple, white): I am truly sorry, I'll pray for you  
Iris: Message of faith, wisdom, hope, valor, friendship  
Lily: majesty, truth, honor, prosperity  
Lily of the Valley: return of happiness  
Mint: virtue  
Orchid: beauty, love  
Rose (red, pink, red and white together): love, perfect happiness, unity  
Syringa: memories  
Tulip (red): declaration of love  
Wattle: secret love  
Zinnia (magenta): lasting affection

She managed to find most of the flowers she needed from the garden. She'd have to go into town for more.

_"Hello again."_ She strange girl appeared.

"Not now." She gathered up her flowers. "I have a lot to do."

_"Are you really going to leave?"_ She asked. Robin started shaking.

"Yes." she said. "I have to." The girl's face was sad.

_"Call for me when you are ready."_ She said. Robin stared at her with confusion. _"I will help you find the portal."_ She disappeared. Robin sighed and started for town.

Paris was eerily quiet. The decorations were still up and the streets were covered with flowers and confetti. The memory of the night before came back to her. She could see herself dancing in the crowd throwing flowers everywhere. Everyone was cheering and applauding her strange behavior. She wished that it was only that and not more. She sighed. She went to the flower stands and grabbed some of the flowers she needed. Her list was nearly complete. She needed the dandelions. None of the stands had dandelions and there weren't any around. On the walk home, she found some, luckily. She used them to tie the flowers together. She also pulled out her hair tie and used it as well. It was stretched out and had the words "Angel of Love" written in white.

It was late in the morning when she returned. Apparently, everyone in the house was still sleeping. The festival must have taken more out of them than she thought. She went back to her room long enough to grab her things, some paper, and an envelope. She wrote a note saying she was sorry for ever being a burden and that she was leaving. She took out some star stickers and placed it on as the seal. She went to the west wing. She stopped in front of the study. She held her hand to the door about to knock, but then pulled her hand away.

"I can't do it." She walked away. She then went to the music room. There was the piano. She then left the flowers there. She grabbed her belongings and walked out the door.

When everyone woke up, they found that Robin had already left. So far, the only ones who knew why were Julie, Maria, William, and Sarah. No one was able to find her anywhere.

Robin was lying in the tall grass in the large field where she woke up the first day she arrived in this world. She was watching the clouds go by and waiting for the sun to go down. She decided now was the time to call the girl.

"Hey, you here?" The girl appeared beside her.

_"I am here."_ He touched her shoulder and her hand was cold.

"I'm ready." She nodded and touched the stone on her ring. It started to glow and a small light was pointing to the forest.

_"This will lead you there."_ Robin nodded to her and started walking.

Erik was going through his music to get his mind off Robin running away. But he just sat back at his desk and rested his head in his hands. Sarah came in with some tea.

"Monsieur, I thought you might want some." She placed a cup deside him.

"Why would she leave?" He asked himself out loud.

"Well, maybe she found out how to get home." Sarah said. "These pieces need to be delivered right?" She picked up some of his latest work. She looked through them and found Somewhere Out There and Dreams to Dream in them.

_Aren't these her songs?_ She thought.

"She didn't even say goodbye." He banged his fist against the desk.

"Please, you must calm down." She tried to touch his shoulder, he got up and walked to the door. "Master..." He walked down the hall to the music room. When he opened the door, the strange girl was holding the small bouquet of flowers Robin left.

_"Curious."_ She said. _"How love can have such painful effects on the human soul."_

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

_"No reason." _She said. _"I wished to protect these." _She handed them to him. _"Miss Robin left them."_ He just stared at the assortment for a moment then found the note. He opened it up and started to read.

_"Dear Erik,_

_I'd probably already be gone by the time you find these. All I wanted you to know was I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been and that I'm glad I knew you. And the phrases I sent you before, each one of those mean the exact same. I love you. I won't be here anymore, the reason I can't explain. Please don't hate me for leaving like this. But, I love you with all my heart and soul. You don't have to love me back, I just wanted you to know. I hope you forgive me in time. Farewell.  
Sukidesu,_

_Robin"_

He dropped the note after he read it.

"All this time." He said. "Why didn't she say anything?"

_"She is very shy at heart."_ She explained. _"The only reason why she was so energetic while she was here was the thought that you were here and it sparked her." _He restrained himself from letting tears fall from his eyes. _"You can still find her."_

"How?" He asked

_"She's in the forest."_ She explained. _"The ring she wears is the reason she's here. I gave it enough life to lead her to the portal. But it only reacts to her heart."_

"What are you saying?" He asked.

_"It's a possibility she'll be led in circles. This will give you the chance to find her."_ He ran to the door. Before opening it, he turned around and the girl was gone.

"Thank you." He opened the door and ran down the hall. Sarah watched him rush by. she then looked in the music room and girl returned, and was still holding the flowers.

"Who are you?" She asked.

_"A guardian for Lord Erik."_ She said.

"Excuse me?"

_"I am assigned to help Lord Erik find his true love."_ She pulled out an Azalea. _"That poor soul."_

"What do you know?" She said.

_"I've been watching Miss Robin since before she came here." _She explained. _"She truly has strong feelings for him. She even found the right flowers."_ She placed them on the piano and walked over to the window. _"He wants her to stay."_ Sarah walked over to the window and saw Erik run into the garden then towards the field.

"Where is he going?" Sarah asked.

_"To retrieve Miss Robin."_ Sarah couldn't believe it. In the end, she lost the contest after all. She looked over the horizon and saw storm clouds on their way.

"They're gonna get caught in the-" She turned to the girl but she was gone. She knew that she had to see what was gonna happen. She ran out of the music room and after him.

The storm came faster than expected. Thunder and lightning filled the air and rain fell down to the ground. Robin was still going around in circles finding the portal home. She began to remember her middle school existence. All these boys would try to ask her out since she was so pretty. All the other girls were so jealous. But she always turned them down since the Phantom was the only man for her. In high school, she had the reputation of "The Loveless Heart". But she did love. She kept stumbling over the rocks and roots all over the ground. The sky got darker which made it harder for her to see.

"Where'd I put my mini flashlight?" She pulled it out of her back pocket and turned it on. "That's better." Another flash of lightning filled the sky. Her heart, soul and mind were still trying to recover from the shock. But she knew it would have to take years. Maybe even her entire life. A cold wind blew and she started shivering. "Where is it?" the thunder started ringing in her ears. She quickened her pace.

-I'm With You-

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

She heard footsteps behind her.

_"Robin!"_ She knew he was following her.

"Go away!" She shouted back. The footsteps got faster. She started to run. She didn't know which way she was going but she was just following the glow from the ring. The light started to fade. "No! Don't go out." She didn't pay attention and fell down. She tried getting up but her leg started hurting. There was a large cut on her leg and it started bleeding. She grabbed one f her shirts and ripped it then wrapped the cloth around her leg. The glow was gone.

"Robin." She shined her flashlight in front of her.

"Go away!" She shouted again.

"Please, tell me why you-"

"I can't!" He tried to walked towards her but she moved back. "I can't tell you." She was now back against a tree.

"Do you love me?" She gasped. He looked up at him but tried to avoid his eyes.

"Yes." She said. "But, I was too scared to tell you since, I believed you still loved Christine."

"I do." He said. She started feeling the hurt. "But there's someone I care for even more."

"Erik, I can't stay any longer." She said. "I can't stay here. I need to return home." He walked up to her and knelt down next to her.

"You're lying." She started crying.

"You're right." She started shaking. "I don't have to go home. But it's hard for me to explain." He grabbed her hand then pulled the ring. It wouldn't come off. "OW!"

"Why won't it come off?!" She pulled her hand away.

"It stays on until I return to my world." She tried to get up but fell back down. He quickly lifted her up. "Put me down!"

"No." She tried to get him to let go but she was just waisting her energy. "I'm taking you back."

"No!" Before she knew it, something came crashing down on her lips. She shined her flashlight.

_Erik..._ he pulled away.

"Do you see now?" She was in shock. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Erik?" Her voice sounded almost childlike.

"I want you to stay." She started crying again and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'm just an idiot! Please forgive me!"

"I already did." Sarah was watching from a ways away. She couldn't help but smile.

_"So, you do love her."_ She whispered. _"I guess I lost. Take care of him Robin."_

Everyone was waiting outside the house to see if they would return. Sarah was the first to come back.

"How are they?" One of the girls asked.

"They'll be back soon." She said. "Robin's staying."

* * *

Well? Well? didn't I tell you? Robin won in her own special way. Sarah may have won the battle, but lost the war. can you wait to see what will happen next? But I might not post for a while since I have some other stories to take care of. If I do that, I can get started on a new one I've been saving. Man, I can't wait to get back on the road again! Well, you know what I mean. Oh, that's right. The fourth is coming up. DUCK AND COVER! -jumps under bed and covers ears- Yeah, I hate fireworks so I don't have a strong like for this day. Well, see ya on the flip side. Later taterz!


	10. Chapter 10

**_If You Worry..._**

A week went by since the festival and the almost run away incident. Robin has been in a much more cheery mood. But she never got over her tomboy thing. But somethings been going on this day. Erik once more locked himself up and has asked to be to himself. Everyone was beginning to wonder what was wrong.

"Robin, did something happen between the two of you?" Julie asked.

"No, he just said he needed to be alone." She said. "He didn't tell me why or anything."

"Well, summer is almost coming." Sarah said. "He's usually like this when summer comes around."

"Really?" Robin sighed in relief. "If it's normal, then I suppose we should't be too worried."

"But we were hoping that with you he might change a little bit." The slump returned. A thought just struck Robin.

"Wait! What day is it?" She asked.

"June 7th." Sarah said.

"No way!" She started to panic. "My birthday is coming!" An eerie aura filled the room.

"Why didn't you say so?" Maria asked.

"I was so caught up in all this that I forgot." She started rubbing her head with frustration. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I didn't I remember? I always remember when my birthday was!"

"Could it be that you're in another world?" Julie suggested.

"I suppose." Robin said.

_That's right. It's been a while since I've seen home. And now I'm forgetting everything._ She thought.

"Well, should we tell the master of this event?" Maria asked.

"No, I don't want him to be bothered by it." Robin got up and walked out of the room.

"I don't know why she wouldn't want him to know." Julie said. "She does, well, love him right?"

"She does." Sarah said. "And it's possible that he has the same feelings as her. But there seems to be something else in her mind that she can't seem to leave to itself." Maria got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked her.

"I'm going to check on Robin." She closed the door and left the two girls to themselves. She walked down the hallway and up a fight of stairs and down another hallway and up more stairs and so on until she reached the roof. Robin was sitting near the edge staring out at the horizon. "Robin, why don't you want to tell the master?" She saw her hands tighten into a fist.

"Because, I don't want him to be too caught up in me." She said. "He just found out that a girl was in love with him and that she's from another world. Plus, I realized, that I remind him of Christine. I don't want to remind him of her. He'll just be caused nothing but pain."

"But, he seems to have been a little happier with you here." Maria said.

"It's not true!" She shouted. "He may be wearing a smile on the outside, but he's still hurting inside. I want him to forget Christine and of the hurt she caused him. I want him to live for a new future. Because... because..." She wasn't able to finish her words off. She just stood up, walked past Maria and went back inside.

_Robin, you've done so much. If only you could see it._ Maria thought. Robin walked down the hall with a depressed look on her face. She wanted so much to tell Erik of her birthday, but he didn't want to be in the way. Being caught in her own thoughts, she didn't look where she was going and ran into a corner. More like a door. She rubbed her forehead and stared at the door.

"How long has this been here?" She opened it up and found a beautifully decorated room. It looked like it was for a lady or something. She realized it must have been for Christine, if she ever was here. She let out a deep sigh and closed the door. Before walking away, she opened the door again and walked inside. She walked to the center of the room and just looked around for a moment. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed that just about everything in the room was white, from the curtains to the sheets and blankets on the bed. She just sat there and soaked it all in.

_Why would he make this room all white? _She wondered. _Hm, maybe I can help._ She ran out of the room but didn't bother closing the door. She found a closet with some paint inside. She grabbed some brushes and a couple different colors and ran back to the room. She looked around before walking back into the room. She moved some of the objects that were up against the wall so they wouldn't be damaged by the paint. She looked at the first wall and started to imagine it with an ocean scenery on it. A nice sandy beach overlooking the bright blue sea.

"Yeah, perfect." She grabbed a paint brush and got to work.

That evening...

Erik walked up to the door to the girl's bedroom. He hesitated in knocking on the door since he was worried Robin would be mad for not being around for a while. But he knew she'd be happy to see him either way. Then, after the fifth attempt, it just swung open.

"Uh... master!" All the girls stood up and curtsied.

"Where's Robin?" He asked.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." Julie admitted. He just closed the door and started back down the hallway.

"Not since this morning?" He repeated to himself. "Where on earth could she have wondered off to?" Then, when he came to the small corner, he noticed the door was open. He went to close it and found Robin inside. She fell asleep with a paint brush on her face.

_What was she doing?_ He thought. He looked at the wall and saw the ocean scene she painted. She had finished it before she dozed off. She was starting on another wall and giving it a valley like look with lots of flowers and openness. But she fell asleep a quarter of the way in. He moved the paint brush from her face and she started to wake up. She sat up and let out a large yawn.

"Oi, I have to stop falling asleep during art class." She said still half asleep. She looked up at Erik and remembered she wasn't in school. She jumped up to her feet and moved to the far side of the room. "E-E-Erik! What are y-you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said. "How did you even find this room?"

"Well, I was on the roof and on my way back, I sort of spaced out and I just, found it by accident." She touched her face and felt the wet paint on her cheek. She started to freak out. "Oh god! I fell asleep in the paint didn't I?"

"With a paint brush on your face." He corrected.

"I better get this washed off." She walked past him and out the door.

"Why is she acting so strange?" He wondered. After washing the paint off her face, Robin started feeling bad. She felt really stupid for how she acted in front of Erik. She started for her room but just couldn't go back. She just had to see Erik for some reason. But she thought he must think she's foolish for the way she acted.

"I can't believe myself." She said. "Is this what it's like when someone's in love?" She then reached out for a random door to god knows where and just opened it up. She found herself in a completely different room. everything was black and red and was only lit up by some candles spread across the room. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

_Is this..._ She closed the door.

"Found you." She jumped back after hearing Erik's voice behind her.

"Y-y-you scared me!" She said.

"I wasn't expecting you to find your way to my room." He remarked.

_I was right._ She sighed.

"Sorry. I just spaced out again." She said. "I better go back to my room." But before she was able to leave, he grabbed her arm, closed the door and locked them inside. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"Why are you acting so strange?" He asked. She looked at him in astonishment.

"Nothing." She lied. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're a terrible liar." He said to her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What is troubling you?" She knew he'd keep her here until he gets the truth.

"Okay, I just don't want you to worry so much about me." She said. "I've made you worry enough already. And..." She couldn't say a word of her birthday.

"Maria came to me this afternoon saying your birthday was coming." He knew! She felt a bead of sweat role down her neck.

"What? That's just crazy talk." She said trying to sound surprised. "I mean, that isn't true at all." He decided not to argue with her this late at night.

"Then I'll see you in the morning." He tried hugging her but she just walked right past him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "Goodnight."

"Good ni-" She had already left.

As she walked down the dark hallway, she could feel the eerie aura still linger around. She figured it must just be from earlier. Her heart started beating fast. She looked around but only saw the darkness around her. But either way, she kept feeling uneasy. She started to run. Next she started hearing footsteps. They were catching up to her faster than she expected. She quickened her pace and started taking random detours. When the steps finally went away, she stopped running. But when she looked around, she found herself back at Erik's door.

"H-how did I-?" The door swung open and she was pushed inside. She saw Erik lock the door. "What gives?!" He wasn't looking too happy with her at all. When she realized this, she started to feel nervous.

"Robin, why do you insist that you're alright?" He asked her. "I can tell when you're lying to me." Tears started falling down her face.

"I-I don't know." She said. "I just can't stand having people worrying about me. When they do, they just start hovering over me non stop making sure that I'm in line. It's not something I can deal with."

"But if you continue like this, you'll make us worry even more." He placed his hand on her head. "That includes all of us here."

"I'm sorry." She started to sound like a little girl apologizing to her father. She let out a large yawn. "What time is it?" That was just so like her.

"You should have gone to bed some time ago." He answered.

"Oh, well I should..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" She started looking every which way until she finally met his eyes.

"Can I... stay with you?" She started getting all flustered. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Maybe I should just go back to my room." As she walked past him, he lifted her up into his arms.

"I would like you to stay here tonight." He said smoothly. Robin lifted her hand up to his exposed cheek and let it rest there for the moment. She then lifted her head closer to his until their lips suddenly touched. When she broke the kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

_It's time I returned that kiss from some time ago. _She thought. _And it's also a goodnight kiss._ Erik just couldn't help but start laughing.

"What?" Robin asked.

"That was just unexpected." She pouted.

"Well excuse me for giving you a kiss." She crossed her arms and turned her head away. He started laughing even harder. She jumped out of his arms and glared at him.

"Robin, you know I'm only joking." A devilish smirk appeared on her face. Next thing he knew, she had jumped up and tackled him so hard they both fell down.

"REVENGE!" She shouted before breaking out laughing. After getting that out of her system, she moved up closer to him again but started whispering something. _"Wo Ai Ni _(For those who forget, it means I love you)._" _Her head then rested on his chest. When he was able to see her face, her eyes were already closed and her breathing had slowed down.

_How did she manage to fall asleep so fast?_ He thought. But that didn't really matter. He got back up with Robin in his arms and walked over to the large bed and set her down. He moved to the other side and got in next to her. As he rested one of his hands on his pillow, Robin subconsciously touched it. Though her eyes were still closed, she still had her emotions working her brain for her. He wrapped on arm around her waist and he placed his other hand to the back of her head and gently drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Robin was still out when Erik woke up. He got out of bed and walked up to a mirror that hung on the wall beside them. He removed the black mask and looked at his face.

_She still hasn't seen._ He thought. _If she knew, then she'd leave you. She'll be disgusted with you. She'd even- _Withing the mirror's reflection, he saw Robin staring at him. But not just him, his face. _-fear you. _He placed his mask on his face and turned to face her. She sat up in the bed.

"Did you see?" He asked calmly. She didn't answer. He moved closer to her and she just stayed still. "Did you see?" She didn't answer. She wasn't even looking at him. He grabbed her arm and made hr look at him. "Answer me!"

"I can't, you wouldn't be happy if I did." She finally said. He released her arm and walked to the far side of the room.

"Go back to your room." He said in an almost whisper. Robin quickly got up and walked over to the door. Before leaving, she looked back over at him.

_"Stranger than you dreamed it."_ She whispered before opening the door and leaving Erik to himself. She started walking down the hallway but then started to run. She wasn't headed for her room. She opened the main doors and ran out into the front garden. She ran past the many flower beds and to the gates. As they opened up, she ran through them but didn't notice the carriage rushing right towards her.

* * *

There, what do ya think? I know I was suppose to work on my other stories, but I just had a new idea for the story and I just couldn't keep away. Well, I'm glad I was able to get this on. She sees his face, he gets mad at her, she's hit by a carriage. But, who's in the carriage I wonder? I know, you don't. I'm not telling till the next chapter. You'll just have to find out then. Well, I better go. It's really late here and I wanna plan for the next anime con. I'M GONNA BE MOMIJI SOHMA FROM FRUITS BASKET! He's so cute!


	11. Chapter 11

_**How It All Started**_

Robin woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the bees buzzing outside her window. She pushed off her sheets and just stared out the window. The bright Seattle sun was gleaming through the curtains, which annoyed her to hell. She heard a loud knock on her bedroom door.

_"Yo squirt! Time for school!"_ Her sister called out to her.

"I'll be down in a minute." She said but just fell back onto her pillow. So her mother came it five minutes later with an air horn. She pressed the button and Robin just shot right up.

"Get up." She said. "Remember, if you get an A on that test I'll take you to see a play this weekend."

"Whatever." Robin said and got out of bed. She went through her drawers and found a black pair of pants and a gray t-shirt. Robin was up late studying for a big test she had in freshman science. Though she knew that sleep was necessary for success, she was always the one to cram at he last minute. She packed up her stuff in her backpack and got into her outfit of choice. She suddenly smelt blueberry muffins from downstairs and quickly ran downstairs.

"Oh, there she is." Her mother said.

"MUFFINS!" She shouted.

"Yes, I have a blueberry muffin here for you." She placed a really big one at her spot and poured her some Sunny D. She jumped into her spot and started chomping down that muffin like it was nothing.

"So, you make another bet with your mother?" Her father asked from behind his book.

"Yeah, she said she'd take me to a play if I got an A on today's science test." She gulped down her juice then ran upstairs to get her backpack. She ran back down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hey Robin, you're not gonna break out singing that song again, are you?" Tracy asked joining her sister at the door.

"Of course not." Robin said innocently, but had her fingers crossed in her pockets. As they waited for the bus, Robin felt the temptation growing inside her. But she had to keep quiet for just a little longer. When the bus arrived, Robin sat next to Sarah, her best friend from middle school (Weird, huh?).

"Whoa, you don't look too good." Sarah said.

"Well, I was up late last night studying." She said.

"Another bet with your mom?" She nodded. "Oh god. Will you in this time?"

"Damn straight." She said. "This time, I'll prove that I can win if I want." She punched the seat in front of her and left a big hole in the leather. She slowly pulled her hand out.

"You broke another seat." She said quietly.

When they finally reached the school, Robin was still feeling exhausted from her all night study session. But she wasn't willing to give up yet. Since her first period was science, she had nothing to worry about. She went to her classroom and took her seat and started studying again. She kept on going until the bell rang.

"Put everything away except for a pen or pencil." Her teacher said. She put her stuff under her desk and grabbed a pencil. "You have the entire period to finish. Please remember to look over your answers when you've finished. You may begin." She began looking over the questions and then...

_I FORGET THE ANSWERS! _She thought in a panic. She had to at least try. She started scribbling down random answers as much as she could. She did come across some answers that she knew and continued her test. In the end, she was the first to finish. She walked up to her teacher's desk and placed her test down. She turned around to sit back down.

"Not so fast Miss Saydey." She slowly turned around and saw her teacher take out the red pen. Then she took out a blue pen. She uncapped the red one and started looking over the test. Sweat started rolling down the back of Robin's neck. After looking over the test, she took out the blue pen and wrote something on the front. She handed the test back to Robin and she saw the score.

"100!?" She didn't know whether to be happy or just plain freaked out.

"Congratulations Robin." She started running all around the classroom like she was drinking coffee and Mountain Dew at the same time.

"I ACED IT!" She shouted. "I ACED IT! I ACED IT! I ACED IT!"

"Please sit back in your seat." Her teacher said. "Your classmates are still working." She was set on pause and then went back to her seat.

That afternoon in the cafeteria, Robin was ready to rub it in her mom's face.

"I'm telling you Sarah, it's the best thing in the world!" She said as they stood in the lunch line. "Mom's gonna be in shock when she figures out I passed.

"It's a first for all of us." Sarah said grabbing a plate of pizza. "So, what play are you gonna see?" As Robin reached for some pizza, she just froze up. "You haven't decided what play to see?!"

"No." She answered sheepishly.

"Jeez, well maybe I can help." Robin grabbed her pizza and ran after her friend. They both grabbed some water bottles and went to the cash line. "So, I have a list of plays that are out so far in Seattle. You need one for Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Robin said. They both payed for their food and went to their table.

"So, here's the list." She pulled out a piece of paper with a list of plays and their weekend shows.

"Hm, they all seem really good." Robin said. "It's so hard to choose." She looked up and down the list several times thinking of what to pick. She took a bite of her pizza and a sip of her water.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sarah asked. She nodded. "How about this one?" She pointed to The Phantom of the Opera.

"What's that about?" She asked.

"It's about a girl who's been receiving singing lessons from an 'Angel of Music'. When she finally sings the lead part in an opera, he appeared to her that night after the show. But it wasn't an angel at all. It was the notorious Phantom of the Opera. What she didn't know was that he had fallen in love with her and always wanted her to be his. But, by a strange coincidence, her old childhood friend comes to see her and says that HE loves her too. She falls for him and leaves the poor Phantom in the dark. But he chooses not to give in so easily." Robin's eyes were already shining with excitement.

"I have to see that play!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I have the DVD with me if you want to borrow it before Saturday." She held up the disk in a tiny CD case.

"Alright." She handed her the movie and she stuck it in her bag.

"There's also a book too." Robin just stared at her.

"You know I don't read." She said.

"I know." She said. "Just pointing out." They both started laughing.

"So, what else is there to the story?" She asked.

"I don't want to be a spoiler." She said.

"Aw, come on!" She whined.

"Nope." Robin started attacking her with the pizza. "I'll never tell!" Three teachers had to make her stop.

"Robin, pizza is for eating, not a weapon." She just pouted and crossed her arms.

When she got home that afternoon, she was still holding her test in her hand. Her mom opened the door.

"Well, how'd the test go?" She asked.

"Read it and weep!" She said holding up the test.

"Wh-wh-what! 100?" She was in shock.

"Yeah, ain't it weird?" She walked passed her mom and went into the kitchen to grab a mini bottle of juice. "Remember, you aid that you'd take me to see a play on Saturday if I got an A. I won the bet." Her mother just sighed.

"A deal was a deal." She said. "What play do you want to see?"

"The Phantom of the Opera." She said. "Sarah said it was a good show."

"Alright. Then that's what we'll see." Robin opened her juice bottle and went up to her room. She took out the DVD and put it inside her DVD player.

_I hope this is as good as Sarah says._ She pressed play. As she watched it, she was being left in awe. She never saw a movie like this. And as she saw the Phantom, her heart started beating fast. She didn't know why she was feeling this way at all. But one thing was for certain. She was falling in love. As she saw the Phantom cry, she started to cry. When he was mad, so was she. And when he sang, she felt her mind go crazy and fill her soul with her new feeling. She never thought that falling in love was possible up to this point. But she did. When the movie ended, she felt disappointed. She looked at her calender and wrote down on Saturday's date:

_The Phantom of the Opera night!_

Friday night. It was the night of the Music Festival. She had signed up last week and got in. She just needed a song to sing. She was still wondering what to sing. She peaked out from behind the curtain and saw her parents in the front row. She had to think of something quick if she wanted to go on. She started pacing around fro a moment. Till it finally came to her.

When her name was called, she walked on the stage and up to the microphone. She handed some music down to the musicians and they read it over. The music started to play.

-Think of Me-

Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . .

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!

The lights turned off and everyone started cheering. She was left out of breath. As she walked down from the stage, Sarah ran up to her.

"So I take it you saw the movie?" She asked.

"That's right." She said "It was amazing! I was just so... I can't even explain it."

"Well, believe me, the play is better than the movie." She said Robin was started to get anxious.

"Come on! You're leading me on again!" She whined.

"Just trust me, 'kay?" Robin sighed.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday." She said. "And I'm going to see it then."

SATURDAY NIGHT! Robin was wearing a pair of black pants with a white shirt and a black jacket. She felt like she was going to a business meeting. She put her hair up in a braided bun and put two black and pink hair-stix in it. She ran down from her room and slipped on her sneakers.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" She shouted up to her parents. Her mom and dad came running down the stairs.

"Let's get moving then." Robin ran out the door and down to the car.

"So, Tracy's not coming?" She asked.

"No, she's out with her boyfriend tonight." Her mother answered. "So it's just us tonight." They all piled into the car and drove off. When they reached the theater, the place was packed.

"I never knew it was THAT great." Robin said. "But I'm not going to give in!" She ran to the ticket booth and ordered three tickets. Of course, her father payed. They were up in the balcony, but they had a good view of the stage. As the show got started, Robin was just feeling so excited and started bouncing up and down in her seat. As the chandelier started to rise, she stopped moving. All she did was watch.

_This is just so awesome._ She thought. As they continued with the show, she noticed that it was better than Sarah had told her. And as she watched the Phantom appear on the stage, her heart nearly skipped a beat. Even here, she was still having the same feeling as before. She now understood that she was in love with him. The music suddenly stopped and the lights came on.

"Robin, we're in intermission right now." Her mother said trying to get her attention. She was just so mesmerized and was lost in her own revere. "Want to buy some souvenirs?" She jumped up and ran off.

"That got her going." Her father said.

"It sure did."

She ran up to the souvenir stand and started looking at all there was.

"I want this t-shirt, this one, this one, a pin, a hat, and a sweatshirt." She payed for her stuff and ran back to her seat. She took off her jacket and pulled one of the t-shirts over her other one and pulled her sweatshirt over that. She grabbed her hat and stuck the pin on it and placed it on her head.

"You went to town didn't you?" Her father teased her.

"I sure did." The lights started dimming again and the music was starting. She sat still again and just watched. once more, she was mesmerized by the music, the songs, and of course, you-know-who. As it got to The Point of No Return, Robin was on the edge of her seat. But when she looked above the stage, she saw something. She squinted a little and it was a girl.

_"Hey."_ She whispered to her mom. _"Do you see that girl up there above the stage?"_

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." She looked again and the girl was gone.

_Must be my imagination._ She just shrugged and went back to watching the show. As it ended, she was glad hat she went. Sarah really was good at finding good things.

On the way home, Robin fell asleep in the car. Her father was starting to get a little drowsy but not enough to fall asleep at the wheel. As they passed through a set of lights, Robin opened her eyes and saw a ruck headed right for them.

"Dad look out!" But before he had the time to react, it already hit them.

* * *

Robin shot straight up from her bed ad started breathing heavily. She looked around the room and realized she was back in Erik's mansion.

"But, how did I?" She remembered seeing a carriage rushing towards her and she blacked out. She noticed she had bandages in a few places.

"You're awake." She turned her head and saw someone she was afraid to see.

_Christine Daae!_ She thought. Her mind went into a panic.

"I'm sorry about earlier. We didn't see you." Robin stood up.

"You shouldn't be here." She said. "It's dangerous."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Please, you have to leave." She grabbed her hands and tried to lead her out of the room.

"Well, Raoul has gone to find your master." She said. Robin's blood ran cold. "Should I go get him?"

"He's going to find HIM?!" She ran out the door. She started searching the house for the Vicomte de Chagny, whom of all people, shouldn't be here as well as Christine.

_If he's seen, this place will go to hell in a hamster ball!_ She finally found him about to knock on the door to the study.

"No!" He turned his head to see her standing on the far end of the hall.

"You're awake." He was relieved that she was fine. "I thought for a moment you were dead."

"You shouldn't be here." She said. "Both you and Christine have to leave before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Please, you have to trust me." She heard the door to the study open up.

"Ah, it opened." He started back to the study but Robin tried to pull him away.

"No, you'll be seen!" She pleaded.

"Why don't you want me meeting your master?" He asked her.

"Well, well, well." She let out a small squeak. Raoul was frozen solid after hearing that voice. He slowly turned around to see Erik standing just outside the door. "If it isn't the Vicomte de Chagny." He started walking towards them.

"You." He started backing away. "I thought you were dead." He started chuckling.

"You really are a fool." He said. "Do you think I was there when that mob found my lair?"

"You won' steal Christine again!" She shouted.

"Raoul please!" Robin shouted. "I told you two to leave!" He then fixed his gaze on her.

"How did you know my name?" She covered her mouth.

"Robin, what is this about?" She started feeling nervous. She then started feeling dizzy and fainted.

* * *

Ooo! Busted! There's no way Robin's gonna live this down. What will happen next I wonder. But for now, you'll just have to wait. Knowing how mad Erik is with her already, how mad will he be after this? Who knows? But, either way, if it gets the story going, it's staying. Sorry if I start adding all this fluff and stuff. I need something to make more chapters before I add in the ending. I already have it planned out. I just need to add more to the fluffy goodness. Well, that's it for me. Later Taterz!


	12. Chapter 12

_**To The Opera Tonight**_

As Robin woke up again, Julie and Maria were sitting beside her. They hadn't noticed she was awake yet and Robin wanted them to think she was still out.

"I hope that she's not sent away." Julie said.

"She's a good girl." Maria said. "They seemed to care about each other so dearly as well." She heard Julie let out a large sigh.

"But with what happened, he seems very angry with her right now." She felt one of her bandages coming off and felt a sharp pain.

"OW!" She shot up.

"Robin, you're awake." Maria was surprised.

"You said... Erik would send me away?" Her eyes were filled with worry. The two girls looked at each other then back at her.

"He seemed very mad with you." Julie said. "Usually when he's mad with someone, he sends them away. We just hope you don't receive the same punishment." Robin looked down at the sheets.

_Leave?_ She thought. _I don't want to leave. I can't._ A tear slid down her face.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." The two girls walked out of the room. Robin started feeling her stomach begin to ache and her heart was on fire. Her emotions were causing her this pain. She went to the wardrobe and started throwing her clothes everywhere and started looking for her clothes from her world. She then found that dress she wore to the festival. Then, something inside her triggered something. She no longer felt anything at all. She grabbed her mask and placed it on her face. She then changed out of her clothes and into the dress. She grabbed her money and walked out of the room.

When she made it to Paris, she walked into a dress shop and started picking out some black dresses and some white ones. She even grabbed a blue one for the hell of it. She payed for them and left the shop. She bumped into someone an fell over.

"Sorry." She said blankly.

"No, it's my fault." It was Meg. "Robin?"

"Hey Meg." She said.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Meg looked into her eyes and saw that the emotion was sucked right out of her.

"What happened to your eyes?" She asked.

"Nothing." She stood up and brushed the dirt off. "I should get back."

"Oh, very well then." She turned and left the blond girl behind.

Erik sat in a large comfortable arm chair in his study with his face buried in his hands.

"First she sees my face and now this." He said to himself. "This girl causes me more problems than is possible." He then heard the sound of a piano. He walked over to the door and opened it to see the door to the music room was open. He walked over and peaked inside and found Robin at the piano. But she wasn't singing. Usually when she was playing she would sing too. But not this time. And she was still wearing a dress. As she finished playing, she just sat there for a moment and ran her fingers along the keys.

"This may be the last time I play you." She said. "That was the last bit of music I had in me." She closed the cover over the keys and then turned away from it. She placed her mask back over her face. She walked over to the window and stared at her reflection. "Look at you. You're just a stranger in a strange land. There's no way he'd think you're any different from anyone else." She fell down again. She was unconscious again.

When she came too, she was sitting against the wall. She rubbed her head and tried to get up.

"You might faint again." She was startled after hearing Erik's voice right next to her.

"So?" She asked.

"Why are you dresses like that?" He asked referring to the dress she was wearing.

"What? I can wear this." She stood up and started to feel dizzy again. She leaned against the wall.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm not the same hyper-active teen that you met when I arrived. Is that it?" She said coldly. She started walking but looked like she would lose her balance any second. When she finally reached the door, she opened it then fell over. She pushed her arms against the floor to help her get back up.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what punishment you'll receive." He said walking over to her again.

"I don't need you to tell me." She said. "I already know." She got back up and started for her room.

_You don't understand Robin._ He thought.

That night, she was sitting on the roof again. She stared up at the moon and just breathed in the fresh midnight air around her. The flowers bellow had all gone back to sleep. She began to wonder if he would really send her away after what happened. If he did, where would she go? She had no clue where the portal to her world was and she barely knew anyone in Paris. She could always go to the opera house.

_NO!_ She hit her head. _I can't go there!_ She layed back and stared up at the sky.

"What will I do?" Her eyes slowly started to close. But she shot them back open when an idea popped into her head. She snuck back inside and went to Erik's study. She found the score to his next opera on his desk.

_Bingo._ She took some paper from her pocket and then tore out the ending and placed the paper there. She then wrapped it up and took it with her. She didn't bother going back to her room for her cloak. She was just going to wing it. But she kept her mask on. It made her feel like she wasn't just a stranger to this world, but to herself. She didn't go to get a horse either since she might wake William. She was gonna have to walk all the way.

The next morning...

The girls were running all over the place to find Robin. She was nowhere to be found.

"Could he have sent her away already?" Julie asked.

"No, he couldn't have." Maria said. "All her things are still here."

"So she must have run away." Sarah said.

"But why?" Julie wondered.

"Maybe she couldn't stand to see him so mad." Sara said. "She doesn't like him when he's angry."

_"WHERE IS IT!"_ They heard Erik shout from the west wing.

"Oh no." They quickly ran to the kitchen.

_"Where is it?!"_ They heard him coming and they started shivering. _"My new opera is gone!"_ The girls looked at each other.

_"He hasn't noticed she's missing yet?"_ Maria whispered. The girls shook their heads.

"Monsieur!" One of the girls ran over to him. "Robin is gone."

_"WHAT!"_ He knew now.

"We've searched everywhere for her. But she's not anywhere to be found." He stormed back to the study. The three girls came out of the kitchen.

"This isn't good." They had to figure out where she was.

Meg brought Robin into her dressing room.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She said looking through her dresses. "I thought you said things were alright with..."

"I lied." She said. "Christine and Raoul showed up and he just flipped his lid."

"Oh dear." He pulled out a white ballet dress. "Here, put this on." She gave it to Robin.

"Thanks." She went behind the changing screen and started swapping dresses.

"Maybe I can help you get a job here for a while." Meg said.

"Thanks, that could help me for a while." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "I just need some time before I can find my way back home."

"To your world, you mean?" Robin nodded from behind the screen. Meg understood even though she couldn't see her.

"Hey, for Erik's next opera," she said "would you mind if I was in it?"

"You want to be in it?" She asked.

"Well, sort of." She walked out from behind the screen and opened it up. She flipped to the papers she placed inside. "I want to just be in this part."

"But, there's only music." Robin looked into her eyes.

"Just trust me." She said.

"I'll talk to the managers." She said and left the room with the score.

A week went by since Robin ran away. Erik realized she ran away because she saw his true face. He knew this would happen whether he liked it or not. Sarah came into his room one morning holding something in her hand.

"Monsieur, this came for you this morning." She handed him an envelope and left the room. On the back was a heart-shaped sticker. It was her. He opened it up and found a piece of paper and a ticket inside.

_Dear Erik,_

_I here by invite you to the opening  
night of your newest opera and be  
amazed by your own work. See ya  
then._

_laterz,  
Robin_

"What in the world is she thinking?!" He slammed his fist against the wall with the letter still in his hand. "She runs away and then suddenly this? What in the world goes through her head?" But, he couldn't stay mad at her for being who she was. "It is good to know you're safe." He placed the note on his night stand and just stared out his window. "You took it with you then."

That night, he decided to go. But he knew there would be a problem if he was seen, since everyone believes he's dead. William drove the carriage around the back of the opera house where it was safe.

"I'll be back wit Robin as soon as the curtain goes down." He said.

"I'll wait until then." William said. Erik took his secret entrance to get into the opera house. It had been a few years since he had wondered around but he still remembered every inch of the building as if he had never left. After a while, he found himself in the dome near the chandelier like the night when they performed Il Muto.

_What on earth have you been up to?_ He thought. The entire audience grew silent as the lights dimmed and the music began to start.

Robin had made one last adjustment to the score before opening night and was surprised that everyone managed to get it all down. She straightened out her costume and started taking in deep breaths. Meg walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Extremely." She said. "I've never done something like this before."

"But you did very well at the festival," Meg reminded her "just try like before and you'll do just fine." A look of determination appeared on her face.

"You're right! I won't give up!" She sighed. "But I guess it's alright since my role is also small."

"But it's also an important role." Meg said. "Those songs that you added also seem to fit her very well."

_Thank you Within Temptation._ Robin thought. The curtain rose. Robin waited back stage for her scene to come in. She watched as the singers sang through without a care in the world. The dancers made the stage light up with excitement. It was finally her cue. She took in one last breath and ran on stage.

Erik watched as she appeared from behind the curtain.

_What is she doing?!_ He thought. The music began to play something strange. She gripped the rail that was blocking the edge from him. He never added this song to the piece. _She runs away and she changes my work? She better have a good explanation for this._

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

When the song ended, the crowd was silent. Robin was beginning to feel scared. She looked up and saw Erik almost glaring at her. But then, the audience started applauding her. Her expression changed from scared to happy. She stayed on stage for just a short while longer then ran off as it reached the middle of the next scene.

_Man, that was really creepy. _She thought. _I thought that they didn't like the song. I hope they like the last one at the end._

Erik was impressed with her performance and couldn't deny the song that she sung was a good pick. As the show progressed, she didn't appear on stage. He was starting to think that it was just a waist of time to just see her once. But he knew she'd return.

Robin had to make another costume change for the final song she was to perform. She finished just in time.

"Robin, you're on in three minutes." Meg said.

"I'm coming." She ran out of the dressing room. She went into the rafters above the stage. The music started to play and the dancers appeared on the stage. It almost felt like she was entering the darkness itself and had to fight her way through. The music got faster and she jumped down.

_Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand don't want to lose what we have._

_We've been dreaming but who can deny,  
It's the best way of living between the truth and the lies._

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

_Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have._

_We just can't stop believing because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lies._

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

_I hear their silence preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain if their power reigns?_

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

The music stopped, the dancers froze in position, Robin looked back up at Erik. The crowd began to give them a standing ovation. They just couldn't stop cheering for their performance. Robin was happy that her first show went so well.

"Robin, You were amazing." Meg praised her after finding her. "It felt like there was a magical feeling as you sang."

"You're flattering me." Robin said modestly. "I think I could have done better."

"No, you were good." She repeated. "Robin, you were like an angel."

_"Angel"_ The word rang through her mind. _No, that's not right._ She tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm no angel." She said. "I'm just, me."

"If you say so." Meg went to join her mother. Robin ran off. She found herself in a very dark part of back stage and was hopelessly lost. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her from behind. She didn't have enough time to scream for help.

"Mademoiselle, it's only me." She turned her head to see William behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard the performance from outside." He explained. "I was worried when it took the master a long time to find you."

"Aw, that's so sweet." She said in a sort of kiddish way.

"There you are." They both turned to find Erik standing in the shadows. "I thought I told you to wait at the carriage."

"I was worried Monsieur." He said.

"Get back." William quickly ran off. Erik then began to approach Robin.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for running away and for messing with your opera, but..." She suddenly lost her words after seeing what was in his hand.

_A... rose._

"You shouldn't have run off like that." He said. "You had me worried." Robin looked down at her feet.

"You were gonna punish me anyway." She said. "Everyone said that you'd usually throw someone out."

"That isn't entirely true." He said.

"Huh?" _It's not? What the hell!_

"We must go before we're seen." He took her hand and led her away from the stage. As they reached the carriage, Robin stopped before going in.

"Um, about your face..." She began, "You don't need to freak out about it okay? It doesn't bother me. I just wanted you to know." He just smiled and pulled her into the carriage.

"I suppose I was just not ready for you to see." He said. Robin leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You don't need to hide anything around me." She said. The carriage began to move and they were on their way home.

* * *

Look, i didn't know how else to end it so if you don't like it then just shut the & up. So, a little drama don't hurt every once in a while you know? So, I was watching this thing on youtube about Metrocon Human Chess. That was kick ass! There were people from different anime and from different video games and Sephiroth showed up! I love-ed Sephiroth-sama! Sorry 'bout that. But it was cool, I'll tell you that. Epic battles through the whole thing! Well, gotta run. catch ya laterz!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Vision of Home**_

The next morning, Robin was sleeping in like before. Julie and Maria were trying to drag her out of bed but she was being too stubborn. They once more tried every method to wake her up and all have failed, miserably. They tried once more with a bucket of cold water and Robin hit them with a pillow. Maria soon had an idea.

"Robin," she said "the master wishes to see you." She shot up.

"Really?" She asked.

"No." A look of disappointment showed on her face.

"You're so damn mean!" She shouted and started chasing her around with a pillow. Julie opened the door.

"Maria! Run!" She ran out the door with Robin running after her.

"Get back here!" She was still holding the pillow in her hand.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She shouted back.

"Have it your way!" She threw the pillow aiming for her head. She ducked but hit something else. They both checked to see who it was. The pillow fell to the ground revealing an unhappy Phantom before them. "Erik, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." Robin quickly picked it up.

"Y-you're up early this morning." Maria said.

"And I suppose here is a reason that Robin was running after you." His head was slightly sore from the pillow (she throws really hard).

"Well, we just needed to wake her up." She explained.

"You tricked me!" Robin shouted.

"Robin." She was silent.

"We'll go now." Maria took Robin back to their room.

"That was scary." Robin said and threw the pillow back on her bed.

"I'm surprised that you weren't completely terrified." Maria said.

"Meh, his temper wouldn't phase me." She said. "But if he was holding a punjab in his hand, then I'd be scared." This sent shivers down her spine. She went through her wardrobe for something to wear. She took out a shirt and some pants.

"Why won't you wear one of the dresses you bought?" Julie asked.

"Are you kidding?" She said. "I bought those for no idea at all. I was having an episode here." Her two friends looked at each other then back at her. "Never mind." She walked out of the room. She decided to go back to the room she found and finish painting the walls. When she got back, she found her paint and brushes were all still there. She picked one up and continued painting. She finished up her valley scene then started on a new wall.

"This one will be a sunset." She began painting a small hill overlooking Paris with a giant sunset forming behind the city. Then came the final wall. She just stared at it for a moment. "Maybe..." She picked up her brush and started painting her hometown. In the corner she painted her sister's house and painted an overview of her town. Thinking of home started making her feel sick inside. She hasn't seen home for a long time. But she was happy since she was with someone she loved. She would have gotten the ceiling, but it was too high for her, even with a chair. She'd have to leave it be for now. She laid the brush in the paint and then plopped down on the bed. She rested her head on the soft pillow then slowly fell asleep.

When she woke up, she found Erik sitting beside her. He was staring at the artwork she had done. But mostly, at the fourth wall. Her home. She sat up and he turned his head slightly.

"What's up?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You continued your work." He said.

"Yeah." He couldn't take his eyes off of the fourth wall.

"Where is this?" He pointed to the wall.

"That was where I lived." She said. "My hometown. That right there was what my house looks like."

"It's amazing." He said.

"Not really." She said and laid back on the bed. "It's a boring town really. Not much excitement. But..." She let out a large sigh, "...I suppose there would be a big fuss right now."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I mysteriously disappeared." She answered. "My sister probably called the cops by now to make sure I didn't run away." She looked down at the ring she was wearing. "Or this ring will probably return me to the moment when I wished to come here."

"Then that will cause less of a panic." He commented. Robin started giggling.

"You're right." She sat back up. "You know, I'm glad that I came here."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was able to meet you." She replied. "I've wanted to meet you since I started high school." She remembered when her friend told her about the play and let her see the movie.

"But how did you see me?" He asked. "I'm after your time."

"There was a book written by his guy." She explained. "In 1925, it became a movie."

"A what?" She knew he'd ask.

"It's sort of like moving pictures that contain sound and music. But since it was at a certain time, the film was in black and white and the only sound was music. Then as the years went on, more movies were produced. Some were different from the others and didn't really seen like the real version." She knew so much since she's seen every version she could find. "In 1986, the play was produced in London. In 1987, it came to America. In 1989, there was another movie made and the year after, it was made into a two part mini series. After about eight years, there was ANOTHER movie. Are you still with me?" There was a large look of confusion on his face. "Well, in 2004, another movie was made. But this is the first one I ever saw; the one made from the musical. When I... fell for you." Her cheeks burned a bright red.

"It's amazing you were able to remember all these things." She started laughing again.

"It didn't take me that long." She said. "With what we've got in my world, be can find anything in a heart beat." she started realizing she was bragging a bit. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Understood." Robin looked up at the painting and let the thoughts of her home run through her mind. But last thing she thought of, was her parent's death. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and quickly covered her face with her hand. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head. "I can tell when you're lying to me." She dropped her hand and slightly bit her lip.

"You get that feeling when something goes wrong and you believe it's your fault?" She asked. She couldn't look at his face since she thought she would just start bauling. "I feel responsible for what happened to my parents."

"Did something happen to them?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said sorrowfully. "They got into a car accident the night we went to see your play four years ago." Now she really felt like bawling her eyes out. "That night I had to go see the show with my parents since it what was agreed. But when we were on our way home, a truck came speeding towards us. My mother had enough time to protect me from the worst of it. I only broke my leg. Mom and dad never made it through. Since then... I believed their death was all my fault." She buried her face in her hands and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

All things happen for a reason." He said. "It wasn't your fault for their deaths. Please don't believe otherwise." She looked up at him with her light green eyes.

"But, what about..." She looked away.

"About what?" He asked.

"When I..." she swallowed hard, "saw... your face." She prepared herself.

"So you did see." He said. He let go of her and looked off to the side.

"But Erik, I don't care what your face looks like." She grabbed his sleeve. "Please, you have to believe me." He turned to look into her eyes.

"No one could ever look at this face and say they aren't afraid." He said. He started to get a little bit angry.

"I am afraid." She said. "But it isn't your face. It's your anger. I could never hate you. I've only loved you since I was fourteen. Please, you have to believe me." He started to relax a bit.

"Sarah said that she loved me at the festival." He said. "But she hadn't seen my face. I showed it to her some time ago and she began to avoid me." Robin rested her head on his shoulder.

"I only left you when I saw your face because you told me to." She said. "I didn't want you to think I didn't love you." He placed his hand on her head and started stroking her long black hair. "When I saw that movie for the first time, I believed that if I was Christine, I would have chosen you over Raoul. You were always there for her since she was a child. You earned the love you should have received."

The strange girl was watching everything from outside the window. She smiled and touched the glass.

_"Little Robin. This little bird will begin to take flight."_ Robin could hear the voice in her head and looked around the room.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"I thought I heard a voice." She said. "Like, that weird girl that keeps showing up out of nowhere." She looked at the window and no one was there.

"Those songs you put into my opera the night before, why did you chose them?" He asked.

"Well, I started thinking about that for a moment." She said, since she had no idea why she chose them in the first place. "Then when I looked over the lyrics, I began to understand. They sort of reveal how I feel for you. So in short, they were basically telling everyone how I feel about you without anyone finding out." She started feeling really stupid after saying that, but it sort of made sense to her. There was a knock on the door and Robin got up to answer it. Sarah was on the other side and was holding an envelope.

"Robin, this came for you today." She handed it to her then looked over at Erik. "Good afternoon Monsieur." She said before walking away.

"I wonder what it is." She said walking back over to the bed. She took another look at the front and saw it was from the opera house. "Hello!" She tore it open and started to read.

_"Dear Miss Robin,_

_We enjoyed your performance the night before and  
hope that in the future you would perform for us  
once again. You certainly took the crowd by surprise  
with your songs and the work done by your master.  
Please come see us anytime you wish to sing again._

_With all due respect,  
Andre & Firmin"_

She couldn't help but smile at the note.

"This is incredible." She said. "But, it's hard for me to believe."

"Maybe if you saw yourself at the opera last night, you would understand." Erik said. She looked back at him with a confused face.

"Was I really?" She asked. He nodded. "I... I didn't..." A little bell rang in her head. "There's another show tonight!" She stood right up. "Oh man! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"Robin, calm down." He grabbed her shoulders. "Just stay calm." She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Her mind just lost itself as she stared into them. She kicked herself mentally for spacing.

_DUDE! Focus you dumb ass!_ She smiled.

"Alright! I'll go back for another show then." She said filled with determination.

"Good girl." Erik started rubbing the top of her head.

_Man, if I was a cat I would start purring right now._ She thought happily.

"Go talk to William to bring you to the opera house." He said.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be along later." He said. Her cheeks turned red once more. She then walked out of the room to find William. He was outside tending to the horses, as always.

"Will!" She called out. He turned around.

"Miss Robin." He said happily.

"Will, I keep telling you, just call me Robin." She joked. "Hey, can you get me to the opera house?"

"Of course."

* * *

At the opera house, Andre and Firmin were having a hard time finding someone to take Robin's place. Since she was so good the night before, they were hoping thei note would have convinced her to come again. But in case she changed her mind, the needed someone to play her part.

"They can't take her place." Andre said. "No one can sing the music like she did."

"But what if she chose not to come?" Firmin reminded him.

"But she might. After all, she said before she left she might return." They both started pacing around their office until there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Firmin opened the door and a bull horn went off in his face, causing him to faint.

"Oops, sorry." Robin siad putting the bull horn away.

"You came back." Andre said.

"That's right!" Robin jumped up on one of the chairs. "And I'm ready for action!" The doors opened again and Christine and Raoul came running in.

"What was that noise?" Raoul asked. He looked at Robin. "You."

"Me?" She she asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She jumped off the chair and crossed her arms while approaching him.

"That's just rude." She said.

"Raoul." Christine held onto his arm and he sighed.

"Wheres-" Robin just put her hand up.

"Look, I don't know what you think of me," she said, "but if you try to hurt him, you'll wish you were never born." A blazing fury shone in her eyes. Raoul got the message perfectly. She smiled and turned away. "So, about tonight."

"Ah, yes. Firmin wanted to get you an understudy incase you changed your mind, but we haven't found anyone who could fill your shoes." He admitted.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, you know?" She said. "Now, I better go get into costume." She walked passed Christine and Raoul and towards the door.

"Are you mad?" Raoul asked. "That girl has been living with the Opera Ghost." Andre let out a large sigh.

"I understand that." He said. "But he hasn't done anything at all since the new opera house opened up. He's completely gone from here." He poured some water on Firmin and he woke up.

"But he's returned." Christine said. "I saw him last night at the opera. He was right above our heads."

"But, he didn't harm anyone." He said. "I'm sure that nothing will happen tonight either."

"What happened?" Firmin asked.

"Robin will do the show tonight." Andre said.

"Well, that's good news." He sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs and started rubbing his head. "What in the world was that?" Robin poked her head back in and blew the bull horn again.

"That was what it was." She said and ran back down the hallway.

"I start to wonder about that girl." Firmin said. Christine looked out the door.

_Has Erik found someone?_ She thought.

Showtime was only minutes away. Robin could take her time since she didn't have to go on for a while. She fixed up her hair and straightened out her costume.

"Yes, perfect." She said looking into her mirror. "I feel just like Christine Daae the night of her first performance as the lead. Only I'm a small part and it's my second night." She giggled at herself. "Well, I should get out there." She stopped right at the door for a moment. when she turned back around, she saw a note and a rose. She picked them both up and read the note.

_"I will be watching your performance from above the  
audience. I might be hidden behind the chandelier,  
but I will be there. I have a surprise for you after  
the show. Please remain in your dressing room after  
curtain._

_Erik"_

She held the rose and the note close to her heart then rested them on a small table by the door. She quickly left the room and ran to the stage. As the show went on, she just stood and watched and waited. She began to image what her performance was like the night before. But sadly, nothing came to her mind. As it was time for her first song, when she appeared on stage, everyone started cheering.

_Wow, that's nice._ She thought. All through her song, she kept trying to imagine what her performance was like. But she still had no idea. When she walked off stage, she tried to get her mind off of the matter. She started thinking about the surprise Erik had for her after the show. She sighed.

"Man, I wish he'd just tell me." She said to herself. "But then again, it wouldn't be a surprise." She took a drink of water and tried to settle her throat before the next song. "If only I knew how this stupid ring worked." She tried pulling the ring off but it was stuck to her hand. She wouldn't stop pulling at it.

"Robin?" She turned her head and saw Meg approach her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's this stupid ring." She said. "It fit me perfectly when I first put it on a long while ago. But it suddenly doesn't fit. It won't come off." She pulled at it again and her finger started to hurt.

"Maybe you shouldn't pull so hard." Meg said. "You could end up hurting yourself."

"I suppose." Robin looked down at the small piece of metal on her finger and sighed in defeat. Her final act was coming up. She had to quickly get into the rafters to jump down on the stage. But as she jumped down, she saw something open up in front of her. But as soon as it came, it disappeared. She put it out of her mind and continued with the show.

Another success. After the show, Robin returned to her dressing room where she would wait for Erik. She could still hear all of her adoring fans outside the door trying to get her to come out. She looked down at her ring.

"Could that have been the portal back there?" She asked herself. "But, I was told that it was..." She shook her head. She grabbed a hair brush and started brushing out her hair. Silence started to fill the air as the many fans began to leave. She tied her hair into a quadruple stranded braid then tied it in a half bun with some of the braid hanging down. She then got out of her costume and put on a white dress that she brought with her for no reason at all. Then, the candles all blew out. She looked around the room. "Erik? Is that you?" She asked. Her heart started pounding. The mirror then started opening up...

_I am your angel of music  
Come to me angel of music..._

Before she knew it, she was being led through the mirror and down the long candle lit path.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I just decided to make the American Tokyo Mew Mew thing I was planning on. I had a really cool dream last night. I was a princess in a foreign land and I met a boy and I planned on marrying him someday. But my parents had planned on me marrying this evil prince. So the night before my wedding, I was locked in my room with one of the prince's henchmen and I couldn't leave. But one of the mistresses of the house, or one of my friends, came to talk with him and distract him long enough for me to escape. I got out and ran across the street where an old witch lived. But she was once a friend of my grand mother and said that she would help me find the boy I loved. She gave me some of her magic to help me in my quest. Though it wouldn't bring me to him, it would help me if I was ever in danger. I managed to find one of the knights that lived in the castle and was another one of my friends. He said he wouldn't turn me into my parents and would help me find the boy. That's as much as I've got. But it was a nice dream. You know? That would make a nice story for me to write. But I still have to work on my story about the witch though. I'll put that on my list. I should be a writer when I get out of school. First, I need to be a singer. Well, that's all. Laterz!


	14. Chapter 14

_**"I Promise..."**_

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

She heard herself singing the song but it was all on it's own. But, she liked it. She feels just like Christine now.

_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_

When they finally reached the boat, she suddenly heard the music playing in her head. He helped her into the boat then got in himself.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you where_

_It's me they hear_

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my/your mind_

She never dreamed that this would happen to her at all in her entire life. But it was happening alright. When they reached the other side, Erik got out first then helped her out of the boat and they continued their duet.

_In all your fantasies  
Your always knew  
That man and mystery_

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
Inside my/your mind_

Now came the hard part

_He's there  
The Phantom of the Opera_

As she sang, she felt her voice get stronger for some weird reason. She had no idea that she could sing like this at all. And when she hit that last note, she felt like she was gonna pass out. After she finished, she started gasping.

"That was weird." She said finally. "How did I do that?"

"You didn't know you could sing like that?" He asked.

"No idea." She said. She then walked over to the piano (once more, don't ask me where it came from!) and started running her fingers over the keys lightly. "Can I play something for you?"

"Of course." He walked over to her side and she sat down. She started to play a very beautiful melody. But at the same time, it seemed very sad. As she moved her fingers over the keys, she felt the rush of the music flowing through her. This was also one of her favorite melodies too. That could be the wonderful sound continued to echo off the walls and back to them which made it sound even better. As soon as she finished, Erik noticed that she was crying. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no." She said wiping the tears from her face. "This song, it just reminds me of this movie I saw a while ago."

"Can you tell me?" He asked.

"Sure." She scooted over in her seat and patted the empty spot. Erik sat down. "It's called Edward Scissorhands. In this very peaceful town, there's an old mansion on top of this creepy looking hill. An inventor use to live there. He created Edward up in that mansion. But died before he could finish him. Now, one day, someone ventures up to the mansion and finds him there. She notices that he didn't have normal hands. They were made up of scissors. And she brings him down into the town and invites him into her home. As he lives there, the neighbors all find out about him. They all are very fascinated by him and are very nice to him. He also was very creative. But one night, he was tricked into doing something and was caught by the police. At that moment, people started to become nervous. And he accidentally hurt the daughter of the person who brought him down and her boyfriend drove him away. He was so upset. everyone started calling the police and everything. After a while, he had to return to the mansion to avoid the cruel world. It was such a cute movie. And was also very sad." She started crying again. Erik wrapped his arms around her. She turned herself to face him and hugged him. "I just can't help but cry when I think about it."

"It's alright." She started to smile.

"You know? When I think about it, you and Edward are almost alike." He looked down at her.

"How is that?" He asked.

"You're both very talented people, yet you're not like other people." She explained. "That's how I see it."

"But I bet he has a normal face." He said.

"Erik..." She reached up and touched his face. The music started playing in their minds. Though neither of them were playing, it was so clear and beautiful. "To me, your face is perfect." He could feel her heart beating. It kept it's steady pace and didn't change one bit.

_Does she always seem to tell me the truth?_ He wondered.

"Will you play it again?" He asked. She nodded and went back to the piano. As she played, this time it seemed more beautiful that before. He didn't know how this could be, but it didn't matter. He knew that she was playing for him. He use to see her only because she seemed like Christine. But now he sees her for her. She isn't like Christine at all. She's, her own self. "Robin?" She stopped playing.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When you first came to stay at my house, I didn't know what I would expect from you. I was afraid that maybe you would just be another girl who works for me. But you did things in different ways and made everything like a game. But now I see that you were doing it to say 'I'm not like the others. Please believe that.' Even when you caused me trouble, you did everything in your power to make it right again." She was laughing at herself internally.

"I guess you're right." She said. "I was mostly doing this so you'd notice me. But now, I just want you to know how I feel."

* * *

_**RANDOM CUT IN**_

ME: Sorry folks, I know that this is really corny and all that but don't forget, I need some fluff to put in before the final chapters come in. I'm doing my best people.

* * *

At the De Chagny mansion, Raoul was pacing around his office.

_How could he be alive?_ He wondered.

"Raoul?" Christine came in holding a tray with two cups of tea. "Is everything alright?

"I'm just wondering about the Phantom." He said.

"Why? He's not bothering anyone." She said.

"But what about that girl?" He asked. "The one we saw at his mansion. Who in the world is she?"

"I'm not sure." Christine said. "But, we shouldn't involve ourselves in his matters."

"There's no way we can leave that girl there." He said. "She could be in danger."

"Raoul-"

"Enough!" He was definitely loosing his mind over this. "I'm going to that mansion right now." He walked past her and just made his way to the door.

"Raoul, why can't you just let this go?" She sat down in the chair by his desk and just looked down at her engagement ring. "We finally have a happy life and you choose to keep the past alive."

When Raoul finally reached the mansion, he noticed that the carriage had yet to return. He went up to the door and started knocking. Maria was the one who answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is your master in at the moment?" He asked politely.

"I'm sorry, he hasn't." She said.

"May I ask you some questions?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, how long have you been working for him?" She started to feel uneasy about him.

"About a year." She said.

"I see, and have you had much interaction with him?"

"No." He sighed.

"Do you know who has?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Sarah and Miss Robin."

"May I speak with them?" He asked.

"Miss Robin isn't here." She said. "She hasn't returned from the opera house yet."

"She's at the opera house?" She nodded.

"She was appearing in one of the master's operas tonight." She said. "But, if you wish to speak with Sarah, you are welcome to." She allowed him to come in and escorted him to the library. "Please wait here while I go look for her."

"Of course." When she left, he started moving about the room. He stared down the different books that were on the shelves and stopped when he found the broken white mask on one of the tables.

_Is he walking around without this on?_ He wondered. The door suddenly opened.

"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked.

"Yes." He sat down in one of the chairs and Sarah sat across from him. "How long have you known your master?"

"Three years." She said.

"How much interaction have you had with him?" He asked.

"Well, we didn't speak very much but I was the only one of us who was able to get close to him."

"And about this Robin. Who is she?" A smile appeared on her face.

"She's a very sweet girl." She said. "Though she is a bit strange, she is very likable. She and I were at a disagreement at first since we both had feelings for the master. But..." She looked over at the broken mask.

"And?"

"It seemed, that the master had feelings for her as well." She said. "I know now that I was jealous of Robin since she was always trying to get him to notice her in the oddest ways possible. Yet, when I look back on it now, they do belong together."

"What else do you know?" He asked.

"This girl is very pretty as well." She said. "She's also a skilled pianist. Her voice is also something special. It sounds like an angel from heaven." This began to worry Raoul.

"How old is she?"

"She said she was 18. But she will be 19 fairly soon." He stared out the window for a moment.

_Like Christine._

"Do you know when he'll be back?" She shook her head.

"He didn't say." She said. "But he did say that we was going to be late."

"Did he say why?"

"No. But I did see him stick something in his pocket before he left."

"What was it?" She was starting to suspect him.

"It was..." they suddenly heard something outside. Raoul went to the window and saw a carriage pull up.

"He's here." He ran out of the library and out the front entrance. Maria followed close behind and so did Sarah. Raoul pulled a gun from his coat pocket. He walked up to the carriage as William jumped down from the driver's seat. "Boy, out of the way!" He pushed him away from the carriage and opened it up. No one was there.

* * *

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"I don't understand." She stared at him all confused. "Christine could barely see past the monster that I am. In the end, she rejected me. But, you saw the man inside me long before I knew you existed. Why?" She smiled.

"Because, I know you're not a monster. You're a human being like me. We're all the same actually. But some people are just different in their own ways. But even though they think that their life is meaningless, there will always be someone out there that can accept them for who they are. Look at me. I'm from another world. Another universe even. But no matter what, came here to let you know that you have someone who truly loves you with all their heart and soul." Tears began to form in his eyes. He quickly stood up.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure." He walked through the broken mirror the used to escape the mob three years ago. As he walked down the narrow pathway, Robin's words continued to ring in his ears. There's no way he'd want to let her go. When he reached the surface, he started looking for William.

"Boy, I want you to go back to the house without us." He said. William gave him a strange look. "We'll return tomorrow. I only wish to be alone with her."

"Very well." William made his way to the carriage. Erik went back down the passage to his lair. He suddenly heard a sweet sound. He started running. When he made it back, he found her singing.

-Futatsu no Negai/ Two Wishes- (I spent some time translating my own lyrics to the song so you don't have to deal with the Japanese)

_Softly, softly, I close my eyes_

_As long as you are by my side_

_I can hear the wind call out my name, so I stare up to the lonely sky_

_On those days when we are far apart, I wish for you upon a star_

_No one understands the true me, but I believe that someday_

_Because God sent me here, then I'll wait forever_

_So that you can notice me_

_For so long, oh so long, I've been dreaming of you_

_As if my feelings will reach you someday_

_Softly, softly, I close my eyes yet again_

_Don't disappear when I start to dream_

_Who is the one to think of most? Is there someone you always stare at?_

_The reason why I can't speak the truth to you is because of my weak heart_

_I always watch the night passing me by, I'll wish that I can someday find you_

_If my wish could come true, almost like it did before_

_Then is there a chance that you'll smile?_

_More and more, I will show, what my dreams mean to you_

_I will tell you of how my feelings are for you_

_My trembling heart will not ease anymore_

_Not until I see you again_

_Today the sky far above is still far out of reach_

_And I always think of how small that I really am_

_But the stars and the dark and the wind of tomorrow_

_Will continue until they come to you_

It took her a moment to realize that he was listening through the whole thing. She jumped back and looked like she was gonna have a panic attack.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Just wasn't expecting you back so soon." He walked over to her and sat down on the bench at the piano. Robin sat down next to him.

"Robin, would you ever plan on returning home?" She was amazed that he would asked her this.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere with this, but did you have any plans to go home?" She felt somewhat relieved to hear that.

"No, not really." She said. "I actually wanted to stay here." She turned herself until she faced him completely. "I don't want you to be alone anymore. And, there's no way I'd be able to leave the one I love." She took his hands. "I will never leave you. I promise that I will always be by your side." A couple tears escaped from his eyes. Robin pulled out a small handkerchief and started wiping away his tears. "Is something wrong?" He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Do you truly mean what you say?" He asked. She smiled and soon had her arms around him.

"Every word. I wouldn't lie to you." For once in his life, he was the happiest he could ever be. Erik reached into his pocket for a moment. He started feeling around for something. But, he pulled nothing out.

_No, I'll wait just a little longer._ He thought and returned his hand around the young 18 year old.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Robin said. "About my birthday being in summer, it's actually in spring."

"So... you..."

"I just wanted to play a little joke." She said. "But, I was going to tell everyone. But they soon got so caught up, it was hard to tell them. They would have thought I was lying to get out of it." She dropped her gaze.

"It's alright." He said. "You did seem like the type to do something like that." They both began to laugh. Robin leaned her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

_"Wo Ai Ni."_ She whispered but just loud enough for him to hear. (If you've forgotten, Wo Ai Ni in Chinese means I love you.) Erik moved one of his hands up to her cheek and she looked up. He then brought his lips down to meet hers in a heart melting kiss. He lifted her up and brought her over to the swan bed and put her back down. He got in next to her.

"Promise you'll never leave." He said.

"I already did." She said before stealing another kiss from him. She never felt this happy since before her parent's death. They suddenly heard the gates to the lair begin to open.

"Stay here." He told her before leaving her side. He walked out and saw Christine walk inside, out of breath and almost panicked. "What are you doing here?"

"Raoul... losing his... can't think clearly..." she was so out of breath. Robin walked out and saw her starting to collapse. She began running to her aid.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Raoul." She said sounding a little more calm. "Something's wrong with him."

_Not surprised._ She thought.

"What is the Vicomte up to now?" He asked in an aggravated manor.

"It's about you." She said to Robin.

"What? Why me?"

"Because, you're with Erik. He believes that you're being held captive by him." She burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!" She shouted. "He's definitely got a screw loose. I came to work for Erik of my own free will."

"But his mind is too shrouded by the past to think so." She explained. "He said something about going back to the mansion to... to..." Robin could feel her blood run cold.

"So, he thinks he can get to me so easily?" Erik said. Robin turned her head and saw he was holding a punjab lasso in his hands. "Then I should give my unwelcome guest a proper greeting."

_I've got a bad feeling about this._ Robin thought.

* * *

Hi, I've returned from the dead! Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. But I was so caught up in Jeff Dunham, manga, anime, and a bunch of other things too. Especially what I'm gonna go as for Anime Boston next spring. I'm deciding between Hina Ichigo or Suigintou from Rozen Maiden. I can pull off the hair for Hina Ichigo and I can pull her off over all. But I also like Suigintou since she's a bit different from the other dolls. NYA! It's so hard to choose! Oh, I've also been working on shirt designs for our anime club at school. My friend from Florida came up and she was wearing one that she made for her anime club and said that we should work on shirt designs too. I hope it's do-able though. My artwork isn't the best in the world but I do try. So, I better get going. laterz!


	15. Chapter 15

**_One Love, One Lifetime_**

Raoul had William up against the wall.

"Where is he?" He asked trying to sound cool.

"Who?" He asked.

"You know who!" He shouted. All the girls came out and saw the scene.

"Let him go!" Sarah shouted. Raoul let him down.

"He was suppose to he in that carriage!" He shouted. "Why isn't he there?"

"He told me to go ahead." William answered. "He wanted to be with Miss Robin alone tonight."

"Is that so?" He said. "Then tell him that as long as I know he's alive, I will find him." He turned to the gates and left. Everyone was all shaken up from this incident.

* * *

Robin was trying to take the lasso from Erik's hands.

"Killing him won't solve anything!" She said. "Killing one person could lead to a problem. People will wonder where he is then start talking about where we went before he died. Then people would start arriving and if they find out, you're in hot water."

"How would you know?" Christine asked.

"I've seen too many cop shows." She said. "Just trust me on this." He let go of the rope.

"Then what do you propose we do?" He asked.

"Well..." She started pacing around thinking of an idea. "I know that if we do leave this alone, there could be a problem. But right now, we can't do anything." She looked over at Christine. "It's best if you try to keep him from doing anything rash. Because if he does, well, try not to think too hard about it." She started rubbing the back of her head.

"We should go back and make sure everyone's alright." Erik said.

"I agree." Robin said.

"I'll stay here tonight." Christine said. "I was gonna spend some time with Meg anyways."

"Just be careful." Robin said. Erik led her out through the shattered mirror and Christine went back through the gates. As they walked through the dark passageway, Robin's ring started glowing. "What's going on?" She looked at the stone and the light started growing brighter.

"Robin!" She was surrounded by a bright light and began to fade.

When she woke up, she was back at the house. She was in her bed with her two friends resting their heads next to her. When she looked at her ring, the stone was all shiny.

"What happened back there?" She wondered.

_"You changed sides."_ The strange girl appeared at the foot of her bed. _"The ring accepted you into this world as your home."_

"But, why did it do that?" She asked.

_"Your promise to Erik. You said that you would always be with him."_ She sat down on the bed and started running her fingers over the soft covers. _"This world has now become your new home world."_

"So, it's like my real home... is just another world out there?" She nodded. "Whoa."

_"You can go back home if you want, but it wont be your real home anymore."_ She faded away. Robin looked down at the small piece of metal. She placed her fingers around the band and slowly began to pull it from her finger. Without it there, she began to feel strange. The fact that she switched worlds was a lot to take in.

"Amazing." She reached under her bed and pulled out a small jewelry box she bought some weeks ago and put it inside. She slid it back under her bed. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. _"Brought into the line at last by the cold exposing sun... My heart was granted freedom tamed to become the chosen one... In the mirror, Night reflected, Miraculous to see... My soul through away the mask that hides the deeper me." _She leaned her head on the glass. "This is my home."

The next morning, she was still having trouble waking up. It was ten in the morning and no one managed to wake her. Yet in her sleep, when the girls tried to pull her from her bed, she was holding on really tight and not letting go. She even had cotton in her ears so she couldn't hear anyone.

"She's gone all out." Maria said.

"It's amazing how she continues to go to far lengths to sty in bed." Julie said. The door opened and Erik walked inside with Sarah standing behind him.

"I asked for his help." She said with a devilish smile on her face. The two girls stepped aside as he walked over to her bed. He placed one hand on her head and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw him hovering over her and suddenly jumped and landed on the floor.

"You scared me!" She said, still half shocked.

"Sorry, but you do have to get up." Sarah said. Robin started laughing.

"But that was pretty good, I guess." She got up off the floor and brushed off her night clothes. "Hey, Erik. Can I meet you in the garden at noon?"

"Of course." With the look of excitement on her face, he guessed there was something good in her mind. He turned and walked out the door.

"Robin, you seem very eager." Maria said.

"I am!" She said. "Look." She showed them her hand.

"What about it?" Sarah asked.

"Notice something missing?" She asked. All there faces just went blank. "Remember I told you about that ring that wouldn't come off?"

"It came off?" She nodded. The three girls hugged her at once.

"That's wonderful!"

"I know!" Robin said. "That means that this world is my new home. This is the best thing to happen to me."

"Are you going to tell the master?" Maria asked.

"Why do you think I'm meeting him in the garden?" She said.

"You should wear something nice." Sarah said. "I'll help you pick something." She went into her wardrobe and started going through the dresses she had. She then found one that Robin worked on in her spare time. It was light blue that was about knee length. It also had some pink and purple mixed in too. "This one should be good."

"We'll give you some time to get ready." Julie said and all three girls walked out of the room. Robin removed her night shirt and slipped her dress over her head. Then she took her pants off and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, this is pretty nice." She looked at her hair and thought of how she should wear it. She started to braid it and twist it into a bun. She grabbed a small black ribbon and tied her hair up. "There." The girls came back in and saw her in full form.

"You look beautiful." Maria said and couldn't help but admire the work she did.

"So, you think this is okay?" She asked.

"More than that." Sarah said.

"Well, I should go meet him." She walked past them and gave them a thumbs up. When she reached the garden, Erik was already out there. "Hey." He turned around and was stunned by how pretty she looked.

"Hello." He said.

"Erik, there's something I need to tell you." She started smiling really big and couldn't stay still. "My ring came off." She held out her hand.

"How did it come off?" He asked.

"Remember that light from last night?" He nodded. "That was the ring accepting this world as my home."

"That's wonderful." He pulled her to him and hugged her. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring with a beautiful blue stone in the center.

"Will you be my angel?" Robin was about to cry. All her dreams were coming true.

"I could never say no." She then threw her arms around him and kissed him. Sarah, Maria, and Julie were watching from the window.

"He finally asked her." Julie said.

"They were meant for one another." Maria said. "Not jealous Sarah?"

"I am." She said. "But, she would make him just as happy. After all, she loves everything about him."

Robin ran back into the house and up the stairs into the bedroom.

"Everyone! You won't believe this!"

"We know." They said in unison.

"You do?" She tilted her head.

"We were watching." Sarah said. "It was bound to happen at some point."

"I'm just so happy that this is happening." A tear rolled down her cheek. Maria pulled her handkerchief from her small treasure box and started wiping Robin's eyes.

"It's alright Robin. This is a very special moment in your life. You don't have to hold it all in." Robin was so happy with how the day was and how nothing could happen to spoil it.

"Oh, maybe I should get him a present!" She said.

"Robin, I don't think you have to." Julie said.

"No. I should." She said. "I know what to do. I'll write a song for him."

"Are you sure?" Sarah said.

"Yes." Robin went to her wardrobe and pulled out some paper and grabbed a pencil from her jeans. "It will be perfect!"

All the girls gathered in the kitchen. They were all informed of Erik's proposal to Robin and were all very excited.

"But, what can we do to celebrate this?" Maria asked.

"We could throw them a party." One of the girls suggested.

"Will the master approve?" Julie asked.

"Probably not." Sarah said.

"But it could be a good experience for him." Maria said. "After all, Robin did help him open up more."

"But he won't approve of having strangers in the house." Sarah said.

"We won't have strangers over." Maria said. "What about the people at the opera? Robin is very well acquainted to them."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Sarah said.

* * *

Late that evening, Robin went to the Opera Populaire to share the good news with her friends. Her carriage pulled up in front of the opera house and William was there to give her support. Robin opened the door and let herself out.

"Hey, Will. Do you think it would be bad if I told them?" She asked.

"Of course not Robin." He said. "I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear the news." She held onto his hand as tightly as she could. She felt very safe with William since he was like a brother to her. She was always able to trust him. They walked up to the doors and stepped inside. Andre was passing by and saw them come in.

"Ah, Miss Saydey." He started walking towards them. "It's wonderful to see you. Are you here for tonight's opera?"

"Well, no." Her cheeks started turning red. "I actually have an announcement."

"Oh, what is it?" She took a deep breath and looked over at William. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"I'm getting married." His face lit up with excitement.

"That's wonderful news!" He took her hand and started leading her to the stage where everyone was. "Everyone, Robin is going to be married!" Now she was starting to regret coming. Everyone was whispering and saying how happy they were for her. She was feeling the tension on top of the embarrassment.

"Who's the lucky man?" Firmin asked. All the color rushed from my face. I didn't think this part through. What was I going to say?

_I am so screwed if they figure out I'm engaged to the same opera ghost that haunted them three years ago!_ She thought. So she had to think fast. _Wait. They don't know his name! Perfect!_

"His name is Erik." She said sheepishly.

"What is he like?" One of the ballet girls asked.

"Well, he's a very kind and loving person." She said. "He's always watched out for me since I arrived in Paris."

"You're very lucky to have someone who cares for you so much." Meg said.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Madame Giry then pulled her aside.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Well, it seemed appropriate."

"But they'll be wanting to meet him." Robin was at a loss for words.

"I'll say he's a busy man and doesn't have time to meet with people." She said thinking fast. "I should get going. Erik might start to worry." Robin walked away from the ballet instructor and up to Andre. She said her goodbyes and everyone wished her well. She and William walked out of the opera house and back to the carriage. But before Robin could open the door, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She soon was face to face with Raoul de Chagny.

"Good evening Mademoiselle." He said coolly.

"Good evening." She said in a somewhat suspicious tone.

"It's been some time since we saw each other." He said. Robin pulled her arm away.

"What do you want?" She was starting to become hostile.

"I couldn't help but hear you're getting married." He said.

"What's it to you?" She said childishly.

"To that monster?" She was frozen solid. "I know all about you. He will only deceive you. Go back to your home." Robin then reacted and slapped him across the face.

"Erik is not a monster! He's a kind person! I love him with all my heart and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" She opend the door to the carriage and got in slamming it shut. As they rode away, Raoul rubbed his sore cheek.

"She definitely has strength." He said. He was almost receiving all her strength in that one slap alone. "Lets just see if I can't change your mind."

* * *

That night, Robin decided to wear the new night gown that she bought when she was having her little episode some time ago. As she brushed her hair, she started humming a little tune to herself. It was just something that popped into her head. She then started adding words.

_I can't keep lingering in the past... But it's hard for me to change... Hm, these are some strange words._ But the tune was stuck to her. She heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it, but no one was there. She looked down and saw arrows drawn on some paper going down the hallway. She followed the arrows all the way down the hall down a staircase, up a staircase, took a right, went down another hallway and stopped at a door.

"This is Erik's room." She said to herself. She placed her hand on the wooden door and traced the small shapes along it. When she reached the knob, she began to hesitate opening it. She started to move away from the door.

_Why am I being so shy?_ She thought. _I don't have to be shy around him, do I?_ She turned away and started back down the hall. The door to the study opened and Erik walked out and saw Robin walking away.

"May I ask you why you ventured down here?" She jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice.

"Um, you weren't the one who set the arrows up, were you?" She asked.

"I was." He said. He started walking toward her. "Why are you trembling?" He touched her shoulder and Robin suddenly began to relax.

"I'm... not sure." He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She began to feel more relaxed.

_What is it about him that always makes me calm around him?_ She thought. He began to turn her to face him.

"I wanted you to stay with me tonight." Robin tried to fight her tears from coming out. So she hugged him before he could notice.

"Okay." He took her hand and led her into the candle lit room. She hasn't been in this room since she saw his face that time. She stopped in the middle of the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "But, would it be alright... if you removed your mask?" He started looking off in different directions.

"You've seen my face before." He said. "There's no reason to see it again." Robin took his hands.

"You don't need to hide your face from me. You never had to. I love you." He loved hearing her say such kind things. But he was still self conscious about his face. Robin moved her hand up to his face. She touched the black mask she had given him and began to remove it slowly. He wanted to stop her, but at the same time he didn't. As she stared at the half that had being hidden, she only smiled. "Nothing can change what I think of you." She slowly kissed him and savored the sweet moment that they had. Erik never felt so happy in his life. He had someone he loved right here with him and promised her eternal companionship to him. A sudden gunshot was heard from outside. "What was that?" Erik walked over to the window. There was a shadow out in the field.

"Stay here." He said to Robin as he reached for his lasso. Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

_Who is he going after?_ She thought. As he left the room, she could only wonder who fired that shot earlier.

As Erik walked out into the field, he found the dark figure who fired that gun.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"So, here you are at last." Said a most pleased voice. Erik knew all too well that the voice belonged to Raoul.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I believe that you are keeping a young lady hostage here." He said. "Let her go free or you will die." He pointed his gun at him.

"You weak minded fool." He ducked into the tall grass. Raoul began searching all around him for him. It's as if he had vanished. His heart beat grew faster and faster. He turned around thinking he might be behind him. Nothing was there. A rope was then placed around his neck. He could feel his throat begin to close up. "Monsieur, I will give you a warning. If you wish to keep your life, you will stay away from my angel. Should you disobey me, I will finish what should have been done three years ago." He was soon released and Erik vanished.

"He definitely hasn't changed." Raoul said with disgust. "Well, if he won't give her up, I'll have to make her leave."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Shattered Heart**_

Robin couldn't stop thinking if Erik was alright out there. But she was soon able to reassure herself. He has been in very tight situations before and managed to get through it. She gasped when she heard a knock at the door. She slowly walked over to the wooden frame and knocked back.

_"Robin, it's me!"_ She was relieved to hear Maria's voice. She opened it up and the young girl walked in. "Did you hear the gun go off?"

"Yes, it scared me half to death." She said.

"Well, putting that aside, we decided that we would throw you a party to celebrate your engagement." Robin's mind was going every which way. Her heartbeat was going way too fast.

"Are you nuts?!" She yelled. "Do you know how mad Erik would be if you did that?!"

"Yes." She said. "But we don't have to tell him. He would probably stay in his study all night anyways."

"But, it just doesn't seem right." Maria couldn't help but keep smiling.

"He won't find out." She said. "I promise you." She ran out of the room and closed the door. Robin could feel something in her heart telling her that it's a very bad idea. The door opened up and Erik walked in.

"That Vicomte just doesn't know when to give up." He threw the lasso off to the side. Robin jumped a little knowing he was really mad. "Why can't he just leave me alone? He has his precious Christine! He has what he wants!" Robin grabbed his sleeve. He turned his head and stared at her pale green eyes. He tore his sleeve away from her and she fell onto the floor. When he realised what he did, he knelt down next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She said. He helped her back up.

"The Vicomte came to pay me a visit." He said. "Why can't he forget about me?"

"What did he want?" She asked.

"He wanted you to leave." She couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. "But I won't give you up without a fight." She started giggling.

"Well, I'm not leaving without a fight." She said. A small yawn escape from her.

"It's late. You should get some sleep." He said. She nodded.

"Can... I stay with you tonight?" She asked with cute little puppy-dog eyes. Erik lifted her into his arms.

"You don't have to ask me." He said. Robin rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

_My dreams have finally come true. My life is complete with you here._

The next morning, Robin was up bright and early. She got into her usual clothes and went straight to the music room to get to work on the song. She had been saving paper that she used before to write small mental notes. But now, she was going to use it for her own musical needs. The notes for the piece began entering her head one by one. But it took some time for them to actually come to her. After about two hours, she managed to finish one page. She played it back to hear how it sounded to see if it needed adjustment.

"It definitely is a beautiful song." She said to herself. "Won't he be surprised?" There was a knock on the doors and Robin quickly hid the paper. "Come in." Sarah came in.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" She asked her. Robin took the paper back out.

"I was working on that song for Erik." She said and placed them back on the stand. "It's coming out very well."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said. Robin turned back around to face her.

"Hey, I thought you wanted Erik as much as me." Sarah shook her head.

"You wanted him far more than me. And he wanted you more than anyone." She held her hand out. "You won already." Robin jumped up and hugged her.

"You're really nice when you're not being over protective." She chuckled a little bit.

"You're always nice." They both started laughing.

"So, Maria told me you were throwing a party. I really disapprove." Sarah nodded.

"I tried to stop her, but Maria insisted. The master won't be too happy if he found out."

"What I'm afraid of is who will be there." Robin said.

"She wanted to invite everyone at the opera house." Robin gasped.

"Here?!" She shouted. "That's way insane! Erik would totally flip his lid!"

"Maria said that he won't find out no matter what." Sarah said. "I just hope she's right." Robin sighed. There was nothing she could do at all to stop this from happening.

* * *

Back at the de Chagny estate, Raoul was thinking about his experience the previous night. He could still feel the rope around his neck. He knew he had to stop Erik in some way, but he couldn't do it himself. He needed a plan. There was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." Christine entered holding a tray of tea.

"Raoul, are you feeling alright?" She asked. Raoul walked over to her and took the tray from her.

"I'm fine my dear." He said and placed it aside. "I was just a little busy." Christine looked down.

"You always seem busy these days." She said.

"Now, now. There's nothing to worry about Christine." He said and embraced her. An idea suddenly popped into his head. "Christine, do you still think of your angel?" She looked up at him in astonishment.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked.

"I was only asking." He said coolly.

"I do sometimes." She said. "He was my teacher after all."

"You know that he has taken another girl?" She was speechless. "That's right. He's holding her captive in his home. He has for some time."

"Why would he do such a thing?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He said putting on a fake expression of desperation. "But I tried to free her last night, but he found me and threatened to kill me if I returned."

"Is there a way I can help?" She asked. He smiled inwardly.

"You must confront him." He said. "Try to convince him to let her go." Christine had no choice but to agree.

"When would I be able to see him?" She asked.

"I believe there is a way." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an invitation to a party. But not just any party. Robin and Erik's wedding party. Christine was going to visit her angel, for whom she hasn't seen in over three years. She didn't know how to feel at this point. But something was troubling her about what Raoul told her about the girl being held captive.

* * *

For about a week, Robin continued her song. Everyday, it sounded even better. Every evening, she'd spend with Erik and every morning was spent with her friends facing the last days as a single girl. She was going to marry the man of her dreams and leave her past behind her for good. The morning of the party, she had finally finished her song. She put on the finishing touches and it was ready to present to Erik.

"I can't wait to give this to him." She said and wrapped it up with red and black ribbon to keep it from falling apart. Julie opened the door to the music room.

"Robin, let's go find you a new dress to wear to the party." She said.

"What? Why can't I wear one I already have?" She asked.

"Because, we want to surprise the master." She said and pulled her away from the piano and her work. Sarah and Maria were standing by the front doors waiting for the two to come.

"There they are." Sarah said as they came down the stairs.

"Let's go shopping." Julie said still holding Robin by the wrist.

"But, I can't-"

"No 'but', let's go." They left the house and made their way to Paris.

They went back to the little dress shop they always went to for Robin's special dress choosing.

"Spread out and start searching." Sarah said to Maria and Julie. "I'll take Robin to the back." She led Robin to the back of the store where the store clerk was waiting for her. "This young lady needs a dress for her wedding party tonight."

"Ah, I see. This is the young lady." He said.

"Um, why'd you go through all this?" Robin asked.

"Because, if you're going to be the master's bride, you need the best." Her cheeks turned red. Julie came back with some dresses.

"Let's try these." They said.

"Take Robin in back with these." She said and the four of them disappeared into the back. Maria and Julie came back out.

"I bet she's gonna look great." Julie said. They waited for some time until the door finally opened. Robin came out wearing a scarlet red velvet dress with a black ribbon tied around the middle. The dress went down to her ankles and also had some black netting over the red velvet skirt.

"Um, I think this is a bit much." She said.

"Nonsense." Sarah said. "You look wonderful." Robin changed back to her normal clothes and they paid for the dress and left. Someone grabbed Robin's shoulder as they exited the store. She turned around and saw Raoul.

"Monsieur Vicomte!" Maria said.

"Good afternoon ladies." Robin was getting a bad feeling with him around. "Mademoiselle, I wish you luck with your marriage." She jerked her shoulder from her grip.

"What's that? An insult?" She asked coldly.

"Come now, I was only being nice." He said.

"Yeah, 'being nice' my ass!" She said before turning and leaving.

"She's acting odd." Julie said.

"True. She's usually in a good mood." Maria said. They ran after leaving Raoul behind.

"Spirited girl." He turned on his heel and walked away.

When Robin got back, she went to pick up her song that she left behind. She wanted to make sure Erik didn't see it before tonight. So she hid it under her pillow. An unusual feeling entered her mind.

_Why do I get the feeling something might happen?_ She thought. She stared out the window and imagined her home. She began to wonder what would have happened to her if she didn't come to this world.

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own_

_We're always provin' who we are  
Always reachin' for the risin' star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you_

_Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears  
I've never shown  
Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
On my own_

The weird feeling started going away. She felt more confident than ever.

That night, people started showing up for the party. Everyone from the opera house had come, as expected. And, as Maria predicted, Erik was up in his study buried in his work.

"It's nice that they decided to throw this party." Firmin said.

"But, where is Robin?" Andre asked. As he said this, Robin came down the stairs wearing her black and red dress with her hair down with two braids hanging on the sides of her face. She was feeling really nervous about this party, but things seems fine for now. Madame Giry walked up to her and was quite taken by he appearance.

"You look lovely tonight." She said.

"Thanks. I was dragged away this morning to get it." She said. Meg walked up to her and could barely contain her excitement.

"You must be so lucky to be getting married." She said. "And you're so very young too."

"I'm not that young." She said. "I'm only eighteen."

"Mademoiselle, would you do us the pleasure of singing us a song?" Andre asked. "I would very much like to hear more songs fro your home."

"Well, why not?" She said. She got to the top of the stairs and everyone turned their attention to her. "This is one of my personal favorites. Here we go!"

Erik was buried in a new opera he was working on for the past week. It was mostly about him and Robin and how things were like while she was here and how his life had changed while she was here. You could say he was working on Beauty and the Beast in opera form. It has been going well so far. There was a sudden knock on the door. Believing it was Robin, he went over to open it himself.

"You know you don't have to kno-" But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see Christine standing on the other side.

-I Believe by Ayaka Lida- (She's my favorite jpop artist. She and Utada Hikaru)

_Hidden inside my heart, _  
_is a whirlpool of uncertainty_  
_If I have to walk on, which way_  
_do I go?_  
_As the streets overflow with people_  
_I say "Goodbye" to that uncertain me_  
_I believe myself, I know that if I believe _  
_everything and anything can begin_  
_I believe myself, and as the sunshine warms me_  
_I walk on without failing myself because_  
_I believe_

_Small lies begin to surface from the_  
_falsehoods that people create in life_  
_As a young girl I saw the lies pile up_  
_up sighed to myself _  
_And I swore to myself to color_  
_the lies in "black"_  
_I believe myself, I know that if I believe_  
_everything and anything can begin_  
_I believe myself, and as the sunshine warms me_  
_I walk on without failing myself because_  
_I believe_

_Right now as the wide sky is reflected in my eyes_  
_I feel like I'm living while staying true to myself_  
_I believe myself, I know that if I believe_  
_everything and anything can begin_  
_I believe myself, and as the sunshine warms me_  
_I walk on without failing myself because_  
_I believe..._

Everyone started clapping and cheering as she finished her song. She bowed a few times then ran up the stairs. She had to give her present to Erik. She came into her room and pulled out the music from her pillow and examined them carefully. She traced the black and red ribbons and sighed.

"I hope you like it." She said and ran out of the room.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." She said. He stepped aside to let her into the dimly lit room. "You see, I really missed you over these three years."

"You have?" He asked.

"Yes. You are, after all, my angel of music. My teacher." She sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. Erik sat in the one across from her. "Raoul has been worrying me lately. He never speaks to me like he use to. And you have been on my mind for some time."

"Christine..." She got up from her chair and walked to his side. Robin made it to the study with the music in hand. But when she noticed the door was open, she had the weird feeling again. She peaked through the crack and saw Christine in the room with Erik.

"Do you still love me?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said. Robin couldn't believe her eyes and ears. She nearly dropped the music she was holding. Just then, Christine leaned towards him and kissed him full on the lips. He wasn't even fighting back. She ran away from the door and the awful sight. She went back to her room and started crying into her pillow.

"He lied to me!" She shouted. "He lied to me! I knew it all along! How could I be so blind!?" She remembered her ring. She tore off her engagement ring. She grabbed the little black box and took out her other ring and put it on. The ring started growing dull. "This isn't my world anymore. My real home is my home. I can't be here." She felt the ring begin to change. As she began to pull it off, it was stuck. "The change is complete." She tore off her dress and started searching for her normal clothes. She couldn't stay in this world anymore. Not with the painful heartbreak. After some searching, she found her tshirt and jeans. She slipped them on quickly. She took her song and tore it up into a dozen pieces. She then took all her dresses and other clothes and stuffed them into a bag. She took a candle and threw it o the bag and watched it burn. She couldn't leave through the front door or go down stairs. So the only option was the window. She took her bed sheets and made a long rope to climb down. One end was tied to her bed and the other was out the window. "Goodbye, forever!" She jumped out.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry the chapter was so late. But now that school is in, it's hard for me to get onto the computer. I've also been writing a story based on another dream I had. It's about this girl who runs away from home after a fight with her aunt and is found by this magic user. As she stays with him, she begins to fall in love with him. Though they're not supposed to like each other since their races are different. Her parents were killed by a magic user years ago which explains why she lives with her aunt. But the magic user she's been staying with is the one who killed her parents. Though she gets mad at him, she realizes that she still loves him. When she returns to her aunts house, he magic user wants her back, so he goes one night to take her away. But before he could, her aunt begins to make him angry after she starts going on about how she hates her and he unleashes so much power. The other magic users in the area come and find this going on. The girl tried to stop him but he was using too much power and he was going to pass over. She decides to go with him and they both disappear together. It may sound silly, but it's turning out alright so far. well, I'm out of here. Gremlins 2 is almost on.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Climax and Finale**_

The party continued in the lobby. It was about half an hour since Robin disappeared after her song and a lot of people were worrying.

"I wonder why she's taking so long." Sarah said. "I'll go check on her." She climbed the two stair cases leading to the east wing and stopped at the bedroom. As she opened the door, she saw the fire coming from the bag. "Oh my goodness!" She found a bucket of water that was sitting in the corner of the room that wasn't used to wake Robin up this morning. She took it and threw it over the fire. "What in the world?" Then she noticed the window wide open and the bed sheets hanging outside. "She didn't..." She looked out the window and saw Robin's dark figure walking out of the garden. Sarah quickly bolted out of the room.

Erik carefully pushed Christine away.

"I'm sorry Christine, but I don't love you like I did before." He told her.

"Erik..." He got up out of his chair and stood over his desk.

"You see, I'm in love with Robin." He said. "When she first came to me some time ago, she was already in love with me. I didn't realize it until the festival. She told me she loved me and tried to return home. I couldn't let her go. I finally realized that deep down, I loved her as well. At first, I thought it was because she seemed to remind me of you. But now I know that she was only herself." Christine started to feel horrible.

"This young lady, what is she like?" She asked.

"She's a bit strange, but she is a very sweet girl. She had a terrible scar that she had to bare alone in her life. But she told me, when she first saw me, her heart felt different in some way. I know that I can't erase her past, but I will give her a brighter future than she could ever imagine." Christine let a tear slip down her cheek. She realized that what she was doing was wrong. The door suddenly swung open and Sarah rushed in.

"Master! Robin is missing!" He jerked around and looked at Sarah with surprise. "She's run away!" He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw.

_**"WHAT!"**_

The shout could be heard from all the way down in the lobby. Andre, Firmin, and everyone else recognized the voice instantly.

"It can't be!" Someone shouted.

"The Opera Ghost!" Andre shouted. "Everyone leave!" The large crowd then began to push to the doors.

_"Who said you were going anywhere?!"_ They all turned and saw Erik standing at the top of the stairs.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" Someone shouted. Meg and Madame Giry tried to make their way to the stairs, but the large crowd was too packed to move through.

_"Where is Robin!?" _He demanded.

"Wait! So Robin is marrying the Opera Ghost?" Firmin questioned. Everyone couldn't believe it.

_"Where is she!"_ He said again.

"Master, I saw her walking out of the garden!" Sarah said. He ran down the stairs and threw the doors to the outside.

Robin walked through the tall grass and stared out into the sky. She then looked back at the place she thought could have been her home. But she was only fooling herself. She let her tears fall down her cheeks. The heartbreak she felt was like a million gunshots to the chest. She couldn't ever go back there.

"Goodbye Erik. I hope that someday, Christine will finally see you the way I see you." She turned and continued walking. She took out her engagement from her pocket and sighed. She knelt down and started making a little hole in the dirt and buried her ring. But before she could leave, she went back and pulled it back out and stuck it back in her pockets.

_"Robin!"_ She shot up from the grass and saw a figure emerge from the house.

_Erik!_ She watched as he ran towards her. When she finally came to her senses, she started to run away from him. Every second she'd look back and see him getting closer.

"I have to get out of here." She said. She looked down at her ring and began to pray. "Take me somewhere where I'll be safe and won't be found. In the name of the wind and water within..." She looked back and saw he was only inches away from her. "RELEASE!" She was surrounded by a shining light. When he finally caught up to her, the light shot up and spread out across the night sky.

"She's gone." He said. He lost another angel.

* * *

As soon as everyone made it out, Madame Giry and Meg lingered just a little longer.

"I don't understand." Meg said. "Why would Robin want to leave?" Madame Giry shook her head.

"I don't know Meg." She sighed. "She seemed so happy with him.

"I believe that it's my fault." They turned to see Christine standing behind them.

"Christine, why are you here?" Meg asked.

"I came because I thought that young lady was being held captive." She said. "I wanted to help, but I know now that I made he wrong decision."

"Did Raoul tell you this?" Madame Giry asked her.

"How did you...?" She was confused.

"Raoul never did approve of Erik finding happiness after what happened to you. So he wanted to get rid of Robin." Christine didn't know how to feel now. She was tricked!

"I'll go have a talk with Raoul about this." She said. Suddenly, there was a light that shot into the sky and dispersed. "What was that?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure." Meg said.

"We should go." Madame Giry said. "I will speak with Erik tomorrow." They loaded into a carriage and rode off. They stopped at the de Chagny estate first to drop off Christine then began their ride home. They stopped at a very nice looking house that was a short ways from the Opera Populaire. They stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the front doors.

"Meg." A man came up to the doors.

"Lucas." She hugged the man and they opened the doors.

"How was the party?" He asked.

"It was cut short." She said.

"Robin ran away." Madame Giry said.

"That's a shame." They opened the doors to one of the bedrooms and found Robin lying unconscious on the floor. They rushed over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Robin? Robin!" She began to open her eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked.

"How did you get in here?" Lucas asked.

"The last thing I knew I was..." She started going out of consciousness.

"She should rest." Meg said. "She can explain in the morning." She peaked back into the room before leaving.

The next morning, Robin woke up to the sound of the city. As the light from the sun hit her face, she realized that she wasn't in her normal bed (since she would have been under a pillow). She got up and checked out the window. She was in Paris. The door made a slight creaking sound and she quickly jerked around.

"Good morning." Meg said walking in with a tray of tea.

"Oh, hi Meg." Robin walked back over to her bed and sat down. "How'd I wind up here?"

"That's what we were all wondering." She replied. "We found you on the floor in a half conscious state."

"Really?" She started rubbing her head. "Jeez, it feels like someone played a drum right next to my head while I slept." Meg handed her some tea.

"Why did you run away?" Meg asked. Robin stared down at her cup and felt her tears begin to return.

"I've been a fool." She said.

"How?"

"He can't love me." Meg almost started laughing.

"He adores you. I've never seen him like this, even with Christine." Robin started to cry.

"Don't say that name!" She shouted. "I saw her... with him... in his study! She kissed him! He didn't even try to fight back! He promised! He promised!" She threw her cup on the floor and started crying into her pillow. "This world sucks!"

"Robin, don't say such things." Meg said trying to calm her down.

"I've made my mind up. I'm going home. Tonight!" She shot back up and walked over to the window. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I was just trying to make my dreams come true. But I guess I was just being stupid. So I'll sing one last song at the Opera Populaire and then return home."

"But, how can you go home if your ring..." Robin smiled.

"I know where I have to go." She explained. "Now, you can't let anyone know of this." She placed one finger over her lips. "It's our secret."

* * *

Erik locked himself away in his study that morning. He was not only angry that all those people were in his house, but Robin was gone. He was banging his fists on the bookshelves and nearly broke some windows. There were papers all over the floor and some books were knocked off too. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Leave!" He shouted.

_"I just wanted to give you something."_ Sarah said from the other side of the door. She slipped some paper under the door. He walked over to the papers and saw they were covered in scorch marks. Most of the music was destroyed so it was hard for him to read it.

"What is this?" He wondered. He noticed the paper was torn apart. He placed the pieces on the desk and tried to put them back in order. When they were in order, he started looking over the lyrics.

_"Could my world be what it was? Living in the bitter winter for eternity. But even winter will become spring, And there I can meet you again."_ His heart was beginning to break.

_"When your voice rang in my heart  
I thought an angel was what was here  
I was told never to believe in dreams  
But your love made illusions reality."_

The strange girl in white appeared on his desk. She was sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

_"Such a pretty song she wrote for the one she loved."_ She said solemnly. _"If only her heart wasn't shattered."_

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

_"I bring news of Mademoiselle Robin. She plans to return home tonight."_ Erik's blood ran cold. _"She will be singing one last song at the opera house then depart from this world."_

"But, why would she do this?" He asked.

_"She spotted Christine with you last night I'm afraid."_ She explained. _"It's too late to change her mind."_

"But, how can I stop her?" He asked frantically.

_"Her mind is made up."_ She said. _"There's no going back to how things were. It would take a miracle for her to forgive and forget." _

"But what am I supposed to do? Let her just go?" She waved her hand and a crystal ball appeared.

_"She's going to be appearing for one last show before she has to leave."_ She explained. _"I'm sure that if you go, you can find her and convince her to stay."_ She vanished. Erik took another look at the music.

"I may have lost one angel..." He put the music on his desk. The sky started turning dark and it started to rain. "...but I won't lose Robin."

* * *

Raoul was out in the garden enjoying the sweet summer air. But he began to hear thunder in the distance. He looked at the sky and saw that the clouds were off in the distance.

"Looks like we'll be getting some rain." As he stood up, something pushed him back down. It was Christine. "Christine, we should head inside. We're going to get some rain in a while."

"Why?" She questioned him.

"Well, we don't want to get caught out in the storm." She crossed her arms.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She said. "Why did you lie to me about Erik? You told me that he was holding that girl against her will. But she stayed with him of Her will. Why would you trick me?" He stood up and gave her a serious look.

"Christine, if that girl stayed with that monster, she could face the fate that would have been yours three years ago. Her family would never see her again. We saved her from a horrible fate."

"Her parents are dead." She said. He was at a loss for words. "She's never had a relationship in her entire life. Erik was the only man she ever cared about. Now she's gone away from him. You're so cruel to that poor girl!"

"She shouldn't have to take your place!" He shouted. Christine just stormed off. "She doesn't understand why I did this. That girl deserves better than him."

* * *

Robin sat down in a seat in the manager's office. But after she made herself nice and comfortable, she sneezed.

"Someones talking about me." She said.

"Is that so?" Andre said. "Now, what is it you wished to say?"

"oh, that's right. I wish to sing a song tonight." The two managers looked at each other and back at her.

"Just one?" Firmin wondered.

"Yeah, it will be my last before I go home."

"You're going home?" She nodded. "But... what about..." He couldn't finished what he was saying.

"There was a... complication." She looked down at the floor with saddened eyes. "He broke my heart. So, I have to go home to escape the pain." She was clutching onto the ring in her hands, wondering if she was squeezing too hard and was crushing it.

"What is this song you'll be singing?" Andre asked.

"It's from a very interesting musical I saw when I was about twelve called Moulin Rouge. It's one that's near the middle, but also near the end." They were getting confused.

"We'll just take your word." Andre said so she wouldn't say more strange things about these things from her world, and her logic on exact song locations (it makes no sense!).

"Alright. I managed to make up some music for it and I need some help."

That night, even though everyone had a few hours to prepare for her song, they pretty much knew what to do. Robin was back stage just opening the curtain slightly every so often and looked up at box five. And when ever she checked, it was empty. Then she looked up at the other boxes and found Raoul in box two. She really didn't like him at all so she'd just give him a death glare hoping he senses her gaze. He usually does.

"The bastard came." She said to herself. "Like my luck can get any worse."

"Mademoiselle!" Andre came running up to her. "The female dancer that was at rehearsal broke her leg. She can't go on."

"Damn." She stomped her foot and he jumped.

"What if Miss Daae dances the part?"

"What? You're joking, right?" She needed to think of something or the show would be ruined.

"Well, why don't you do it?" She gave him that "you're joking, right?" look.

"I'm the one singing the damn thing. I can't dance either."

"But they seem simple. I'm sure you can do it." Robin knew she had no choice.

"Fine, I'll do it."

All the male dancers for the song were dressed in black and were wearing black masks on their faces. Erik was up in the rafters looking down upon them.

_That should give me the perfect opportunity._ He thought. He quickly made his way over to box five. He would make his appearance soon though.

"Alright people, let's bring down the house." Robin said. "I want to go out with a bang." She fixed up her dance shoes and readied herself. Firmin stepped in front of the curtains and face the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you may know, before tonight's opera, we have a special performance by miss Robin. This happens to be her last show before she returns to her home country. Thank you." The crowd began applauding. Robin could feel her stomach feel strange. The curtain rose and she was kneeling on the stage as the music began to play. She stood up and moved to the far corner of the stage. Then at the sudden key change, the dancers came out. Erik made it to his box just in time. He hid behind the curtain so that she wouldn't see her. Robin started walking around and passing by the dancers before disappearing behind them.

"Jealousy... will drive you..." She waited a moment to build up tension. "...MAD!" She appeared from the crowd.

(La Tango De Roxanne) (I thought this might have been a good song to do. Note: Raoul will be somewhat singing here at the start, and Erik will do a little as well)

Robin:  
_"ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night"_

Raoul:  
_His eyes upon your face_

Robin:  
_His hand upon your hand_

Raoul/Robin:  
_His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND_

Robin:  
_Why does my heart cry?_

Robin:  
_Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!_

It was Erik's time to move. The dancers began to leave the stage. He had to replace one of them before they came out again.

Robin:

_I who loves you so much, what am I going to do? You left me, you left me in a tango.  
My soul left me. Even my shadow left me.  
I don't have a will to live because I can't convince you to not sell yourself, Roxanne._

(Backstage) It was almost time. Erik grabbed one of the dancers and quickly slipped the lasso around his neck and strangled him. He took his costume and slipped the black mask on his face. He got in line with the other dancers. After Robin finished her speech, when the violin began playing it's ferocious sounds. They came running back out.

Robin: **Dancers (while Robin sings):**

_ Why does my heart cry?_ **_ROXANNE_**_  
Feelings I can't fight!_ **_You don't have to put on that red light_**  
**_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_**  
_Why does my heart cry? **ROXANNE**  
Feelings I can't fight! **You don't have to put on that red light**  
**ROXANNE**  
**You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
**_All:  
_**ROXANNE!**_

Robin kept dancing to every one of the dancers and they caught her before she moved to the next. But when she finally came to Erik, the song was nearing the end. As soon as the orchestra neared the end, the lights went out at the final measure. Though the crowd was going wild at the end, Andre and Firmin were in a state of panic.

"Why did the lights go out?" Firmin asked. But when they came back on, the curtains weren't down and the dancers were there, but Robin was missing. Everyone was silent. There was a maniacal laugh that filled the room and the entire crowd fell into a panic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats." Andre announced.

"There's no need to panic, it is all part of the act." Firmin said. The crowd soon became calm again. "This is not good."

* * *

Erik, who changed back into his normal clothes, began leading Robin down into the catacombs. He was pulling her by her arm which kind of hurt her a bit. Especially since she was pulling away.

"Erik, let go of me! You can't do this!" She finally got out of his grip but fell over. He grabbed her wrist and they continued down. When they reached the boat, he had a hard time getting her in and staying in since she tried to either jump out or push him out. But when they reached the gates, he quickly shut them behind him so she couldn't escape. He pulled her out of the boat and stood her in front of him. She wouldn't look at him at all.

"Why would you decide to leave?" She didn't answer. "Look at me!" She didn't look at him. "I thought everything was going fine?"

"Oh yeah? Fine for you and Christine maybe." She said coldly.

"Robin!" His grip on her shoulders got tighter and she winced a little.

_I have to get to the portal!_ She though. He began to lead her up more towards the organ. Robin looked at the water and saw something. _Could that be it?_ She broke free and ran over to a large arrangement of candlesticks and knocked them over. She had a clear opening to the water. She turned around and looked at Erik.

"Farewell." She jumped backwards into the pool.

"Robin!" He missed her by only inches. She closed her eyes as she hit the surface.

* * *

Robin opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom. The lights were out and the sun had gone down. She was in her normal tshirt and jeans and not her costume.

"I'm back." She looked out the window and saw the moon above the trees. Her door opened and her sister came in.

"There you are squirt. Dinner's almost ready so you better get down stairs." Robin walked up to her sister and just stared at her. "What?"

"How long was I up here?"

"About three hours." She answered. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"No reason." She said. "I had a weird dream."

"Well, I'm sure it must be fascinating. Hurry and get your butt down stairs." She left the door open, letting the light from the hall into the dark room.

"Was it all just a dream?" She wondered. She stuck her hands in her pockets and found her engagement ring. "It wasn't a dream." The ring on her finger was shining again. She slipped it off her finger and put both of them on her desk. "It's good to be home."

* * *

Hey everyone. ROBIN WENT HOME! Her love for Erik was her own painful ending. But wait, it's not over yet! There's still more to come in the future. But we are nearing the end of the story don't forget. Will Robin return to that world? Will Erik find a way to her world? Will she forgive him? Will she lose her love for him? all these questions will be answered soon! Please stay tuned in for the answer. Now, Itekimasu (I'll be going now). SAYONNARA!


	18. Bonus Chapter

_**Bonus Chapter: PHANTOM CHANNEL!**_

Robin: **_Hello Lucky!_** Hey everybody! Welcome to the Phantom channel. We're nearing the end of the story, so I thought it would be fun to do this little random chapter. We have everybody here.

Erik: Hi.

Christine: Hello.

Raoul: Hello

Meg: Hi

Robin: Now, you all know that in the story, Robin doesn't really like Christine after she dumped Erik and, of course, tried separating me and Erik. But it real life, we're good buds. -Hugs Christine-

Meg: You two get a long more off set than on set.

Christine: That's true.

Robin: But I still don't like Raoul. I SUPPORT RAOUL BASHING! -Fangirls start screaming-

Erik: Who let them in here?

Robin: As long as they don't break the glass, we're fine. Now, I've been reading the review box and found that Mitsuki Himura and Angelic-Reader left quite a few in there. There were a few by a couple other readers as well and I'd like to thank them all for their support.

Meg: And we'd also like to give thanks to the creators of An American Tail for the songs Dreams to Dream and Somewhere Out There.

Erik: Robin, aren't you singing that song for your concert in a month?

Robin: Yeah, with my choir. It's gonna be so much fun!

Christine: we'd also like to thank the creators of Moulin Rouge for the songs from the movie.

Raoul: And the anime Rozen Maiden for the song When I Was Alice and Mini Moni for Miniham's Wedding Song.

Christine: I thought it was funny when Robin burst into her songs during the festival!

Robin: HEY!

Erik: It was pretty strange, you have to admit that.

Robin: -pout-

Meg: We'd also like to thank Alex C. for the song Angel of Darkness

Robin: That's a fun song.

Christine: it is a fun song.

Robin: I can't really remember where I found the meaning for all those flowers either.

Raoul: We also thank Avril Lavigne for I'm With You. But I don't get why you put in that song when you don't like her?

Robin: Well, I don't like you but I had to put you in anyways. -fangirls laugh- SHUT UP! I also thank Within Temptation for the songs Memories and See Who I Am.

Meg: and the anime DNAngel for the song Futatsu no Negai.

Robin: I shaped the english lyrics from the translation off of animelyrics.

Christine: And what about the Ice Dance from Edward Scissorhands? That was a beautiful song. If only the readers could have heard it.

Robin: Well, they can probably find it somewhere. I listen to it on youtube. It's such a pretty song! -faints-

Erik: Someone get the chocolate! Robin fainted again! -staff person holds chocolate up to Robin-

Robin: MINE! -snags chocolate and eats it-

Meg: Okay. Moving on, we also thank the creators of the movie Fame for the song Out Here On My Own. And, of course, Ayaka Lida for I Believe. Robin found the english lyrics online.

Robin: I also don't own The Phantom of the Opera, but I love the musical and all the different movies and the book to death!

Erik: For over a year she had these little fangirl spirts.

Meg: Um, she still does.

Robin: That's only if I hear the music, or the name, or if someone says "wanna go see the show?"

Erik: you saw the show twice.

Robin: SO?!

Christine: aw, it's so cute how much they love each other.

Robin: -blushes-

Erik: -blushes-

Robin: Well, this is just a quicky channel for now. But we're gonna have a longer channel at the end. We're also going to answer some viewer mail too. So send in questions, truth or dares, or just fan notes to your favorite charries. We'll be waiting. byebye for now!


	19. Chapter 18

_**A Month and A Day**_

_"It's good to be home."_

The next morning, Robin woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. The curtains were pulled over the windows to prevent the sun from coming in to disturb her. She began to wait for the morning routine where her friends would try to wake her up. But all was silent. She opened her eyes and only saw her bedroom. She was nestled under her rose printed blanket and plain white sheets. Her walls were covered with Phantom posters and her phantom clock read ten to ten. Her Hello Kitty calender was on a Saturday.

"That's right... I came home yesterday." She started sitting up in her bed and looked at the partially darkened room. Her cell phone began to play her Angel of Music ring tone. She knew it had to me Sarah (you know, I just noticed that there's a Sarah in Robin's world, and a Sarah in Erik's world. Go figure, huh?). She pressed the green button and held the ear piece to her ear.

"Robin here." She said.

_"Hey kiddo."_ Sarah said on the other end. _"I was thinking that we could go to the mall to pick up some new stuff. You'd probably want a new outfit before the music festival."_

"But, it's in a month." She protested.

_"It would still be fun to surprise everyone."_ Sarah was just being persistent. _"I'll pick you up in an hour. That should give you some time to get out of bed."_

"Sara-" she hung up on her. Robin put down her phone and sighed. "I'm home alright." She walked over to her dresser and started going through her clothes, picking out a pair of black jeans and a cerulean blue t-shirt. Robin couldn't help but think of Erik. Her heart was still ties to him even though they were 124 years apart. She shook her head and tried to keep her cool. "I'll just have to forget." She slipped out of her pajamas and into her outfit of the day. "It's weird how there's a Sarah in the other world and they're both my friends." She picked up her wallet and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you're finally up." Tracy said teasing her semi-awake sister.

"Lawl Tracy, real clever." She picked up a blueberry muffin and started eating it.

"Someone's a little cranky this morning."

"Screw you." Robin walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She plopped onto the leather couch and turned on the TV to HBO. "Okay, let's see what movies are on." But they were all romance movies. Robin felt like she was going to be sick. She changed the channel to G4 and Brainiac was on. "Sweet. Mindless British television with science and explosions (NOTE: Brainiac is an actual show on G4)." They were in the middle of blowing up a trailer. the phone started to ring and Robin picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Good morning sunshine."_ It was Danielle.

"Hey Danny." She answered.

_"Robin, I heard Sarah's taking you to the mall for a new outfit for the festival. Would you mind if I did your hair?"_ She rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you're acting like it's a big deal." Danielle started laughing.

_"Of course it's a big deal_. _It's your last performance before you go to college."_ Robin almost felt her heart stop.

"I guess I forgot about that."

_"Hey, you're still going to that performing arts school, right?"_

"Yeah. It's still my calling."

_"That's true. So, talk to you later. bye." _They both hung up. Robin still needed a song for the festival. But everyone would probably be expecting a Phantom song from her. But she didn't feel like doing one this time around.

_I'll get around to it later._ She thought. She saw Sarah's car pull up in the driveway and she made her way to the door. She slipped her shoes on and just walked out.

"Later sis!" She shouted before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Erik sat in his lair with his face buried in his hands. Robin got away. That was the second time he watched his angel leave him and possibly never return. He had been up all night, knowing that he would never see Robin again. He felt something cold touch the top of his head. He looked up and saw that girl.

_"I'm sorry about last night."_ She said.

"If I just kept my hold on her, she wouldn't have gotten away." He said. The girl sat next to him and started stroking his hair.

_"You should not blame yourself." _She said. _"There may be a possibility that she might return."_

"No there isn't." He got up and walked over to the knocked over candles where she jumped into the lake. "There's no way she'd come back. I guess I'm not destined to find love in this world." The girl almost began to cry. But she just maintained her emotionless look and sighed.

_"There may be a way for you to find her."_ She said. Erik just completely automatically turned around and ran over to her.

"How?"

_"There's a spell I could use to create a ring for you so you can go to her world."_ His hope was restored.

"How long will that take?" He asked.

_"I'm afraid, it will take a month."_ His jaw nearly dropped.

"A month!?"

_"I'd need to collect enough precious metal to create the band and it's not easy finding a serenity diamond for the center. They also cost a lot of money. I also need to melt the band from volcanic heat and let it cool in purified water. I'd also need to soak the diamond in midnight moon and midday sunlight. You'll have to be patient."_ Erik had no other choice. If he wanted to find Robin, this was all he could do.

"Take as much time as you need." The girl was glad he was so understanding.

_"I will all I can."_ Without another word, she vanished. Erik walked over to his organ and ran his fingers over the black and white keys.

"Soon Robin. Soon we'll be together again."

* * *

That afternoon, Robin and Sarah were sitting in the food court at the mall eating some ice cream and soft pretzels. They had just finished up their shopping and were taking a breather.

"So, what's got you so down on the Phantom all of a sudden?" Sarah asked. Robin stared down at her strawberry and hot fudge sundae and just poked the ice cream with her spoon. "Hey. Earth to Robin. You listening?"

"Yeah, I heard you." She said. "I just don't feel like talking about it."

"Why?" She sighed.

"I just had a lot go on a little while ago." Sarah started pouting.

"Come on." She whined. Robin had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Sarah, you may not know it, but I was gone for weeks on end." She began. "I bought this ring at a small stand on my way to the library yesterday and it had the ability to allow me to travel through time and space. I wished for it to take me to Erik. I got my wish." Sarah nearly started laughing.

"You're joking." She said nearly losing her breath.

"It's the truth." She said.

"Okay, then it you were gone for weeks on end, how come you're still here?"

"The ring brought me back to the moment where I left." She explained.

"Right." Sarah was thinking she was off her rocker. Robin slammed her hands against the table and stood straight up.

"If you don't believe me, fine! But you'll see I'm not the same old Robin you'll remember!" She grabbed her things and stormed out of the food court and into the parking lot. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and put it on. Sarah began to walked out of the food court as she was surrounded by a beam of light and disappeared.

"What the hell?"

Robin lied upside down on her bed with her feet on her pillow. Tears were escaping her eyes. The fact that her experience in that world was true was too much for her. But she knew all illusions have to fade at some point. Though it would cause unbearable pain.

"Maybe... it's not enough to pretend. I should accept the fact Erik still loves her. I have no right to interfere." Robin walked over to her desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. She held onto some of her hair and cut it. She did this over and over until her hair was half the size it was before. She began to take down her posters and roll them up and put them in the closet. She took her shirts, her hat, her pin, her necklace, her clock, etc. and placed them into a box and stuffed it under her bed. "From this day forward, I want nothing to do with him."

One month later...

Robin had been practicing for the Music Festival coming up tomorrow. She kept her hair short and started wearing a beret on her head in place of her old Phantom hat. She was starting to get cold feet too. This was the first time in a while that she sang something that wasn't the Phantom of the Opera. But she was confident enough to go on.

"Only one day until the festival. I'm sure this will be my best year ever." Robin said to herself. She has also been doing better in school. She managed to bring her grades up quite a bit and would get good marks on projects and quizzes. Tracy walked into her room and saw her staring into her mirror.

"Hey kiddo. You ready for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm ready."

"You certainly changed over the past month. I'm proud that you brought your grades back up." Robin chucked slightly.

"People can change in weird ways." Tracy just left her to herself. Robin brushed out her hair and started sticking little snowflake pins in it.

**Sarah's POV...**

I was just finishing up my chores before my parents come home for the day. It was times like these where I wished I wasn't an only child so I didn't have to do ALL the work around here. But the benefit would be the fact my parents would pay for my ticket to see Robin at the festival.

"That's all of it." I said wiping some sweat off my forehead. I went to the fridge to get a vanilla coke (YUMMY!) but I heard a loud thud coming from up in my room.

_A burglar?_ I thought. I grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and started walking slowly upstairs. I peaked out towards my bedroom door and saw it as slightly open. I walked slowly over to the door with my bat behind my back. I peaked inside and saw a man lying on the floor. He seemed unconscious. I walked inside and crouched down beside him.

"Who is this guy?" I looked at his face and saw half a black mask on his face. I rolled him over on his back to get a better look. "His clothes are definitely strange. And what's up with the mask?" I lifted it off his face, got a look, and quickly put it back on.

_Oh God!_ It was him! It was the Phantom! The real Phantom! I pulled my pillow off my bed and placed his head onto it and pulled my blanket off my bed and covered him with it. _This is too good to be true. Robin was right. He is real!_ He started to stir a little bit. I could barely feel myself breathe. As he opened his eyes, I felt like a rabbit being stared down by something vicious.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked sounding almost agitated. I swallowed really hard and tried not to panic.

"Um... you're in my house." I answered.

"Who are you?" I felt my body begin to shake.

"I-I-I'm Sarah." I answered sheepishly. "And... you're Erik... right?"

"Yes." He said calmly. He slowly sat up and started rubbing his head.

"Wow, so Robin wasn't bluffing." His eyes turned to me with a sort of fiery glow in them.

"You know Robin?!" He shouted causing me to fall backwards.

"Um... y-yeah."

"Where is she?" I could tell he was desperate now.

"She's probably at home right now." I answered.

"Perfect! I have to find her and-" as he tried to get up, he fell over.

"Hey, be careful." I placed his head back on the pillow. "I'm sure you're not well right now. Don't push it."

"I have to find her." I poked his forehead.

"You're not listening." I told him. "Look. Robin's going through a weird faze right now. She was so down a month ago and now she's in a world of her own. She use to only talk about you. Now she doesn't even mention your name anymore. What happened between you?"

"I guess that was my fault." He said sadly. "I broke her heart." I slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"You broke Robin's heart!? You're a jerk!" I was just as scary as him. "Anyone who hurts Robin will feel my wrath!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" He shouted back at me. "It was an accident!" I calmed down a bit.

"There's still something I don't understand." I said. "How did you get in here?"

"Well..."

* * *

A few hours earlier...

Erik had spent a full month in his lair. He started feeling like how he did after Christine left him.

"It's been a month. That ring better be ready soon." Just as he said this, the girl appeared from nowhere and was holding the finished ring.

_"It just finished cooling."_ She said. _"It should work."_

"It's about time." He reached for the ring but she pulled her hand away.

_"I specially designed the ring to bring you straight to her world."_ She said. _"But be careful. It anyone notices who you are, you will be brought back here. Be on your guard."_

"I understand." The girl slipped the ring on his right hand and it started to shine.

_"Just say the words and you'll be on your way." _She disappeared once again. It was finally finished. The ring he had waited an entire month for. it was hard to believe that this little thing could take him to Robin's world.

"There's no reason to wait any longer." The ring shined even brighter. Sarah walked into the room and was being blinded by the light.

"What is going on?!" She shouted. Erik turned around and smiled at her.

"I'll be back with Robin soon." He said to her. "Bring me to the world where Robin is."

_"In the name of the fire and water within..."_

"RELEASE!" He was engulfed an overwhelmingly bright light and disappeared.

* * *

"So, you have a magic ring too, huh?" I said leaning against the wall.

"That's right." He said. "I came here to apologize to her and ask her to return with me." I knew that he really cared for her. Considering that she was the only one to truly love him back.

"I'll help you." I finally said. "I can't stand by and watch Robin suffer like this."

"Then we should hurry." He tried to get up but started getting dizzy again.

"Not while you're like this." I said setting him back down.

"But I have to see her." I sighed.

"Listen, I have an idea. Tomorrow she's putting on a performance at the Seattle Music Festival. There's where you can catch her." I pulled out a performance schedule. "She's going to be near the middle of the festival. Our best bet is to get there about thirty minutes before and try ad talk to her before the show."

"That won't do." He said. "If too many people find out who I am, the ring was programmed to bring me back to my world."

"That is a problem." I sat and thought for a moment. I looked at the sheet of paper for a moment and saw her song. "I have it! You'll sing with her."

"What did I just tell you?" He couldn't believe she was this dense.

"No, you'll be dressed up in some different clothes and your face will be hidden from the crowd. My dad has some clothes I think could work with you." I ran to my parent's room and went through the drawers my dad had and pulled out some stuff. I ran back in and placed them on my bed. "These are what you'll wear there."

"And how will I hide my face?" He asked.

"You'll stand behind the giant white curtain on the stage. I'll shine a light on you so only your shadow will be visible."

"That's cleaver." He said feeling more pleased with the plan.

"For now, you should rest up." My cell phone started to ring and Erik jumped. "Relax." I pulled out my phone and flipped in open. "Yo."

_"Sweetie. It's your mother."_

"Hey mom."

_"Listen, your father and I might not make it home for a while. Do you think you'll be fine by yourself a while longer?"_

"No problem."

_"Thanks honey. We'll call you when we're back on the road."_ The line was cut off.

"Mom needs to get a new phone." I said turning my phone off. "Well, we'd better be ready for tomorrow."

"I just hope that Robin will be alright with seeing me." He said glumly. I knew that something was going to happen. So I will pray that they will get back together safely.

* * *

Hey people of the internet! Sorry the chapter took so long to type up. I've been really busy lately and couldn't work too long. I've got a big thing coming up and I'm preparing for it. It's an Anime Convention close to my town all this weekend. I'll be hyped up on sugar! WEEEEE! I'll do my best to make the next chapter happen ASAP. The big cliff hanger! Will she take him? Will she leave him? You'll have to find out! I'm just mean like that. So you just be patient and wait for it. I'm leaving now. Byebye!


	20. Chapter 19

_**Another Festival, Undying Feelings**_

The festival was getting into full swing. There were different musical sounds in different areas that were even from different cultures. However, When Robin past the gym, they were playing music from musicals. And they were performing Music of the Night. She ran away from the gym in tears. Her heart couldn't take the sound of that song anymore. Something grabbed her arm and she was turned around.

"There you are." It was her music teacher.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"You alright? I thought you'd want to hear that song." Robin looked away.

"No. Not right now. I have to get to the concert area. I'm up soon." She walked away before her teacher said anything else. Robin could feel the pain getting worse. But she had no idea why that was. She was away from Erik so why does her heart hurt even more?

_Come on Robin!_ She thought. _This isn't the time to be thinking like that! Stay focused_. She quickly put it out of her mind so the show would go on. But she also had the strange feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

"Hey, you almost done?" Sarah shouted from outside her bedroom.

"How can you tell no one will recognize me?" Erik asked from the other side.

"Just trust me." He came out in his borrowed clothes. The hood covered up most of his face so she knew it was perfect. "Alright. Mom and dad left for work so we shouldn't have any problems getting out of the house."

"But how are we getting there?" Sarah started laughing inwardly.

"You're so naive it's adorable." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. "We're gonna drive." But she also had this weird look in her eye saying she couldn't be trusted.

"Um, will it be safe?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I have a license." But he wasn't fully convinced.

"How long do we have until her song?" He asked.

"Not long enough." She said. "We better hurry if we want to catch her." He grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs and out the front door. Outside was a shiny black car. Erik was amazed to see something so advanced. "We don't have time to stare at my car! Come on!" She pushed him into the passenger's seat and she got behind the wheel. "Buckle up. This is gonna be bumpy." She put the key in the ignition and the car started up. And as soon as she grabbed the wheel, she started speeding down the road.

* * *

Robin sat at a candy apple stand eating a caramel apple with sprinkles. Caramel was her calming candy for the moment. She knew that she shouldn't eat caramel before showtime, but she NEEDED it.

"This had to be the roughest time I've had since the crash." She said to herself. She threw her apple away and went to the stage. She placed her CD for her song in the main stereo system and went back stage. She was starting to get cold feet now thinking that something was going to happen. But then she thought she was just being silly.

_I wonder where Sarah is._ She thought. She hasn't seen Sarah at all today and was worried she wasn't coming. She grabbed a water bottle from the large cooler of waters and started washing out the caramel.

_"For our next performance, we're gonna have a very familiar kid that's been performing here since the beginning of high school, give it up for..._ _Robin Saydey!"_ Robin walked out to the stage and stared into the crowd.

Five minutes earlier...

Sarah and Erik made it just in time for the show. Erik was really scared after that drive with Sarah.

"And I thought that Robin was strange when I met her." He said.

"Let's just go!" She opened her door and Erik did the same. They were close to the stage so it wasn't hard to get there. But getting past security would be a challenge. "Crap. How can we get past them?"

"Leave it to me." He said with a devilish grin. He grabbed a rope and made a lasso out of it. "Stay here." He went off somewhere leaving Sarah to wait and watch. And withing a minute, the two guards were pulled off behind stage and Erik killed them. He returned to Sarah with the rope gone from his hands. "Let's move on."

"I guess that's the Phantom for you." She said following him. When they reached back stage, they saw that there were dozens of people there ready to perform. But they couldn't find Robin.

"Where is she?" He wondered.

"I'm sure she's here." Sarah said trying to reassure him. She took another quick look and saw Robin in the far corner sipping her water. "There!"

"Where?" He tried looking for her but Sarah pulled him to the side.

"You can't let her see you." She said. "If she does, she'll probably run away."

"But I-" She slapped him in back of the head again.

"Stick to the Goddamn plan!"

"Alright." He finally realized how Robin is able to deal with his temper.

_"For our next performance, we're gonna have a very familiar kid that's been performing here since the beginning of high school, give it up for..._ _Robin Saydey!" _The time finally came. Robin walked out to the stage.

"I'll get to the back lights and you hurry to behind the curtain." Sarah ran off. Erik had to get to the stage, but all these other people would recognize him. He needed to get them out somehow. There was a violin only a few feet away. He finally had an idea. He grabbed the violin and started to play. Soon after, at the people started falling asleep. there were multiple loud thuds as all the performers fell to the floor.

"Perfect." He ran to the back of the curtain. Sarah was ready with the light.

"Hey there ladies and gentlemen." Robin said to the crowd. "Now, I know you all expect me to sing a Phantom song, like last year and before and before. But this year, I'm going to do something different. I'm going to sing something different this year. I hope you all enjoy it." The music started to play. She knew this was the last time she'd ever be able to sing for these people before giving up music completely.

_Let's give them a show they'll never forget._ She thought.

Sarah warmed up the light and waited.

"It's showtime."

(Let Me Be Your Wings)

_Robin:  
Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars _

Sarah turned on the light and Erik's shadow was visible.

**Erik:**

**Let me be your wings****  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours **

**Anything that you desire  
Anything at all**_ Robin: Anything at all_

**Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall**

_Robin:  
Let me be your wings_

**Erik:**  
**Leave behind the world you know  
For another world or wondrous thing**

_Robin:  
Wondrous things are sure to happen_

_**Both:  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings**_

Robin didn't know why she was still singing. Even though she could hear Erik's voice, she just couldn't stop.

_Robin:  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Every day I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

_Robin:_ **Erik:**  
_Let me be your wings_ **Let me be your wings...  
**_Let me be your only love..._ **Get ready for  
Another world of wondrous things**

_**Both:  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings**_

_Robin:  
Heaven isn't too far_

**Erik:  
Heaven is where you are**

**Stay with me and**

**Let me**/_you will** be **_**your**/_my _-

_"AHHHHHH!!"_ There was a loud scream coming from behind the stage. A frantic looking girl came running out. "Two guards are dead!" The whole crowd started to panic. Robin however, was pissed.

"I'll kill him!" She ran off stage. Sarah cut the power on the light. Robin made it to the back of the curtain and Erik was already waiting for her.

"Robin." She walked over to him with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" She screamed. "You know what could happen if you just do what ever you want?" Erik tried to touch her but she slapped his hand away. "Why are you even here?"

"I came to bring you back." He said.

"Good luck." She spat out. "I'm not going back with you!"

"I'm not leaving without you." She slapped him on the exposed half of his face.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" She shouted with tears coming out of her eyes. Erik was in utter shock. Robin turned away and ran at top speed. Sarah, who was watching the whole thing from the rafters, was surprised at Robin. She climbed back down and stood next to Erik.

"You okay?" She asked. But he wasn't okay at all. Robin's painful words still echoed through his mind.

_I hate you!_

"She... said..." He almost started to cry. But his expression soon changed. "Of course she'd hate me. I am the Opera Ghost and nothing more. I will never be loved for who I am."

"Erik, you're acting stupid." She tried to grab onto his shoulder but he pushed her away.

"No. Erik is dead. He may never come back." He turned away and started walking in the opposite direction of where Robin just ran. "I'll be waiting in the car. When we return I will go home." Sarah was sad to see this end up so horribly. But she was no love wizard or anything.

When Erik and Sarah arrived at the house, he just got out of the car and stormed up to the front door and waited for Sarah to follow. She eventually made it to the door and unlocked it. She knew this were the last few moments until he would leave and never even lay eyes on Robin or this world again. She didn't like seeing either of them in this state. She opened the door and Erik just went straight to her room.

"I'll be gone in a few moments." He said at the top of the stairs. Sarah just sighed. She went to the kitchen and started making up some hot chocolate. She took out a big bag of mini marshmallows and started eating them while she pressed the buttons on the microwave to heat up her mug of milk. Her cellphone started to ring. She opened it up and held it to her ear.

"Yes?"

_"Hey Sarah."_ She heard Robin's shaken voice on the other end.

"Robbie? Hey, you alright?"

_"No, I'm not."_ She could tell she was still upset. _"Can I come to your house?"_

"Sure." The line was silent. Then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and peeked through the small window up high. Robin was waiting outside. Sarah opened the door. "You could have said you were outside." Robin just silently walked in. She removed her shoes and sat down at the dining table in the next room. Sarah grabbed the seat next to her. "You wanna talk?"

"Yeah." Though she looked like she was gonna burst into tears, she was doing a good job fighting them. "Sarah, I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Erik was at the show today, when I was singing, I tried my hardest to stop. But for some reason, I couldn't. I just kept going." She held her hands up to her throat. "It's as if I haven't completely..."

"You're still in love with him?" She shook her head.

"But... I'm still under his spell. I'm just like Christine. Even when she tried not to fall into his control, she still did."

"Because deep down, she loved him. Though she didn't think about it." Sarah moved Robin's hair from her face. "Now, are you sure you're done with him?" She shook her head again.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I still love him. My mind says no, but my heart says yes."

Erik was walking downstairs, fully changed, and could hear the conversation going on.

"Robbie, I know you still love him. You pledged your undying love for him. I remember since you told me everyday since the ninth grade. He's your life. He always has." Robin threw her arms around her best friend and, yes, she burst into tears.

"It's true! I can't ever not love him! No matter how hard I tried, hating him is a fate worse than death!" Sarah looked in the direction of the stairs and saw Erik standing there.

"Then why not say that to him?" She asked.

"I can't." Robin said. "It's too painful."

"Well, you won't have to." Robin couldn't help but be more confused. But when she saw Sara's fixed gaze, she followed it and found Erik. She let out a small gasp. "How long have you been there?" She finally asked him.

"Longer than you have noticed." He said. Robin was still in shock. She was sure that they were alone, but to have Erik listen to her every word made her feel both embarrassed and insecure. "Robin, I don't blame you for being angry with me. What happened was a mistake. I promise you that my love for you is stronger than it ever was for Christine. When you left, that made the scar in my heart even deeper. But after hearing your words, I can tell the scars in your heart are just as worse. And staying in this world is only letting that pain grow." He held out his hand hoping she would accept it. She looked over at her friend and she nodded at her. So she sprang out of her chair and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I shouldn't have run away like that or said I hated you! Please, won't you forgive me?" She stumbled on her words as sobs tried to choke her. She felt his arms pull her closer to him as if thinking they would wake up from a dream that seemed too sweet to end.

_"You were already forgiven."_ He whispered to her.

"Hey, why don't you two stay here tonight before you go back to Paris." Sarah suggested. "My parents are out of town and won't be back till noon tomorrow. You can stay in their room."

"That's a very kind offer Sarah." Erik said.

"I'll go change their sheets." She jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs. Erik lifted Robin up into his arms and brought her into the living room and sat down on the large white leather couch. Robin closed her eyes and snuggled up against him, looking like a small child. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. Erik looked down at his sleeping angel and saw something around her neck. It was a gold chain. He slowly began to lift it and saw the sapphire ring he had given to her.

_She kept it with her all this time._ He thought. Which showed that even though she was still upset, her heart couldn't help but feel attached. He gently placed her down on the couch and decided to go check on Sarah. When he reached the upstairs, he saw her just placing the sheets into a laundry basket. She somehow sensed his presence and smiled slightly.

"You happy she's still yours?" She asked.

"You read my mind." He said mockingly. Sarah threw the basket into the closet and took out a fresh set of sheets.

"Hey, you know that Robin has a scar on her upper leg?" This sudden subject surprised him. "It goes all the way down to the back of her knee. That's one of the wounds she got from the car crash she was in. She was beaten pretty bad from that." She reached under her the bed and pulled out an album. "There's some pictures in here of the car and of her and her parents." She opened it up and first showed him the car. It was in pretty bad shape. She turned the page and showed her parents in the hospital. "Though the doctors knew it was meaningless, they did all they could to help them live. But it was already too late. Poor Robin was in the hospital for over a month and a half. She would have been let out sooner, but after hearing her parents were dead, she lost it. Her emotional stability was critical and was gonna go insane. So she was kept in the hospital until she was stable again."

"She didn't tell me that." He said.

"Maybe it's because she couldn't bring herself to think of it again." She explained. "After all, when she got out, she couldn't even go to her parent's funeral since the doctor said she might have a meltdown." she turned the page and it showed a picture of Robin asleep in a hospital bed. She was covered with bandages and a couple large bruises with one arm wrapped up and her head was bandaged. "Everyone was relieved to see that she didn't receive any head injuries too serious or maybe she would have lost her memory. But Robin's always a fighter." Erik couldn't believe that Robin looked like this after the accident. "She came to stay with me for some time after getting out. She needed to feel secure again and I was her closest friend."

"I can see why you're so protective of her." He commented.

"Well I'm sort of like a sister to her. I take care of her like one too." She said crossing her arms. "By the way, you better take good care of her, or you'll never ger her back the next time she comes home."

"It's a deal." She continued with the sheets and Erik went back downstairs and found Robin woke up. She looked up with these heart breaking puppy eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, for a while." He walked over to her and sat down. "Robin, I promise you that things will be different when you return. I will make you the happiest girl in both our worlds. Even if you grow tired of being with me, I won't let you go." She started giggling.

"I'd never grow tired of being with you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and just wanted to enjoy the moment they have. Erik looked out the window and saw the last flicker of sun fall beyond the horizon. As the night began to fall upon them, he felt more at ease than he did before. Sarah came back down and decided to peak in on them. She poked in and saw them on the couch.

"The bed's ready." She said. "It's getting late. You also said you were leaving first thing."

"Of course." Robin sat back up and her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm turning in." She went back upstairs and to her room.

"You should rest Robin. A lot has happened to you today." Robin nodded and began to stand up from the couch. But as she did, she saw red and blue flashes outside.

_"Open up! This is the police!"_ She started shaking.

"Damn. They found me." Erik said.

_"We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up! You're under arrest for murder!"_

"What now?" Robin wondered. Sarah came rushing down.

"They found you." She said frantically. "Looks like the sleep over is canceled. You have to go!" Robin clutched onto Erik's arm. "I'll keep the cops busy while you make your escape." She ran to the other room. Erik and Robin ran upstairs. They decided to hide in the parent's closet as they made their disappearing act.

"Hang on." The ring was starting to shine.

"But, I thought you had to find..."

"I was discovered. So I'm automatically brought back. It's time we made out exit." And in a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry I'm taking so long with the chapters. While balancing my school work, school, and the time my brother is on the computer or watching me write fan fiction, it's not easy. But, I'll be doing my best. I've also got a concert up soon. You can find the one from last year on youtube actually. Just type in 2007 Prism Concert in the search bar and look for the videos by OneNorwayStreet. I personally like the jazz band. They kick major ass! Our band can't be beat, nya! Welp, I'm done here. See ya later. 


	21. Chapter 20

**_Kekkonshiki!_**

Robin was walking down a narrow path. She had no idea where it was taking her or where she even was. All around her was covered by darkness. She was afraid to stray from the path, thinking the darkness would swallow her. But for some reason, she believed the path was getting her nowhere.

_Where am I?_ She thought. She stepped off the path and she started to fall. She tried to reach onto it but it disappeared. She continued to fall until a new path formed under her feet. She heard something off in the distance. It was music. She started running down the path towards the sound. But as she did, she started moving slower and slower. The path began to shatter behind her. But that didn't quicken her pace anymore. As she began to reach the sound of the music, the floor collapsed beneath her. She could hear herself scream and she fell.

Robin shot straight up from her pillow. Her body was all sweaty and she was breathing hard. She looked around and saw no path. She was in Erik's room.

"Robin?" She jumped at the sound of Erik's voice next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." Robin just realized that she came back with Erik last night. She lied back down and tried to sleep.

Robin was out in an open field of flowers. Strangely, they were all white flowers. Daisies, roses, tulips, etc. and there was no other color in the field but white. The sky was blue and had white puffy clouds. She didn't seem to sense any danger for the moment. So she knelt down and started picking some of the flowers.

"Wow, I can't believe there's so many flowers here." She said blissfully. She saw a dark figure on a hill.

_Erik!_ She finished picking the flowers and started walking towards him. She held them behind her back. She blew on his neck and he started turning around. as he did, she moved behind him again.

"I brought you some flowers." She held them out to him. He began to turn around and her heart started beating fast. But as he faced her, it wasn't Erik's face. "Raoul?"

"Hello, Little Robin." She dropped the flowers and they turned to dust.

"No! Why are you here?" He lightly lifted her chin till she was completely looking at him.

"Because, I brought you here." She started to sweat as the heat around her got higher. The flowers started to whither away and the sky turned red with black clouds. "We are engaged, remember?"

_"NO!"_ She looked again and she was back on the dark path. Raoul was nowhere in sight, but the sky above her was still a blood red with black clouds. She started running on the path wishing it would lead her somewhere safe. But as she continued to run, the path seemed then the ground gave way under her letting her fall.

When Robin woke up, she was on the floor. Her face was pressed against the carpet and her body was still partly attached to the bed.

"Bad dream again?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." She said getting up from the floor. "I don't get it. Why am I getting all these bad dreams like this?"

"I don't know. Could it have something to do with yesterday?" She sighed.

"Maybe. Besides..."

_"I hate you!"_

"I can't believe I said those words!" She shouted. "I need soap!"

"Why?"

"I need to wash out those words from my mouth!" She ran out the door.

"She's back to normal." He said. He looked over at the night stand and saw a Phantom clock staring back at him.

_"Wait! I need to go back home for a second!" Robin said._

_"Why do you need to go back?" Erik asked hearing the police walking around downstairs._

_"I need to get my stuff." She answered. "If I'm gonna live with you, I want to bring my treasures with me." He smiled._

_"I guess you can go back for a minute." As the ring shone brighter, they were finally off._

"I had no idea that she had such things in her world. Especially of me."

Robin finished rubbing a bar of soap on her tongue. Now she had to get rid of the taste of soap. She started rubbing off the soap but was only making it worse on herself. So she grabbed a scrub brush and started scrubbing it off. After a few minutes, it was gone.

"Soap really tastes bad." She said to herself. She looked up at the mirror and just stared at her reflection.

_Why was I having those dreams?_ She wondered. _Is something going to happen? Are they a bad omen for our love? Or, will it be even worse?_ She felt shivers go up and down her spine twice before she could even think of anything else.

The next morning, Robin was having a hard time waking up, as usual. Those nightmares kept her from sleeping half the night so she was exhausted. But she couldn't stay asleep since the sun was in her face. She got out of bed and noticed Erik was already gone. She looked around the room and pulled her DVD player out from under her pillow and plugged it into a solar battery she made in her advanced chemistry class, though she was supposed to make a solar battery for a light bulb. She opened the curtain a little bit to let the light onto the pannel and the player turned on. She put on her headset and popped in a DVD she made with her friends. It was a remake of the Phantom of the Opera. she went to the blooper reel first since she enjoyed that the most.

_"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music." Her friend who had a small crush on her in middle school played the Phantom, but did a good job.  
_

_"OKAY!" Robin runs up to the mirror and just hits the glass then falls over._

_"Robin's out cold again." Sarah said and the scene ended._

_"Take three!"_

_"Raoul, I'm afraid that I can't go with you." Robin said innocently._

_"Why is this?" Another one of her friends, as Raoul, said._

_"I'm in love... with someone else." Her friend as Erik jumped out._

_"In your face!" Robin hit his head._

_"You're not in this scene dumbass!" She chased him off the set and everywhere she could._

_"_Where in the world have you been hiding?_" Sarah sang as she played her part.  
_

_"Right here." Robin said._

_"Robin!"_

_"Sorry."_

Robin was enjoying watching all the mess ups she and her friends had making the movie. As they ended, she watched the trailer to the movie they randomly made.

_"You have heard of the Phantom of the Opera... but not like this."_

_(Masquerade plays and random clips start showing)_

_"Raoul...- I'm in love... with someone else."_

_"What?" More clips started to play until the screen turned black and white writing across saying "A New Way of Looking film..." then the screen was black again then said "The NEW Phantom of the Opera"._

The trailer ended and she pressed play. She made this movie with her friends in her junior year when she joined the video club. She always wanted to make her own version of her favorite play for the longest time.

_"No Raoul. The angel of music is very strict." Robin said in her Christine character._

_"I'll be back in five minutes Little Lottie." Raoul (her friend as Raoul) walked out the door. Robin ran after him but stopped._

_"Things have changed." She said. She closed the door and locked it._

_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph!"_

_Yeah, he's a real jerk. _Robin thought. This was actually the first time she's seen the movie they made since her friends never let her see it. She always complained and started whining, but they told her no. She was happy when they finally gave her a copy. As she continued to watch, she noticed how it could have been between Erik and Christine. But she knew the past shouldn't be altered to her will. Not only would she lose him, but Christine would be with him and Raoul would probably be the one running around in a jealous rage. It was finally getting to the good part. Christine would tell Raoul of her love.

_"Raoul, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't go with you."_

_"What? Why is this?"_

_"I'm in love... With someone else."_

"I wish it could have ended like this." Robin said to herself. A pair of hands quickly covered her mouth from behind. She tried to scream but she couldn't.

"Calm down." Julie said trying to get her to stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" She almost shouted.

"We'll explain later." Sarah and Maria jumped out of nowhere and began to blindfold her and led her out of the room. Robin was really nervous about what they were doing.

_Oh man. What are they doing? This is really bad, I just know it! _They suddenly stopped somewhere. Since her eyes were covered, she really couldn't tell where they were.

"Hold still." Maria said as she started removing Robin's shirt.

"Erik better not be in here!" She shouted.

"Relax, he's not." Sarah said. They started pulling something over her head which almost made the blindfold come down. Maria quickly fixed it so she couldn't see.

"What are you guys up to?"

"It's a surprise." Julie said. She felt someone pulling at her hair. She couldn't tell what was happening to her at all. After a while, they started moving again. They took dozens of different ways and Robin nearly felt her head spin. They finally stopped again.

"Alright Robin, take it off." Robin removed her blindfold and found herself in a beautifully decorated room. It was just as large as any of the other rooms in the house. At the other end of the room, there was an alter and Erik was standing there in a new suit.

"What's the occasion?" She wondered. But when she looked down at herself, she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

"It's a surprise wedding for you two." Julie said. Robin was really taken back by this.

"A wedding?"

"We thought it would be fun to keep it a secret." Sarah handed her a bouquet of flowers and the girls began leading her to the alter (well, more like dragging her since she was too shocked to move). They brought her all the way up then stepped back. Robin looked up at Erik and started blushing.

"I'm just as surprised as you." He said and they both faced the alter. Lauren, one of the older girls, stood on the other side and held a bible in her hands.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Christine walked down the rocky road. The sun was high in the sky, but her heart was not in the light. The sin she committed could never be forgiven. To betray her teacher and take away the girl whom he loved and loved him in return. She dragged her feet along as her head just drooped in front of her. The trees that surrounded the road were very dense and was very peaceful.

"Please, I'm not asking for forgiveness." She said as if talking to someone. "I just want you to know I'm sorry for what I've done." She slowly passed the front gates to the familiar house that haunted her since that night. She was about to open them when she saw something in the far window. The window was full of bright lights and there were three visible figures. One was Lauren, then Erik, then...

_It's her!_ She was surprised not only that she returned, but that she managed to recognize the 18 year old even with her shortened hair.

"I guess there's no need to worry." She slipped an envelope in between the two gates and started walking in the direction she came.

* * *

"And so, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." Lauren said with the utmost confidence. "You may kiss your angel." Robin nearly started laughing. They turned to each other and kissed as passionately as they ever did before. All the girls started cheering. All that Robin ever wished had come true at last. Meeting Erik, falling for him, him falling for her, and finally marrying him. If this was ever a dream, she'd never want to wake up. But it was too real to be a dream.

"Monsieur, someone is outside." Maria said from the window. Erik walked over and looked outside. He saw as Christine disappeared behind the trees.

"Why was she here?" He wondered. But he put it out of his mind for now. He turned back to Robin and returned to her side.

"Would you call this a happy ending?" She asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

As Christine walked through the gates to the de Chagny mansion, she found Raoul standing in front of the doors, arms folded across his chest. Christine kept a straight face as she approached him.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have to tell you where I am at every moment." She said coldly. She still hasn't gotten over the betrayal at the party.

"You went to him, didn't you?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Robin came back." She said before walking into the house. He clenched his fists until they were about to explode.

"That girl... came back?!" Apparently, he overlooked a few things. "The next time I see that girl, I'll make her wish she never even heard of the Phantom of the Opera. As I believe, she still has her innocence. I'll just have to take that from her before him." He walked over to the stables and came out riding a white horse. He rode through the gates and down the rocky path towards Paris.

* * *

Hee hee hee, Evil Raoul. I made him into the devious person I wanted him to be! It's gonna get really crazy out there. Oh, if there's any Raoul supporters out there, you better be prepared for the dark side of this guy. He's turned into the villain of this story! lol. But will all go well? Putting that aside, ROBIN AND ERIK ARE MARRIED NOW! Damn she's lucky! So, I saw Across the Universe just a little while ago and it was really good. Lots of Beatles songs too. And just the right ones for the movie. I like Strawberry Fields. Or Yagai Ichigo as I say. I also read these really funny comics on deviant art called roommates. FANDOM! It has the Phantom of the Opera, Labyrinth, POTC, and Les Mis (along with other fandom goodness) in a dozen different little comics. It's funny and cute! I heart Erik and Jareth! Mostly Erik. So, I'm done here. I'm out! 


	22. Another Bonus Chapter

_**Phantom Channel Part 2**_

Robin: Hey everyone! Welcome back to the Phantom Channel! Great to have another break huh?

Christine: But I was hoping the viewers would be able to read the next chapter.

Robin: Well, we did receive some mail for the show. We can't just let those go to waste.

Meg: She had a point.

Robin: Now that we got that settled, lets look at the first comment...

_Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy_

_Ask erik this-_

_Erik, why the hell did you want Christine when you could have any of a few million girls out there that are in love with you?_

_This is my note to him:_

_Erik, you rock. And you're hot. And sexy. Whatever the hell you call it. I'm basically in love with you. Really. No I'm not kidding. But, since I cant have you, I'm gonna go off and marry Chriss Angel. How does it feel to know you just lost a phangirl to a magician?_

_Love from,  
Rach Lupin Black Malfoy Destler Jonas Angel_

Robin: Well, you read it Erik.

Erik: I didn't know I had so many girls in love with me.

Robin: well, you do.

Christine: Even I can't believe it.

Erik: Christine was my angel of music. I taught her since she was a child. When she sang that night in Carlota's place, I instantly knew that she had the most potential out of any girl in the world.

Robin: -sniffle- but...

Erik: Robin, I didn't mean it like that.

Robin: You're a big meanie! -runs into another room-

Erik: Robin, if I really thought that way I wouldn't have married you in the previous chapter.

Robin: -jumps out and glomps (tackle hug) him- I know.

Raoul: you two are strange.

Robin: Shut up!

Meg: Let's go to the next letter...

_GerrysLittleMissSunshine08_

_Muwhahaha love the chocolate part! I love my chocolate too, so I can definitely relate and Erik blushing at the end? Aw he's so cute..._

_Erik: Excuse me I am NOT cute_

_Yes he is (just saying this to annoy him muwhaha), don't you think so?_

_Anyways that was too funny! Great bonus chappie!  
Katie_

Robin: Well, chocolate makes everything better.

Raoul: says who?

Robin: SAYS ME YOU ASSHOLE! -starts beating with a random stick-

Christine: Robin, please stop hitting him.

Robin: Yes ma'am.

Erik: I am definitely not cute!

Robin: Aw, you're mad. -hug-

Raoul: I know where this is going.

Robin: -evil glare-

Erik: Let's just get to the next letter...

_Angelic-Reader_

_sorry I haven't reviewed for a while, been kinda crazy around here. I love what you're doing with this, it's great. I can't wait for the next update, it's going to be so amazing. Much love to you and everyone else. I LOVE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Totalty awesome. ^_^ Hurry up, snap snap!_

Erik: Another girl who loves me?

Robin: You're really popular in my world.

Raoul: and me?

Robin: not as much. You've been Owned! -sticks out tongue-

Meg: I've seen her a lot in the review box when you started out

Christine: Yeah, I've seen her too.

Robin: I feel loved! You know, for those who have been those early reviewers, they deserve a gift basket full of yummy treats. -goes over to manager- Send this person a yummy basket! -returns-

Erik: you really are taking this like you would.

Robin: what's that mean?

Erik: I mean you're doing this like I knew you would.

Robin: You're so sweet.

Raoul: well, I think we better get moving before they have another little love fest in here.

_Mitsuki Himura_

_It´s great what erik do_

_and christine I hate that woman for what she did to erik and robin, and I hate more raoul_

_I hope Erik and Robin find the happiness_

_now I´m thankful to you for write this wonderful history about my favorite ghost_

Robin: More fandom! I loves it!

Erik: she's having a spurt again.

Christine: Should we be concerned?

Erik: Nah, she's fine.

Robin: Feeling loved yet Erik?

Erik: I already did when you stepped into my life.

Robin: -blush- R... really? _hearts fly everywhere-

Raoul: You have no shame, do you?

Robin: -evil glare- Shut up pretty boy!

Raoul: Future freak!

Robin: Rich bastard! -sparks between gaze-

Erik: let's leave them alone for a while and get back to the mail.

Meg: agreed.

_GladeSistas_

_Send in questions? What does that mean? Do I ask you questions or do I ask the characters questions?_

_Haha, that was hilarious! Please update soon, I want to see if Robin and Erik get to be together . . . pwetty pwetty pwease? Haha_

_Emma_

Robin: You can ask me questions or you can ask the characters questions. Which ever one you prefer.

Erik: Don't worry. Robin and I will always be together.

Robin: That's right. There's nothing to be worried over.

Meg: The questions can be of anything you want to know.

Christine: By the way, Robin. Have you and Erik... done anything?

Erik/ Robin: -blush-

Robin: Christine! Not here!

Christine: I just wanted to see your reaction.

Robin: You're mean!

Erik: relax Robin. She's only playing.

Robin: Okay. Now, next letter...

_rhi_

_YOU SAW THE SHOW TWICE T.T so not fair but I LOVE IT KEEP GOING and DIE FOPPY_

Robin: yeah, I saw the show twice. Once in Rhode Island and the other time on Broadway in NYC. But you can find the show in youtube. I found it just a little while ago and I watched it form beginning to finish. I loves it so much!

Erik: But Robin, if you saw the show online, wouldn't that be three times?

Robin: ...

Meg: Let's get back to her on that.

Raoul: Now-  
Wait! Is she telling me to die?!?!?!?

Robin: Hahahahahahahahaha! No one likes you!

Raoul: Shut up you!

Robin: you're not my dad.

Meg: moving on.

Christine: Robin, that's all the mail we got for the channel.

Robin: Aw, I thought we had more. Well, I guess we can end the channel with a song...

(Strawberry Fields Forever)

_Let me take you down  
cause I'm going to strawberry fields  
Nothing is real  
and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry fields forever_

_Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone  
but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me_

_Let me take you down  
cause I'm going to strawberry fields  
Nothing is real  
and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry fields forever_

_No one I think is in my tree  
I mean it must be high or low  
That is you can't, you know, tune in  
but it's all right  
That is I think it's not too bad_

_Let me take you down  
cause I'm going to strawberry fields  
Nothing is real  
and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry fields forever_

_Always no sometimes think it's me  
But you know I know when it's a dream  
I think I know I mean, ah yes  
but it's all wrong  
that is I think I disagree_

_Let me take you down  
cause I'm going to strawberry fields  
Nothing is real  
and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry fields forever  
Strawberry fields forever  
strawberry fields forever_

Robin: One of my favorite Beatles songs! Well, I guess we're done here. Goodnight everyone. Oyasumi!


	23. Chapter 21

**_Lullaby of the Bells_**

Two days went by since the wedding. Robin hasn't had another bad dream since then. She was more that relieved at that. She spent her mornings out in the garden just enjoying the fresh scent of flowers then would go inside to spend time with Erik (even when he's working, lol). The past few days had been the best ever. As Robin sat in the music room playing the piano, she started thinking of the song The Phantom of the Opera. She had no idea why. Then she started thinking of her Japanese class back home. She always hated her teacher since she never explained anything in plain English. She would just shout in Japanese thinking she'd understand. As she thought of the lyrics to the song, different ones started popping into her head. She then started humming them.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmmm hm hmmmm." She played the notes on the keys. But the English words kept disappearing from her thoughts. "Yume no naka de..." The words just came out like that. "Anata wa..." She took out a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling down the words. She never even knew she knew the song in another language. But then she remembered seeing a video for the Japanese cast online a while back. When she finished, she slipped it into her music folder which she brought from home. "I wonder where that came from." She said. "Now I'm thinking of home. I hope my sister isn't too mad about me leaving."

* * *

Tracy was having a panic attack.

"This is bad! Mom and dad would kill me if they weren't dead!" She was running around everywhere looking for Robin. The phone rang. "The police! They better have information on her." She picked the phone from the receiver and held it to her ear.

_"Miss Saydey?"_An officer said on the other side.

"Please tell me you know something about Robin!" She almost started crying after saying her younger sister's name.

_"I'm sorry. There's no sign of her."_ She dropped the phone. _"Hello? Miss Saydey?"_

"How could she have just vanished?" There was a knock at the door. she slowly made her way there then turned the metallic handle. Sarah was waiting outside. "Sarah!" She was never so happy to see Robin's best friend. She hugged her so hard that she nearly started choking.

"Hey... Trace..." She said while gasping for air. She loosened her embrace on her.

"Sarah, please tell me you know what happened to Robin." She said frantically.

"Actually, I do." Her entire face lit up. "But you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She looked off to the side.

"What are you saying?" Sarah looked her in the eyes.

"Robin left this world." Tracy started crying.

"She's dead?!"

"No, not leaving." Sarah explained handing her her pocket handkerchief that she kept just in case. "As in she's still alive, but she's in another world." She started backing away from the 18 year old.

"What are you saying?" She just shook her head.

"See. This is what I mean. You wouldn't believe me."

"But, if she's not here... where is she?" Sarah sat her down at the dining table.

"She's in the Phantom's world." Tracy's eyes were shaking.

"You're lying." She said. "Where's my baby sister!?"

"I told you what I know. She left days ago with Erik after the festival. He came here to apologize to her and bring her back." There was definitely a lot of explaining to do. "Though Robin may not have left this world to us, she actually was gone for a long time. She managed to find a way to the Phantom's world and spent a long while there. Apparently, the Phantom fell in love with her and they just sort of went from there. But a little while ago, Christine and Erik were found together and Robin got upset and came home. That's why it seemed like she never left."

"But how is that?" She asked.

"That's what I thought at first." Sarah said solemnly. "When she told me all this, I didn't believe her. But when I saw the power of her ring..." She didn't know how she'd continue.

"The ring? You mean the one she found a month ago?"

"Yeah, that one."

"But..." She sighed.

"Erik came back for her. He came for her the day before the festival. I told him to wait until the day after." Tracy grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You helped him?!" She screamed.

"I had to. Robin was miserable without him!" Her grip tightened and started lifting her from the floor.

"And you let her leave?!" Sarah managed to get out of her grip.

"They belong together!"

"Tell me how to get there!"

"I don't know how! You need one of those rings!" She fell back into her seat.

"So she's gone forever?" Sarah nodded.

"But she's going to be fine." She reassured her. "He won't hurt her."

"But she left without..."

"I'm sure if she did say goodbye, you'd try and stop her." Tracy got up and went upstairs. "She just doesn't get it."

* * *

Robin started playing a very unfamiliar song on the piano, yet it did seem familiar to her. The music was very energizing and filled her heart with strange feelings. She heard a knock outside and stopped. She heard the door open. When she turned around, no one was there. The curtains closed over the windows. She stood up from the piano and started backing away. The door closed and locked itself. She shook her head and smiled.

"Very funny Erik." She folded her arms and started walking around the room.

"No my dear, I'm not Erik." He said. "I'm your Angel of Music."

"Well 'Angel of Music', I know that Erik is here. Can you tell him to come out?"

"I cannot deny your request." The room was silent. Robin closed her eyes. she pricked up her ears to listen through the darkened room. Her eyes jerked open and she swung around. Nothing.

"Damn, wrong place." She said.

"You never change, do you?" Before she could react a pair of hands grabbed her and spun her around until she was faced by her masked love.

"I thought I had you this time." She said in an almost disappointed tone.

"I told you, I'm the Opera Ghost. You can't find me in the shadows." He lifted her up and gently kissed her cherry glossed lips. They were lost in their own little world more than they ever were since they had been married some days ago. "Robin, what exactly were you playing?"

"I'm not sure." She answered. "I remember the song, but I don't remember where. It's an old song though."

"What about the name?" She shrugged. "I see. Can you play it again?"

"I'll try." He set her back down and she took her place at the piano. She began to play the song again this time with more ease. It felt like she was playing it for years. She started hearing bells outside the walls. They almost started playing with her. But before she was even half way, the door swung open. Sarah walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Why didn't you knock?" Erik asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry for this intrusion." She said. "But there's someone outside. He wants to speak with you." Robin stood up.

"I'll go." She offered.

"Robin, you don't-" But she just smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a minute Erik. I won't be long." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of he room. He walked over to the window and moved one of the curtains.

"The Vicoumt?" He wondered.

"It's the Count de Chagny." Sarah corrected.

"Is that so?"

When Robin walked outside, she was surprised to see the handsome count standing inside the gates. She walked up to him and waited for him to notice her. He soon turned around and found her staring at him.

"Hello Mademoiselle." He greeted her politely.

"Monsieur." She said trying not to be nervous. "What brings you here?"

"I was just passing by when I heard a beautiful sound. Was that you?"

"Yes, I was just playing upstairs."

"Well you certainly have talent young lady. Is your father here?" Apparently, he took her for a child.

"Actually, no." She said with as little sarcasm as she could. "My father isn't here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked up in the window and saw Erik. "Who was that in the window?" She turned her head to see the curtains move slightly.

"Oh, that's my husband."

"You're married?" He was in a lot of shock.

"Yeah. Only a few days though."

"I'm sorry that I thought... you just seem so young and all..."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have expected you to get it like that." Yes she did.

"I never noticed this house before now." He said. "I always go this way to Paris but I've never seen this place. It seems well hidden from the world."

"It's very peaceful here." She said. "You don't have to worry about listening to the sounds of the city at all."

"You two like being to yourselves?" She started swaying a little and placed her hands behind her back.

"It's just easier than being in the big city." I looked back up at the window and saw Erik disappear again behind the curtain.

"I should probably go." He said and she snapped her gaze back to him.

"Alright. I should go inside anyways." I turned for the door and started walking. She turned her head again and shot him a smile. "Bye bye!" She waved to him then bolted for the door.

"She's a charming girl." He said before turning to leave.

When Robin returned to the music room, she found Erik sitting at the piano in some sort of daze. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but could tell he was pretending that he wasn't spying from the window. He didn't seem to notice her come into the room so she decided to surprise him a little. She tip-toed over to him making sure he didn't try looking back. When she was just within her reach, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder then dove from his sight as he turned. But what she didn't expect was when he turned all the way around and caught her before she could hide from his sight.

"You can't trick me." He said with a devil like smirk on his face.

"Or can I?" She spun around and was released from his grip. "I can be craftier if I want to." He slowly stood up from the bench and began to approach her. "Catch me if you can, Opera Ghost." She winked at him then bolted out the door. He began to run after her. By the time he was out the door, she was headed down the hall. she kept running as fast as she could down the long hallway wondering where her feet would take her. The next thing she knew, she was going up. Taking the flight of stairs leading to the roof. When she reached the top she quickly opened the door to the outside then closed it behind her. There was nowhere to run or hide. She could only wait. She heard the bells from town ring again. She listened to them carefully and knew they were trying to play her melody. She closed her eyes and began to hear the music in her mind. The beautiful melody she had played moments ago. But before she could continue her little daydream, she found herself restrained by two strong arms.

_"Found you."_ Erik whispered in her ear. Hearing his voice sent joyful chills down her spine. She loved being this close to him. All she ever dreamed of almost seemed to be only a dream even now. Believing that she would wake up at any moment and find herself living her regular boring life again. But this dream was too sweet and too real to disappear.

* * *

When Phillipe returned to the estate, he noticed four men leaving through the front door. Raoul followed them out and bid them goodbye. He approached his younger brother and kept his gaze on the men who left until they were out of sight.

"Raoul, who were those gentlemen who left?" He asked.

"They're some business partners of mine." He answered. "They just came to discuss a few things." Phillipe could somehow tell something was up but decided to drop it.

"Did you notice that house near the edge of Paris?" He asked. Raoul nodded. "There is this wonderful couple who lives there and this young lady was playing a very enchanting melody from one of the rooms. I found it quite hard to believe someone so young was already married."

"Did you catch her name?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." He said. "I'm sure I'll ask if I see her again." He passed his little brother and went inside. He saw Christine sitting in the parlor. He decided to go talk with her for a little while. "You look troubled."

"Raoul hasn't been the same for quite some time." She said solemnly. "Ever since he figured out about-" She couldn't process the right words without raising alarm in Phillipe. "There's someone who he didn't like in the past. When he figured out he found someone special, he began reacting that it was all wrong." He sighed heavily as he digested these words Christine explained to him.

"Well, did you tell him he was being silly?" He asked. She nodded.

"It does no good." There was a long silence.

"Maybe he'll snap out of it. I'm sure he will." He gave her a heartwarming smile before leaving her alone again.

"If only it was like that." She said under her breath. Raoul had just finished his meeting with his "business partners" on the topic of the Opera Ghost's new angel of music. He knew he bewitched her somehow and left a much stronger hold on her if she managed to return to him. He had it all planned out. He would have someone go kidnap her from the large house then bring her back to the estate where he would deal with her... personally.

* * *

That night, Robin was listening to the distant sound of the bells as she played the strange song again. Erik had some work to do and was busy in the study. But she knew that her music would help stimulate his creativity. The bells far off were still sounding like they were playing the song along with her. As she neared the end, a thought struck her. She remembered one of the Phantom movies she had researched. She tried finding it everywhere but never found it. But she found this song online and started learning it. But it was a while ago.

"How did I forget this song?" She wondered. "I guess I still have a lot to learn." She just started playing the melody of the song while she tried to remember the name. The door opened and she turned to see Maria walk in.

"Robin, it's getting late. You should get some sleep." Robin sighed lightly and stood up from the piano.

"I guess you're right." She walked over to the door and Maria moved out of the way for her to leave. She followed her down the hall.

"You seem to be doing very well with the master since you two have been married." She said with a little excitement in her voice.

"I suppose fate has a strange way of dealing with people." She spoke out without thinking of her words. "That sounded really stupid."

"No, you may be right. Though fate may have brought you together like so, it may keep you together as well." She started laughing.

"Fate can be a cruel mistress don't forget." When they reached Robin's room, she disappeared behind the door without another word. She walked over to the bed and sat down. The walls were still covered with the paintings she made. Her gaze stopped on the wall which viewed her home town. Seattle was a nice town but she wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. But there would be some things she would miss.

_I guess you can't win 'em all._ She thought. In order to live the life she's always wanted, she had to leave all of her other life behind. Her house, her friends, her sister...

"Tracy." She said aloud. "Man, she's gonna kill me for leaving home without a word. I wonder if she's called the police yet." She let herself fall backwards and lay across the large white bed. The bells were sounding outside her window. Now she was just getting annoyed with them. "Why did they keep ringing even this late?" She tried humming that weird melody to herself to drown out the bells. But as her attempt failed, they continued to play along with the melody. "That's it!" She took out a piece of paper and began to scribble on the Japanese she wrote earlier. She had finally remembered the name of the song and didn't want to forget it again. When she finished, she placed the paper in an envelope and left it on her desk. She took some staff paper she brought from home and ran out of the room and towards the music room. she sat at the piano and began playing.

Robin fell asleep at the piano that night with her head resting on her arms on top of the piano. It's amazing though that she managed to sleep on the keys without waking up to the sound they made. Erik found her their that morning and shook his head.

"She never stops does she?" He went over to her and found the music she was working on. He recognized the music that was written on the paper. Then, he found the name scribbled across the top.

_"Lullaby of the Bells."_

* * *

Hi everybody! I'm so so SO incredibly sorry for being so late with the chapter! I was so preoccupied with reading the Twilight saga and it was SO good. Please don't hate me for being so late with the chapter! And I had a lot of school work to do and I just joined a band my friends formed and I was watching my school music events on youtube and I was watching musicals on youtube so I've been busy and distracted and I can't really type up my stories with my brother watching cinch thinks I'm weird enough! -breathes heavily- I feel better now. But once again, I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO EXTREMELY SLOW WITH THIS! Lullaby of the Bells is an actual song from the 1943 movie. You can find it on youtube. There's also a song called Phantom Opera Ghost by this band, I forget their name but it's a good song. well, I'm off. Believe it or not, but I'm in school right now so I have to go to my next class soon. Later!


	24. Chapter 22

_**Losing Sanity**_

The weather was meant to be warmer, it didn't feel that way outside. Robin didn't care either way. After two nights ago when she fell asleep at the piano, she just wanted to enjoy the outside. The temperature outside was a little cooler than normal summer weather, it didn't really bother her. Though for the past few days her nightmares have been continuing.

"I don't get why I'm having nightmares like this. I'm really happy with my life right now but they just keep on coming." This time, her dream was similar to the one she had when she returned. But this time she wasn't able to wake up. "Just how long are these dreams going to last?" She plopped down next to the patch of blue roses she's been taking care of. They're blue because she kept pouring blue coloring into the water. Whenever Erik asked how it happened, she said it was a secret. She traced the beautiful artificial colored petals and sighed. "The only time I have bad dreams is when something bad might happen around me." She shrugged. "But they were mostly flukes." Something grabbed her from behind and she jumped back.

"Mademoiselle." Christine stepped out from the bushes.

"Christine?"

"You're not mad?" She questioned.

"No." She answered coolly. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Thank you very much for your understanding. You're a very kind person." Her eyes grew sad. "Which makes me very upset."

"About?" She tilted her head.

"Well, since Raoul learned of your return, he hasn't taken it well." Robin didn't say anything. They just stood in silence for a long moment. "You must be careful if you're not within the walls of your home. I fear that he might harm you in one way or another. He's been holding strange meeting with his 'business partners' for quite some time behind his brother's back. He knew that if he knew, Phillipe would try to hold him back. Please, for your own safety, don't leave Erik's side."

"Why are you telling me this?" She wondered.

"Because I was the one who cause Erik such pain. I don't want him to lose the most precious thing in his world." She hugged her tightly for a moment. "Be safe." She let go and ran back into the brush. Robin was still confused as to why Christine decided to come see her, but she was glad that it was to help her out a little. A small drop of water hit the top of her nose. then another hit her head.

"God damn it." She said before running into the house. A pair of eyes stared at her through the bushes.

"that's the girl we're bringing to Raoul?" Asked a low deep voice.

"That's right." said another more tenor voice. "I'd hate to imagine what he has in store for her." The two men were sent to spy on Robin until someone was sent to help retrieve her. Which won't be long now.

Robin sat in her room and stared out the window at the falling rain. She felt bored since Erik locked the study so she couldn't bother him and since it wasn't Sunday, she couldn't go shopping with any of the girls. Her head leaned against the glass and the cool feeling began spreading across her warm skin. at the same time, she hoped that Christine made it home safely before the rain came. She almost felt like falling asleep where she was and wonder if she would wake up in her own house back in Seattle as if from a dream. Even if that happened, she knew she wouldn't be able to return to the dream for a long time. She let out a sigh and watched the glass fog then clear. Robin saw Julie approach her from behind.

"Is everything alright Robin?" She asked.

"I'm just really bored." She said. "I can't play with Erik, everyone has work to do, I feel like I'm back home where I have nothing to do at all."

"I'm sure the master will be finished with his work soon." She placed a small cup on her nightstand next to the window. "Just be patient."

"Aw, but I get really bored when I'm not with him. Ever since I first came here I wanted to be at his side every minute. But I guess I was thinking too soon." A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and not soon after, the loud boom of thunder followed. Robin fell down on the floor.

"Robin! Are you hurt?" Julie knelt down to help her.

"The thunder startled me." She answered. "I don't really like the sound."

"The storm will pass." The door swung open and Maria came in with a frantic look on her face.

"There are intruders!" She screamed. Robin clutched onto Julie's arm.

"How could this be?" Julie wondered. But Robin had a idea. Maria closed and locked the door.

"They said something about finding someone." She explained. "We have to get out."

"But what about Erik?" Robin asked. "I'm not leaving him."

"There's nothing we can do." Julie said.

"She's right. We have to get out." Robin got up off the floor and ran to the window. She unhinged it and it burst open. "What are you doing?!"

"You may leave if you wish," she said jumping onto the sill "but I wont leave my love behind." She stood up then was out the window. She clung to the walls of the house not bothering to look down at the ground. The study was only a small ways away but was really far in distance. When she reached the first window in her way, she saw a man run inside. She moved from sight before she was spotted.

_"Where is this girl?"_ Someone said from inside. _"She was supposed to be here in the house."_

_"She is here. Raoul gave specific instructions to find her and bring her to him."_ Her hunch was correct.

_I have to get to Erik soon._ She thought. She climbed down lower so she could move under the window and continued. The door opened below her and someone stepped outside. A man with long dark-brown hair held in place by a black bow. He was wearing a dark green cloak and had a knife secured onto his belt. Robin was starting to panic. She continued to the study window. As she reached the next window, her hand slipped and let out a small shriek. The man turned and saw her hanging from the house's edge.

"So, there's where you've been hiding." He said gently. Robin tried to bring her arm back up, but her fingertips kept slipping. Finally, she fell from the window and let out a loud scream. She was caught in the man's arms. She tried to free herself but he was too strong. The two other men opened the window and found her down below.

"Nice catch!" One of them said.

"Now we can return to the estate." He answered. But the two men turned around and disappeared from sight. There were two loud screams and then silence. "Damn."

"ERIK!" Robin shouted. The man quickly gagged her before she could shout out his name again.

"Now, be a good girl and come back with me and mercy may be in order." The tone in his voice made her shiver. He carried her to the forest and disappeared from the once safe home.

When they finally reached the de Chagny estate, Robin felt the fear grow. If she was here that meant she lost. The front doors flew open revealing the last person she wanted to see.

"Raoul, I brought the girl." The man said.

"Where are the other two?" He questioned.

"The Phantom got to them before they could escape." He answered.

"Shame." He said solemnly. He eyes Robin with dangerous eyes. "It's funny how it ended this way. You should have stayed where you belonged." She managed to get the gag off her mouth.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" She shouted.

"That monster tried to steal my love from me. It's time I returned the favor." He jerked his head to the side and the man walked past him. "Take her to the room I arranged." They went up the stairs and down a long hallway until they reached a heavily locked door. He placed her down on the ground to unlock the door. Inside, the windows were all boarded up making the room dark. There was no light in the room. There was a small bed that was next to the boarded window and a small dresser in the far corner.

"I'll be back." He said pushing her into the room then shutting the door. She heard the locks from inside and knew there was no escaping this fate. Her knees gave out under her and fell down to the wooden floor. She started to cry.

"Erik. Please, I'm scared." Though she knew it was pointless, all she could do was pray that she could escape this tragic place. she began silently humming to herself. the melody was sad and slightly lonely. It soon progressed into words. _"...but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way..."_

-Home-

_If you think that what you've done is right  
Well then....your a fool  
Think again_

_Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be  
Dark and cold I was told  
Every day in my childhood  
Even when we grow old  
Home will be where the heart is  
Never were words so true  
My hearts far, far away  
Home is to._

_Is this home?  
Is this what I should learn to believe in?  
Try to find something good  
In this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty space  
Oh but that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My hearts far, far away  
Home's a lie  
What I'd give  
To return  
To the life that I knew lately  
And to think I complained of that dull, provincial town..._

_Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away from the world until  
Who knows when  
Oh but then  
As my life has been altered once it can change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts nothing holds all of me  
My hearts far, far away  
Home, and free._

She slowly felt her soul dissolve as the door began to open. Raoul came in and she retreated to the darker corner of her room.

"You're not scared of a little light are you?" He mused. She let out a loud hiss and he jumped slightly feeling proud of himself. "Is that any way to react? You're acting like a child."

"Like you care!" She shouted back. "You bastard! Why can't you leave us alone! Erik doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh, he doesn't?" He said mockingly.

"We just want to be left alone!" She got up onto her feet but stayed in her dark corner. "You don't understand because you're causing our problems." He ignored her and walked over to the boarded window.

"You have a lovely voice, my dear." Robin dug her fingers into the wall beside her and was almost able to pull a big chunk out. "I can see why he loved you. You were a memory of Christine. Don't you see little girl? He only loves you for that reason. He sees you as the one girl he has always loved. Not you." She didn't move. He knew he was getting to her. "Why dwell in that world of darkness when you have a family back home that's waiting for you?" He reached out as if waiting for her to take his hand. She looked up into his eyes. She was about to place her hand in his, but slapped it away.

"You're wrong." She said in a stone-cold, emotionless voice. "He doesn't see me as Christine. Sure, he may have at first, but he soon saw me for who I am. And you can't just make me leave because you don't like it. You're the lowest of them all." Raoul's eyes were dark. She knew what he was thinking and it wasn't pleasant. But he just sighed and walked back to the door.

"I'll be back later. We'll see if your feelings change in time." He walked out and locked the door. Christine was in the next room and heard everything. Raoul lost his mind! She had to find Erik, and fast. If she didn't hurry, Robin would...

Christine grabbed a dark blue cloak from her room and made her way to the stables. She wasn't sure if Erik would be too happy with this, but she wants to preserve her angel's happiness with this girl. She jumped into the driver's seat of the unattended carriage that brought Robin here and snapped the reigns causing the horses to start moving. The storm was starting to get worse with each passing minute so she didn't have much time. That and she was afraid of what Raoul had in store for Robin.

Erik was pacing around Robin's empty room. he believed that her disappearance was all his fault in a way. He stared at the dead body in the corner of the room. He had no idea why they were here but he knew that they came for a reason. But it wasn't him they were after to his surprise. He nearly stumbled over and crashed into the wall. It was the wall painted to look Seattle.

"Robin, where did they take you?" He asked as if he could reach her. The room was an absolute mess. Everything was turned over and the window was still wide open letting the rain come in. He was so lost in his revere that he didn't notice the door open on the other side of the room.

"Um, please pardon my intrusion..." He didn't even here Sarah speak. "...but, mademoiselle Daae is here." He heard Christine's name and nearly lost it.

"Why is she here?" He asked coldly.

"She says it's urgent." He sighed.

"Fine. Let her in." Sarah left the room and Christine came in. Erik just turned to the window and didn't bother looking at her. "Why are you here?" Christine tried to gather her words together but it was too hard. Knowing he probably didn't want her here.

"Erik, please listen to me." She said finally.

"Are you here to separate me from-"

"No! I swear I didn't know what I was doing." She explained. "Please just listen to me!" He slowly turned around. His face still holding a scowl.

"What?" He asked sounding aggravated. She was at a loss for words again. But she quickly gained the courage to speak again.

"I know where Robin is." He suddenly became interested. "Raoul sent some-" she looked in the corner at the corpse in the corner of the room.

"So, that foolish fop is behind this, is he?" Christine knew that just saying Raoul's name meant death. "Christine, you'll stay here."

"Erik, what do you plan to do?" Bad question to ask.

"I have unfinished business with that boy."

* * *

  
Hey everyone. Sorry the chapter took so long. My sister is home from college and I can't really write with her in the room. especially since she and I are in this little dispute over Erik-dono. I've also been watching Broadway musicals on youtube and started watching Disney again for no reason. I'm also making plans for after the story's done. It's not easy for me to find time with my brother and sister around all the time. When my sister goes back I should be able to keep going. There's also another Phantom musical other than the ALW version. It's on youtube actually. Phantom of the Opera 1991. I'm trying to transfer the song Spirit of Music to Japanese. And the title of this chapter, I really had no idea what to name it so I just used the first thing that came to mind. Well, I'm done here. Later! 


	25. Chapter 23

_**Finished Business**_

Robin just sat in her little corner for the past half hour. She knew that things might be bad if she left Seattle but she never thought they'd get this bad. She tried tearing the boards off the windows but that really didn't do anything. If she had her ring she could have been out of here by now.

"Man, how do I keep getting myself into these situations?" She asked herself. She remembered one time when she was back home when she was brought home by the police because she was wandering around an abandoned warehouse. Her sister called the cops after she didn't come home after six. _Okay, that may have been my fault._

_"Everyone makes mistakes, right?"_ Robin saw the strange girl appear in the dark room. Even though it was nearly pitch black, she seemed to light up the entire room.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She said

_"It seemed like you didn't need me for the moment. But I can see that you still get into trouble."_ Robin said nothing. She didn't want to think of where she was. Something bad was coming and she really wanted to get out.

"Look, I didn't do it, this time." She explained. "de Chagny is finally off his rocker. He sent these guys after me and just brought me here. And if I don't go home, I'm probably not gonna see the light of day ever again." The girl just laughed at her.

_"Though it would seem that way, it seems like you're not ready to give up on escaping."_ She eyed the boarded window and saw her failed attempt.

"Yeah, laugh it up funny girl." She said pouting. "You try getting out of here without your little teleporting power and tell me how funny it is."

_"If you want to get out that badly, maybe I can be of assistence."_ Robin looked up to give her her full attention. _"Just do what I say..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Erik stormed out through the front doors and found William outside with his horse. He turned his head and saw Christine standing in the doorway.

"You're not going to stop me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"There's no way or no reason to stop you this time." She answered. He said nothing after that. He just mounted his horse and rode off into the storm. William walked up to Christine and led her back inside.

"It wouldn't do you any good if you caught a cold mademoiselle." She gave him a kind smile and they went back inside.

As Erik made his way to the estate, he couldn't help but think what was happening to his dear wife at this moment. But no matter what happens, he would not rest until he sees Raoul dead and Robin safe in his arms.

"You better enjoy your last moments of life boy," he muttered to himself "you won't have a prayer when I get my hands on you."

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been moments since they made their little plan, but it felt like hours. And it was only an hour since she was kidnapped, but it felt like days. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her glow-in-the-dark watch she bought the month she was back in Seattle. It was starting to get late. She heard the thunder rumble outside and started trembling.

"How do I know this will even work?" She wondered. The girl's face appeared on her watch.

_"Trust me Robin."_ She said. _"I know it will work."_ Robin heard the door start to open and slipped her sleeve over her watch. She ran back to her corner and sat there as if she never moved. One of the guys that kidnapped her came in.

"Raoul wants you to join him in his study." He said. Robin glared at him and her light green eyes looked like they got darker.

"Leave me alone." She said in response. "I don't care what that son of a bitch wants." He let out a light chuckle.

"If you won't come, I'll have to take you myself." He walked over and lifted her up over his shoulder. She started kicking.

"Put me down! I don't like being lifted!" She kept hitting him and kicking but it did nothing.

When they reached the study, the man's grip on Robin loosened and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. He left the room and locked the door.

"So glad you could join me." Raoul said from across the room. Robin stood up slowly and kept her scowling face on her captor. "There's no need to look so angry my dear." She looked to her side and saw a mirror. She edged closer to it then lifted her fist and smashed the glass.

"There's plenty to be mad at YOU for you ass." She hissed. Raoul just smiled.

"Maybe you haven't noticed my dear, but there's no way for you to leave here. I have men at every exit in the house and patrolling the grounds." He started to approach her but she started backing away. "The only way to escape me is for you to go home."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, I don't have the ring." She said holding up the hand that once had the ring. His smile disappeared.

"I thought you couldn't remove it." He said remaining calm.

_How'd he...?_ It was strange he knew how it worked. But she didn't have time for that. "It came off after a while. And guess what? I'm not putting it back on because you ordered me to. It's like you think you can tell me what to do just because you're older or more powerful than me. You have no power over me!" Now he loses it. He ran at her and pinned her against the wall.

"Then you'll have to pay the price." The look in his eyes made her nervous. He kept looking at her in a weird way and let his eyes wander all over her.

"Let me go!" Her watch started to glow and music started to play. It was very up-beat dance/pop music. There was a bright light and she appeared outside the room. She heard the door trying to be forced open.

_"Open this door! She's escaped!"_ Raoul shouted.

_"Run!"_ Robin started to run as words were being added to the song.

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

Robin kept running down the long hallway until she reached the stairs. But there were two of Raoul's henchmen waiting at the bottom.

"Damnit!" She ran into the nearest room and locked the door.

_"Open the windows. Lord Erik is on his way. If you let the sound out, he will hear it."_ Without a second thought, Robin opened the two windows in the room. Though there was a bolt of lightning that just flashed across the sky. The door finally opened and she nearly felt her heart stop.

_My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love and my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end_

The two men came at her but she managed to slip under them and escape. She didn't bother with the stairs again since it would probably be dangerous, so she ran down the hall again and into another room. She then opened those windows and the song started traveling.

Erik was now only a few miles away. Though the storm kept giving him trouble. But then he heard something in the air.

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
I'm so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me_

He knew in an instant it had to be Robin.

"Just a little farther and you'll be mine again." He continued through the forest this time, following the sound of the music.

Robin ran into the next room without being noticed and continued opening windows.

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

She saw the shadows outside the door and needed to act fast. She jumped out the window and clung to the edge. She made her way to the next room. As she approached the window, she broke the glass and unlocked it. As it swung open, something grabbed her. Now she was staring at Raoul's devious face again.

"Your attempts are useless." He said slyly. Robin bit his hand and he let go. His hand started bleeding.

"I guess I know why I keep cutting my mouth." She said absent mindedly.

_i start to cry when you walk out the door  
you go bye bye bye  
i go why why why  
I'm so lonely and only waiting for you  
to come back and tell me i love you_

She jumped up and pushed him from her way. She ran out and back down the hall. She didn't have time to open all the windows so she had one last room to do. She ran into a bedroom which seemed to belong to Christine then locked the door. She opened one of the windows and started to sing out with the words.

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
I'm so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me_

Erik finally found the large house and saw Robin's head popping out the window. But just as he caught that first glimpse, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back in.

"The time has finally come." He said. He jumped down from his horse and approached the gates.

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

Robin started kicking and screaming to be put down, but this time there was no breaking free. Raoul took her from her re-captor and led her down the stairs and into the parlor. He threw her down onto the floor.

"This is your last chance. Return home right now, or you'll pay the price for your lingering." Robin was barely able to get up now. She was thrown down too hard and sprained her leg and possibly fractured her arm. She ignored her pain and just scowled at the Vicomte.

"Go to hell!" She shouted.

"Wrong answer." She tried to get up but her kicked her back down to the floor. Next thing she knew, he was hovering right over her. Now she was starting to panic.

_This guy's insane! He's gonna try to- NO! Erik's supposed to be my first!_

"Restrain her!" Raoul shouted to the two men behind him. He bound her feet and her arms so she wouldn't be able to resist. "Now, you'll know what happens when you disobey me."

"You have no power over me!" She shouted back at him. One of the men gagged her so the only sounds she made were muffled screams.

"It didn't have to happen like this, you know." He removed his coat to reveal his loose white shirt. Robin squeezed her eyes shut praying as hard as she could that Erik would come soon. She felt her white shirt begin to open and her eyes snapped open.

_ERIK!!!_

The front door suddenly burst open.

"Go see who it is." Raoul said. The two men left the room. he heard them both scream then two loud thuds sounded. Then there was the sound of footsteps approaching. Erik walked into the doorway holding a punjab lasso in his hands. He looked down and saw Robin staring at him with a frightened look on her face.

"Let my wife go." He said in a vicious tone. Raoul looked down at Robin.

"Wife?" Robin still kept her eyes on Erik. She knew this was gonna end in death.

"Let her go!" He ordered. Raoul got up and backed away from her. He began approaching him with his eyes burning with uncontrollable rage. "You crossed the line boy. I may have let you live before, but you won't be so lucky this time." He pulled the rope in his hands and it made a loud snap.

"Please, I won't bother you again. Just take her." He shook his head slowly.

"Anyone who harms my love will pay the ultimate price. I'll make sure of it." Raoul tried to run past him but Erik tripped him. "Close your eyes love." Robin shut her eyes as she was told. She heard a loud scream then it just turned to choking. SNAP! It was quiet in the room now. Robin was too afraid to open her eyes. She heard Erik cross the room over to her. he began to unbind her and take the gag from her mouth. She got up slowly and pulled her shirt closed instead of buttoning it back. "You're safe now." She buried her face in her hands and started crying.

"I was so scared you wouldn't make it." She said. Erik removed his cloak and placed it over her shoulders.

"Let's go." He led her out of the room and out of the house. Never again would she be bothered by them again.

When they finally made it back, Robin wouldn't stop clinging to Erik. She still didn't even open her eyes. She was too afraid this was all just a fantasy to keep her from losing her mind. She kept saying _you have no power over me_ over and over in her mind.

"Robin, open your eyes." She shook her head.

"I'm scared." He let out a small sigh.

"Trust me." She slowly began opening her eyes. "You're home now." She jumped into his arms and tried restraining any remaining tears. He started stroking her hair trying to soothe her and keep her from her break down.

"I'm not dreaming." She said in an almost broken voice. Her embrace started getting tighter. She was just too happy that she was away from that horrible place.

"You should rest now. You've been through a lot today." She stiffened slightly. She was afraid to leave him or even go to sleep thinking she'd dream something horrible. Erik lifted her up and brought her over to his bed. "I won't leave your side." She felt her cheeks burning up. As he lied down next to her, he held her once more and watched as she steadily drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Philipe de Chagny came home to a horrible sight that night. He found the dead bodies still where Erik had left them. He went over to the parlor and found Raoul dead on the floor. He felt all the color rush from his face as he rushed to his brother. His neck had been snapped and he still had the lasso around his neck. He knew instantly who did such a thing.

"The Phantom." He muttered. "I will find him and have him killed for this."

* * *

Hey everyone! I finished this chapter faster than I did the last one didn't I? I started this chapter at school yesterday during my study (with permission) and finished just this evening. And just before I have to go to bed. Yes, there was a happy ending here in this chapter, but now Philipe will have his vengeance for the death of his dear brother. But if he knew the situation, then he would think twice, right? Either way, Robin is safe again. A little traumatized, but she's safe. The song I used for the big chasing part was the song Bumblebee from the game Dance Dance Revolution. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. If it's safe enough for me to start writing right away at home that is. But my sister will be going back to college soon so I'll have my room back and can continue writing in peace once more! so, I'll be looking forward to that. Oh, and Happy New Year everyone. Well, see you.


	26. Chapter 24

**_No More Regrets_**

Robin woke up at midnight. She didn't have a reason for doing so, she just did. She opened her eyes to find herself still in Erik's arms. She smiled for a moment then snuggled as close to him as possible. But as she did, she felt his arms tighten around her. Did she wake him up? She looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"Did I wake you?" She asked sheepishly.

"No." He said. "I wasn't sleeping." She was feeling slightly awkward now. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." She felt embarrassed.

"I'm fine." Though she wasn't completely fine. Erik lightly kissed her hair.

"I promise that this incident won't be repeated." He said. "Christine went to Madame Giry's for now until she makes other plans."

_Christine._ Now Robin had an idea to how he found out. _I really owe her one._ She smiled a bit.

"So, what have you been working on that made you lock me out of the study?" She asked.

"I've been rewriting one of my operas." He explained. Her eyes lit up.

"Which one?"

"You know of Don Juan Triumphant, correct?" She nearly let out a shriek of excitement.

"How could I forget." She always loved watching the Don Juan scene in her movie. She'd just rewind and play it over and over just to see that performance. It was also her favorite part when they performed it in their remake.

"I'm rewriting it for you, since you would sometimes talk about it." Somehow she was shocked that she would talk about it even though, right now, she had no idea. "And I was wondering what it would be like, with you playing the lead." Her heart almost stopped.

_Playing what Christine played... in HIS opera?!_ Robin's mind was overflowing. She let out a huge yawn.

"You should go back to sleep. You had a lot happen to you." Robin snuggled up closer and shut her eyes.

_Erik, when your work is done, I'll perform it at the opera house._

XXXXXXXXXX

Phillipe walked up the steps to the opera house, shill in his suit from his dear brother's funeral, and knew that he needed to do something about the Phantom. He had to be behind his brother's death. Since he knew how obvious it was. Raoul took Christine and he must have wanted revenge for stealing her from him and killed him.

"I'll get him for this." He muttered to himself.

"Get who?" He snapped out of his revere and found Robin staring at him.

"Oh, it's you." He said politely, recollecting himself.

"You said you were 'going to get someone'. Did something happen?" She probably already knew the reason.

"Someone killed my younger brother a few nights ago." He explained.

"No kidding." she said, trying to sound concerned. _The bastard got what he deserved._

"I have an idea who did it too."

_No doubt._ She thought. She pushed something further under her cloak.

"So, you going inside?" She asked. Phillipe just smiled.

"No, I actually forgot why I came here." Robin pouted.

"That's a bummer. Well, if you remember, just come back." She opened the doors and ran inside. He watched as the excited 18 year old disappeared.

"She's so strange."

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin stopped in front of the manager's office. She took out the parcel she was hiding and placed it right in front of the door. She knocked three times then ran off. Andre was the one to open the door. He looked down and saw the parcel on the ground. It was already partially unwrapped, showing something black and leathery inside. He picked it up and the paper fell off of it. He dropped it back to the ground.

"It can't be." He saw the letters of the title on the black covering. _Don Juan Triumphant._

Phillipe began roaming around the opera house in no particular direction. He was hoping to catch up with Robin before she left. So far there's no luck.

"She's just like a spirit herself." He thought out loud. But before he knew it, she zoomed right passed him with a carefree look on her face. "There she is." He began to pursue her. But she seemed to be slightly faster than him and was out of sight in mere seconds. He kept running around hoping to find her again. He rounded another corner and found her. But something didn't seem right. She had a serious look on her face. He looked again and saw a dark figure talking to her. He was too far away to hear them. He looked at the dark figure as much as he could and saw the black mask on his face. _The Phantom!_ Why was he talking to her? Was she connected to him in some way? He walked away from her. As she turned in his direction, he didn't bother to hide. When she finally noticed his presence, she started feeling nervous.

"Wh-what were you doing here?" She stammered.

"That was the Phantom, wasn't it?" He asked. She nodded solemnly. He became serious. "Why was he talking to you? Did he threaten you? is everything alright?" She felt slightly relieved knowing he didn't find out. She thought up a quick lie to tell him. her eyes began to tear up.

"You see, I'm not supposed to say this..." she began. She pulled out a small handkerchief from her sleeve. "Last night, he took my husband from our house. He said that if I don't do as he says, he'll kill him. He's a madman monsieur, don't get involved with him!" He placed one hand on top of her head.

"I won't say a word. I'll help you get you're husband back." She gave him a small smile then walked passed him. She made sure she was out of range then burst out laughing.

"Aw man! What an idiot! He totally bought it!" She was practically banging her fists on the floor. Erik stepped out and she stopped.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Robin stood up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Phillipe came up to me and asked why I was talking to you." She said. "I told him the worst lie I could think of and he bought it. I think it's funny how stupid he is." After getting that out of her system, she got serious again. "You think it'll be safe with him snooping around?"

"We won't have to worry about him. It's time to make your entrance." She nodded and made her way to the office again.

"This is horrible." Andre placed the score on the desk. "The Opera Ghost has returned. I thought we got rid of him that night years ago."

"Could it just be a prank?" Firmin wondered.

"No one would joke about something like this!" There was a knock at the door and they both stiffened. Firmin stood up from his seat and the two managers walked slowly to the door. Andre grasped the handle and slowly opened it up. No one was there...

"BOO!" As Robin jumped out, the two men fell backwards in surprise. "Sorry, was that a little much?" They stood back up and gathered themselves from the surprise.

"Oh, Mademoiselle, It's good to see you back in Paris." She nodded her head and walked into the office.

"Sorry for the scare. Didn't think you two would react like that."

"Well, it's been a long morning, I assure you." Firmin explained. "We fear the Phantom has returned to the opera house." She tilted her head, as if she had no idea what they were talking about.

"I'm sure we spoke of him to you." Andre said. She just shook her head.

"Nope. Don't remember." She started spinning and twirling herself around as she walked to the desk. She sat on it as she reached it. "I came back for another performance." They looked at each other for a moment then back at her.

"We don't think it would be safe for you." Firmin explained. "With the Phantom back on the prowl, it could be dangerous for you. I can still remember those accidents three years ago." To them, it was shear horror. For Robin, it wasn't that much of a big deal. As long as they didn't know the BIGGEST secret, everything would be fine. She tapped her fingers on the wooden surface until she hit something leathery. She looked down and picked up the score.

"What's this?" She asked sounding clueless. _Maybe I could have gone into acting._

"That-" Firmin was aware of her curious mind, knowing she was probably interested in the score in her hands. "That is nothing to be concerned about." She opened it up and started flipping through it. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she slammed it shut.

"I like it!" She said sounding inspired by something. "Let's do this one right away! It looks like it could be fun."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Andre said trying to convince her. "You see, if this opera is played, it could-" he swallowed hard trying to find the right words "-repeat history." She tilted her head again.

"'Repeat history'?"

"This opera burned in a fire three years ago during the biggest disaster in our History. This was written by the Opera Ghost himself. He ordered us to perform it if we wanted to avoid another disaster. Unfortunately, it didn't avoid it." Robin jumped down from the desk with the opera still in her hands.

"Well, I'd like to give it another go." She said and pushed it into Firmin's hands. "One thing about me, I love a little challenge every now and then." She walked past the two shocked managers and out of the office with a triumphant look on her face. This time, she started skipping down the long hallway, not noticing Phillipe as she passed him. He was sort of awe struck as she skipped along, looking like a little girl on her way to school.

"Why is she so happy?" He wondered. He began to follow her, making sure he didn't turn around and spot her. He followed her for some time wondering where exactly she was going. But when she rounded the next corner, she disappeared. She wasn't there when he rounded the same corner.

The next day, Robin was working with everyone on Don Juan Triumphant. Though everyone was a little uptight, she managed to persuade them into doing the show.

"I know you've heard the Opera Ghost has returned, but he's not gonna do anything to you as long as you follow what he demands." It was just like before. The entire opera would be run by him. She was really living it now. The only problem was the de Chagny that was always watching her. When ever she looked over her shoulder during practice, he was always staring at her. It made her uncomfortable. But the most comfort she could get was fro her tank top and her loose fitting jeans.

"Good job everyone. Let's get started again tomorrow." Everyone left the stage very slowly since Robin had been pushing them and caused them to become exhausted. When everyone was gone, the only ones left were herself and Phillipe. Robin stretched out her arms. "So, any particular reason why you keep staring at me?" She asked.

"You don't seem like you were before." He said. "Are you still the same person I met?"

"I'm still that person. Just a change in my image." She jumped down from the stage and walked passed him. "Besides, this is the REAL me." Before she was out of reach, Phillipe grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "Hey! What's the deal!?"

"Mademoiselle, I can't help but be protective of you." She could only stare at the man holding onto her. Something was making her uneasy. Her heart was racing at a dangerous speed. She tried pulling away but his grip was too strong.

"Let go. I have to leave."

"I won't let him control you!" She kept trying to pull away.

"You don't know what you're doing! You're gonna get yourself killed, you know?" He used his free to grab onto her face and make her look at him.

"I can't help it." He said in a very soft voice. Robin was starting to pray he wasn't thinking what she thinks he is. And just like that, his lips came down and met hers. The adrenaline began rushing through her and she managed to push away then throw him over her shoulder. He landed flat on his back and she stared down at him. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"I can't believe you." She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the man at her feet. "How could you kiss me when, if you've forgotten, I'M MARRIED DUMBASS!"

"Not only that..." Erik appeared behind her and placed one arm around her. Phillipe scrambled up onto his feet. "..maybe you haven't grasped the fact that this girl is mine."

"She isn't yours!" He shouted. "You took her husband from her! That's why she listens to you!" He started laughing.

"You are a fool." He started leading Robin away.

"I'll set her free Phantom! And I'll kill you for murdering my brother!" They stopped. Erik turned slowly and his eyes started burning with rage.

"He was doing harm to someone precious to me!" Phillipe flinched. "I would advise you to stay away from the opera if you value your life boy! You wouldn't want to end up like your brother, now would you?"

"And what of Christine?" He asked. Erik said nothing. He just turned back around and led Robin away. They got on the stage and fell through a trap door. "First mademoiselle Daae, now this poor girl. Will the Phantom ever be stopped?"

Robin was still rubbing her lips with her sleeve. She felt sick at the thought of being kissed by him.

"I want to be sure his germs are off me." She sat by the edge of the lake and would sometimes dip her sleeve in the water and keep rubbing.

"I think you got them off Robin." Robin sighed.

"I suppose. But still, HE KISSED ME! I'm gonna kill him!" Erik placed a hand on her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you love, but that's my job." She gave him an evil smirk.

"Not if I get him first." She stood up and wiped of her jeans. "Besides, you're the Phantom who stole my husband. Not that I mind." She winked at him.

"Now, I think you should start practicing for the performance yourself."

"I'm in it?" Erik nearly burst out laughing.

"Of course you're in it. After all, you captivated the stage with your difference. Time to captivate them again with the darkness." Robin just smiled.

"Just don't forget, there's always be one little flicker of light even in the darkest night." The water began to shift in the center of the lake. Voices could be heard, echoing off the walls. "What's happening?" The water started reflecting an image. "Sarah?"

* * *

"I still can't believe this." Sarah plopped down on her bed and threw her pillow at the wall. "Why can't Tracy just give it up. She's not coming back. End o' story." Her cell phone started ringing. She checked the ID to find Tracy calling for the hundredth time. She decided to ignore the call and wait for the voice mail to get it. "She's such a pain." She picked up her home phone and started dialing. She decided she could tell at least one other person about this. The phone started ringing until she heard someone pick up.

_"I'm here."_

"Hey Danielle." Sarah said.

_"Hey Sar, how's it going at your place?"_ She sighed.

"Well, Robin's sister is still probing me about where her sister ran off to." Danielle started laughing.

_"Not surprised. You're her best friend. She'd think that you'd know."_ Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"It is true I know where she is, but she doesn't believe me."

_"Really? Where?"_ There was a long pause.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_"Try me."_

"I warned you." She took a big breath and stared out her window. "Robin isn't in Seattle anymore."

_"Like, she left the city or the state or something?"_

"More like, she left this world."

_"Like..."_ Sarah knew what she was thinking.

"No, she's still alive."

_"Ah, thank God."_

"I mean, she's in another world." Danielle started laughing on the other end.

"Yeah right!"

"She's with HIM." She was silent again.

"Okay, that's a little overboard."

"No, it's true. You may not know it, but that whole mishap at the festival a while ago, he did it."

"Sarah, you're scaring me." Sarah groaned.

"Fine. I warned you that you wouldn't believe me." She hit the disconnect button and placed the phone on her night stand. "Robin, I know you're happy. You're with him now. If only they would understand."

* * *

The image faded away. Robin had tears in her eyes that started down her face.

"Robin?" when she finally came to her senses, she wiped them away quickly.

"I guess I got a little emotional after seeing home." She said with a slightly shaky tone. "Sarah was my best friend after all. She's always supported me when I fell in love with you years ago." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you regret leaving home?"

"Well, I may have left my sister and my friends behind..." she gave him her heart melting smile, "but no, I'm glad I came here. Because I can be with you now. And nothing could make me regret it."

* * *

Hey folks! Sorry for not posting so soon. I had midterm exams for school and I was studying like hell. Plus I couldn't really write with my brother hovering over me. MY BROTHER WAS AT THE INAUGURATION! He was in the parade! Anyways, I was thinking about watching this movie I haven't seen in years. It's a Disney movie called The Great Mouse Detective. The reason why I haven't seen it in years is the fact that it nearly scared me half to death as a kid. If you've seen it, you may know why. I am easily scared and I don't like being scared when watching A FREAKIN' KID'S MOVIE! I was about to watch it a little while ago until I watched this funny video someone posted about it and I decided to watch it. It was funny at first, but after it was finished, THE STUPID BAT POPPED UP ON THE SCREEN AND NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! Now I've been scarred AGAIN! so, I'm out of here. Time to go see if I can face that fear... -gulp-


	27. Chapter 25

_**"It's to be war between us..."**_

For the next few weeks, Robin keeps the production of the opera going. Phillipe hasn't appeared once since the encounter. Every evening after practice, Robin would have lessons in order to be ready for the show. But over that time, Robin was getting a bad feeling about Phillipe's absence. Sure, he was out for revenge because Erik killed his brother, but at the same time... When she thought of that kiss, she felt sick to her stomach. But on the other hand, she was glad to have him gone from her sight.

"Mademoiselle?" Robin looked over her shoulder to see A police officer approach the stage. She sighed and turned back to everyone.

"Take five." Everyone dispersed and she sat on the edge of the stage to face the officer. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told my Monsieur de Chagny that your current husband was abducted by the infamous Opera Ghost. Is this correct?"

_WHY THAT SON OF A-_ She stopped her thought short. She smiled at him and sighed lightly.

"Yes, that was true." She said calmly, suppressing the built up rage. "But everything is under control. I assure you."

"Mademoiselle, it would be best if you left Paris now. Who knows what he might do to you." She was beginning to feel agitated by his presence.

"Listen! I can handle myself! I'm not a little girl anymore! So, tell Monsieur de Chagny that his concern is appreciated, but unneeded." She tried to keep her tone as polite as possible (even when she was shouting). The officer made his leave. Robin was glad he was gone.

"Robin, you're trembling. Is everything alright?" She looked at her hands and they were shaking. But not with fear, with anger. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to work."

That evening, Robin stayed on the stage later after everyone went home and continued working on her part. She had some kinks she wanted to work out before going back below to have more singing lessons from her husband. She heard footsteps behind her and she stiffened. She knew it wasn't Erik since he would be so quiet that she wouldn't even notice if he was even centimeters away and left. She turned around and Phillipe was approaching her. He didn't seem to look to happy.

"Mademoiselle." He bowed his head slightly. Robin got up and balled her hands into fists, just in case.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Why won't you let me help you?" She let out a loud chuckle.

"You don't want to get involved." She said. "You'd be digging your own grave buddy. Just look at your brother. He messed with the bull and got the horns!" She walked away from the piano she was working at and slowly began to circle the fop before her. "He had it coming, you know? The Opera Ghost is not to be messed with. Even where I'm from, he's admired by millions yet is seen as an evil being. He only asked for one thing from Christine. He gave her the voice of angels, fame, and more. But then she left him with nothing in return. You wouldn't understand how long he's been dwelling in the darkness. Never to be touched by the light. We live in a world of shadows Monsieur, his music was the true light of his soul; his world! It's touched me as well, many years ago. he's kept me going when I was at the brink of despair. But that shouldn't matter to someone like you."

"I understand now." He said. "Your husband wasn't kidnapped by the Phantom. He _is_ your husband." He eyed the ring in her finger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said sarcastically. She began walking away, but he caught her arm.

"You're the reason for my brother's death, aren't you?" Robin scowled at him. She pulled her arm away.

"He was a twisted man de Chagny. He stole me from our home and tried to rape me! you haven't seen what your brother was driven to just at the thought of me and Erik together! You don't understand either!" Hot tears began pouring down her face. But her anger told her not to falter. "Erik was the only thing in my heart after my parents were killed in that car crash! I was all alone! I lost the two people in the world who were dear to me! Erik is my family now! You can't take my family from me!" She ran off. Phillipe was left with an unreadable expression on his face. Robin ran through the corridors of the opera house, blinded by tears that keep welling up in her eyes. She just wanted to hide from the world and never see the light of day again. She found a small corner and started crying as hard as she could. She couldn't face Erik like this. She felt stupid for even crying like she was five.

_"Mademoiselle! Get back here!"_ She heard him calling for her.

_I have to hide!_ She started running. His footsteps weren't far behind climbed up into the rafters and hid in the shadows. She watched as he passed underneath. She made sure that he was gone then jumped down. It wasn't going to be safe in the opera house with Phillipe stalking the place. she had to get back bellow.

"Found you." She was grabbed from behind and pulled behind some props. Erik had come looking for her. "Why are you still here? I was getting worried something happened to you."

"Phillipe came back." She answered.

"And it seems I found what I was looking for." Phillipe began to approach them. Robin let a low growl form in her throat. "I was right. She is yours." Erik pulled her behind him.

"And what if she is?" He said defensively.

"Wouldn't it make a good story to tell the entire town that the famous Robin was in love with the infamous Opera Ghost all this time? That she was hiding some skeletons in her closet this whole time? That she was the one responsible for my brother's death?"

"SHUT UP!" She grabbed one of the swords from the prop piles and aimed it straight at Phillipe. "You want to come here and threaten us like this? Then come here and fight me." She threw another one towards him. It landed at his feet.

"I accept your challenge." He picked up the sword and aimed at Robin.

"En Gard!" She swung at him but was easily blocked.

"there's no way you can beat me!"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" She bounced back and continued to perry at him. "You have no idea what I can do." She swung again and managed to slightly cut his cheek. He placed his hand on the cut and saw the blood on his hand.

"You've been under his spell child." He whispered so only she could hear. "He's trying to use you so you will fight and kill whom ever tried to hurt him."

"Well then I like being controlled." She swung again aiming for his leg but was blocked. He swung at her this time and managed to force the sword from her hand. He began swinging at her but she managed to dodge each blow. He swung at her feet and she fell over. Before managing to hit her, a rope came from the shadows and wrapped around his neck. Erik was the one that had him in the choke-hole.

"Don't harm my wife!" The rope got tighter and caused him to start gasping for air. He looked over at Robin and she nodded her head. He let go of the rope and Phillipe fell to the floor. He gasped as he finally began breathing again.

"You're a demon." He said to Robin.

"Sticks and stones buddy." She said. "Besides, I'm not like everyone here. Because I'm not even from this world." She walked up to him and knelt down till she was level with him. "No one would believe you if you said so anyway. You have no power over me."

"you shouldn't meddle in other worlds." He whispered.

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't meddle in my life." She stood up and she and Erik walked off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

the next morning, Robin found the stage empty when it was time for rehearsal.

"What is going on?" She looked down and saw a newspaper at her feet. She read the headline. "_'Famous Mysterious Diva Elopes With Infamous Ghost'_." She picked it up and started reading to herself. "He didn't. _'It has come to Paris' attention that the young diva Robin, whom returned from her permanent trip home, never truly left France at all. Patron of the Opera Populaire, Phillipe de Chagny, tells that instead, she went off and married the Opera Ghost, which was suspected to be dead, in secret. Who knows what her mother and father would say to this shocking news? Not only that, but was also the one responsible for the death of the Count's younger brother Raoul.'_" Her rage started growing more and more. She then threw the paper off the stage and started screaming. "Wait till I get my hands on that bastard! I'm gonna give him a good old fashioned Seattle ass kicking! He's a dead man when he shows his face again!"

"Robin?" She turned her head and saw the two managers standing as far as possible from the angry girl. "Is this all true?"

"No! Of course not! It's not true at all!" She shouted.

"But the paper said-"

"I don't care what the freakin' paper says!" She ran towards them but stopped when she was just inches away from their faces. "Not everything in the paper is true, you know. Phillipe is just upset because I don't like him! He's trying to get back at me." They were starting to get worried about what to believe.

"Even if it isn't true, I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the show." Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "It's for the best Mademoiselle. We can't let anyone have the wrong idea." Her body shook ferociously. She wanted to break everything in sight. All she could think of was breaking everything in her way. But she had to control herself. She ran right off the stage, not bothering to look back to see Erik in the shadows, listening to the whole conversation. She ran right out of the building and out into the Parisian streets. Everyone was giving her strange looks. They were all whispering and murmuring things.

"What?! You believe everything that de Chagny bastard tells you people?! You're a bunch of idiots!" She continued to run. She ran right out of the city and to the outskirts of Paris. She just couldn't stop running. All the energy inside her needed to be let out. All the anger building up was too much. She had to get out of that place. Her feet came to a sudden stop. She was out of breath now and was breathing very fast. "I'm dead. I'm so dead now. What else can do? This is horrible." She clenched her hands into fists. "I won't leave this world so easily. Erik is my life. I love him and always will. You won't get rid of me so easily. But... if this goes on... people... will find..." She collapsed in the middle of nowhere.

When she finally came to, she realized that she wasn't in Paris still. She was in the middle of a dark forest. The sun had gone down and the moon was high above her head.

"Okay, no problem. I'm sure I can get out of here." She started walking in the direction she thought she came from before. But as far as she waked, she wasn't really getting anywhere. The trees started looking unfamiliar to her. They seemed larger than they really were and started making her nervous. Some clouds moved in front of the moon, blocking her only source of light. She heard something off in the distance and caused her to take off further into the forest.

_I can't let someone find me! They don't understand!_ She was too busy thinking of who or what made that sound that she was unaware of where she was running, and caused her to run right into a tree. She fell to the ground unconscious.

_"You certainly scare easily."_Robin knew this voice. It was that strange girl who would sometimes appear to Erik and herself.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

_"Well, I was watching everything from your eyes."_She said._ "It seems Monsieur de Chagny won't let you stay here in peace."_

"You're just noticing?" She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked beside her and saw a giant glowing tree. "What is this?"

_"This is the tree I've been taking care of since you came here."_ She said. She moved over to the pool of water surrounding the tree and scooped some water into her hands._ "This reflects your mind Miss Robin."_

"My... mind?" She looked into the pool of water and saw only her reflection. But in a second, it showed the festival from some time ago. "That's really cool."

_"As you can see, this pool is what runs into the tree and shows it all your feelings, thoughts, and the events in your life. But only you can see what is reflected in your mind."_

"So, if anyone else saw, then they'd see nothing?" She nodded.

_"Now, I believe you've been having trouble in Paris."_ She waved her hand over the water and the scene changed. It showed what happened earlier._ "You must not give in so easily, you see. This is what you've always dreamed of. If you give up now, then everything will just stay the same."_

"But how am I going to do that?" The girl pointed to her chest with one of her cold fingers.

_"You mustn't allow your heart to fall weak and die. This is what brought you here in the first place."_She stood up and stood in front of Robin_. "You must return now. Remember what I told you and you'll be fine."_ She pushed Robin into the water. It seemed a lot deeper than she thought it was. She kept sinking deeper and deeper into the dark water. She couldn't move so there was no way of swimming back to the surface. She closed her eyes.

Robin started coughing up some water from her body. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling and it made it a problem for her to breathe.

"Robin?" She opened her eyes and saw the moon. But there was someone in the way and the light was casting a shadow so their face wasn't fully visible. But she could see the black mask that covered half the figures face.

"Erik?" She whispered before coughing up more water.

"What were doing?" She looked off to her side and saw the tree was gone. Instead, she saw a river.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"I found you lying at the bottom of that river." He answered. "What were you thinking?" She just stared at him with a blank stare.

"I was dreaming that... I was falling into such deep water. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do." Erik took his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"I heard what happened this morning. I can understand that you were upset. But you worried me when you didn't come back." She looked back at the river.

"I got tired and collapsed. Then when I woke up, I was lost." He pulled her closer and began standing up.

"It's time I took you back. You'll get sick if you're out here any longer." Robin leaned her head against his chest and began drifting off again. She was barely conscious on the way back to the opera house.

* * *

Hey people! sorry this took a long time. I was having a TERRIBLE case of writers block. I got startd on the chapter then was having a problem figuring out how else things should go. Sorry if the chapter's a little crappy or anything like that. But, I would also like to say one thing. I got a flame just a little while ago on this story. and I'd just like to say this as my little response...

**IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T LIKE MY FREAKIN' STORY, THEN TAKE YOUR ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE! DON'T JUST COME HERE, SEND ME A FLAME ON HOW YOU THOUGHT IT WAS CRAPTASTIC, AND JUST WALK OFF WITHOUT ME BEING REALLY PISSED OFF! IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH, SHUT YOUR F*%&^N MOUTH AND GO THE HELL AWAY! I'M A RELATIVELY NICE PERSON, BUT I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME MY WORK SUCKS! SO, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST GO THE HELL AWAY AND DON'T SEND ME YOUR STUPID FLAME MAIL ALRIGHT?!**

-clears throat- Sorry about that. I don't usually get like that. So anyways, yeah...

So, just a little while ago, I finally watched that movie I said I was gonna watch. You know, the Disney movie I was deathly afraid of. So, I watched it, and it wasn't too bad. It wasn't like it was when I was a kid, but I can still see how I was scared of it. Now, I can't stop watching it. Is that weird? I kind of think it is. I also finished Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories on Sora's story and had an idea for another fan fic. so, I'm leaving now. BYEBYE!


	28. Chapter 26

_**Horrific Proposal**_

The next morning, Phillipe decided to pay another visit to the opera house. He looked at the poster for _Don Juan_ and saw it was canceled. He smirked and continued inside. Just as he reached for the door, it already flew open. Firmin was having what seemed to be a panic attack.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Monsieur, it's absolutely horrible!" He said frantically.

"Calm down Firmin. What in the world are you talking about?" He took a few deep breaths then pulled out the letter he received.

"This note was sent by HIM." Phillipe's eyes widened slightly. "He says 'There will be a show. If not, then Robin will die.'" This caught him off guard.

"He'd kill Robin?" He questioned.

"He always keeps his word Monsieur. If we don't have a performance, then Robin will be in grave danger." Phillipe looked down at the floor.

_He's threatening to kill his wife. Is this some way to make people think they're not together?_ He continued his thought. Then something struck him.

"There will be a show Firmin." He was about to say something but Phillipe cut him off. "We won't be performing Don Juan. We will let Robin have herself a performance. The Phantom will be there if she sings. All we have to do is lure him into a trap."

"But Monsieur, we've tried this already. Your brother-"

"My brother is dead because of this monster!" He shouted.

"He got what was coming to him!" They both looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Robin sitting at the top wearing an aqua tank top over a white t-shirt and a black shirt with blue jeans underneath. "You should know to never cross the Phantom."

"Is that so, Mademoiselle?" He said smugly and a smirk spread across his face. "You are aware that this man threatens your very life, yes?" She seemed unfazed.

"He always goes to great lengths to get what he wants." She said. "Besides, this proves that we have no relationship at all." She glared at Phillipe.

"She is right Monsieur." Firmin agreed. Phillipe just stared at her. He knew this was just a game they're playing with everyone. Each pawn is taking the bait while they continue as if everything is just fine. Phillipe smiled.

"I guess my theory was wrong then. I apologize." He bowed his head slightly.

"Well, we're glad that's out of the way." Firmin said. "Now, mademoiselle. I suppose there's no choice but to perform Don Juan after all."

"I suppose." Robin leaned back slightly and placed her hands behind her head.

"Unless..." Phillipe began, "...if we let Robin do her own little performance." Robin shot him a dirty look.

"What are you saying?" She hissed.

"The Phantom seems to enjoy your performances. He even stole you away after your last show, correct?" She felt a small lump in her throat. "It you sing, he will have to attend. We will have our finest men waiting to take him down."

"But we tried that." Firmin said. "It caused a horrible fire!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you managed to fix this place up." Robin added.

"But this time, there won't be an escape." He explained. "Find every trap door on the stage, around the stage, or anything he could use as leverage. We must keep all matters of escape out of his reach."

"Yeah, you're a dead man." Robin said before jumping down from her seat and walking off.

"What is it about teenagers that make them act like this?" Phillipe wondered.

Robin wondered off back stage. Erik was waiting behind the curtains.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"Phillipe is going to have me do a performance alone." She said. "He thinks it will draw you out."

"Perfect." And evil smirk appeared on his shadowed face.

"He's also planning on sealing off every trap door and blocking off all matters of escape."

"He's in over his head my dear." He whispered into her ear. "He won't kill me and he won't have you." Robin felt herself tremble under the menace in his voice. It made her excited. "Do you know what you will sing?"

"Well, my friend Sara once took me to this concert and there was a song I heard that was pretty cool." She said. "There's this other one I liked that was originally in Japanese but translated to English." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ipod. She scrolled through her songs and picked them out. "It's this one and this one." She showed him the screen and pointed to the names of the two songs.

"We may not be able to see each other for some time to avoid suspicion..." Robin's eyes grew very wide. She couldn't believe her ears! "...Let me finish. Though we may not see each other, I'll still be watching you in the shadows. If anything happens to you, I'll come for you." He took her hands and tears began welling up in her eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"After this is over, we'll always be together." She whispered to him. She let him go. "For now, it would be safe not to wear this." She removed her ring. She pulled out a small silver chain and placed the ring on it then put it around her neck. "But it won't ever leave my side." There was the sound of a door opening and Robin looked out to see who came in. It was Phillipe and Firmin again. But when she looked back at Erik, he was gone. _Phantom indeed._

"Ah, mademoiselle. May we see you for a moment?" Firmin asked her. She walked off the stage and to the two men.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The plans will all be made out for your performance. The Phantom will not harm you in any way." Phillipe placed one hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"You will not end like miss Daae did three years ago." She just stared at his hand that rested on her shoulder. He knew it made her uncomfortable.

"That's great." She said smiling.

"And Monsieur de Chagny has decided to throw you a small party to apologize for accusing you so." She slowly fixed her gaze on Phillipe who had a curious smile on his face. Robin just smiled.

"Sounds like fun." She said happily. Her stomach started feeling sick.

"Wonderful to hear. I will be here at six to pick you up." He patted her shoulder and she shuddered slightly. He then made his way to the exit. Robin's eye started twitching.

"Why isn't he pissed at me?" She asked. Firmin just gave her a weird look.

"Why would he be angry with you? You didn't do anything."

"As far as you know." She whispered. "Never mind. I'm gonna get ready." She placed her hands behind her head and walked to the door.

When she reached her room, that was given to her when she came back, she started going through her closet where all her clothes from her world were stored. She went through most of the skirts she had and found a long black one going to about her knees and a nice black blouse to go along with it.

"I feel like I'm going to my own funeral." She said to herself.

"You're not planning on wearing that, are you?" She turned around and saw Erik coming out of her mirror. She sighed.

"I don't really care if I look like anything in this world. It's Phillipe we're talking about. I don't want to follow what people have in mind for me." Erik just shook his head. "I really hate this guy. Plus, I think he might be up to something."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I'm not sure just yet, but I know something's going down." She went through her dresser again and started throwing shirts onto her bed that she thought might be a good match. Then her hand hit something. It was a dress. She sighed.

"What is it?" He walked over and saw the dress.

"I haven't worn this thing since the festival." She said. She ran her hand over the skirts.

"Why don't you wear it tonight?" She jumped.

"I don't think-" Erik cut her off.

"If you're going to win them over, this is the only chance." She just realized his face was REALLY close to hers. A deep blush appeared on her face. He smirked. "I thought you weren't embarrassed around me anymore."

"I thought so too." She pulled the dress out and looked it over. "I still think it's a little much for this. Besides, everyone knows my style by now."

"Robin, try not to be difficult." She sighed in defeat. She placed the dress on her bed.

"Turn around." He turned around and she began undressing. She pulled her tank top over her head then slipped the dress over her head before removing her jeans. "I'm done." Erik turned around. "I'm not doing my hair or anything."

"Don't think you'll have to." She started laughing. There was a loud knock on the door. Erik went over to the mirror and slipped behind it.

"Yes?" The door began to open. Christine stepped inside. "Christine, what's up?"

"I heard the recent letter sent in." she said. "I thought it sounded outrageous."

"Hey, it beats the heck out of Phillipe and his tall tales, right?" She said sitting down on her bed.

"But it's not a tall tale." Christine corrected.

"Exactly. But no one knows that." She winked at her and they started laughing. "He asked me to a party to say sorry for saying those things. And I get to do a show after all."

"Are you sure everything will be safe?" She asked.

"Everything will be fine." Robin stood back up and walked over to the diva. "Just trust me Christine. Nothing will happen." She gave her a thumbs up then headed for the door. As she walked out, she heard Christine whisper something...

_"I hope you're right."_

Phillipe was waiting by his carriage for Robin to come out. As she did, he opened the door and motioned for her to get in. But she just stood there and stared at him.

"Shall we go?" She started moving towards him. She gave him a small glance before stepping inside. He got in after her and then they started moving. Robin stared out the window and watched as the different buildings and lights went by. "Aren't you going to say something?" She glared at him for a moment before turning back to the window.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned.

"It's my apology for-"

"Apology my ass." She interrupted. "You're gonna try something, I know it. But I'm on to you Count." He chuckled slightly.

"You're a very impatient girl. There's nothing to think of my dear. we're just going to a party and you can return to your monster of a husband." She turned her head completely and shot him a die-you-son-of-a-bitch look. Her hands were balled up into fists but soon relaxed once again. She turned back to the window.

"You're not worth my time." She said. The carriage finally stopped and Robin didn't wait for the door to open for her to get out. They stopped in front of this very fancy looking resuraunt and there were large groups of people inside. She felt something in her throat and it was stuck there good.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" He asked as he passed her. She just sighed and started after him. As they walked in, Robin was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

_This guy's gonna embarrass me in front of all these people isn't he? I just know it!_ She thought. They sat down at a table and she just kept looking all around the large room.

"There's no need to be nervous." He said. She ignored him. Moments later, Firmin and Andre walked up to them.

"So glad you could make it mademoiselle." Andre said and Robin gave him a nervous smile.

"Now, have you decided what to do for tomorrow night?" Firmin asked. She nodded. "Would you mind giving us a small preview?" She really didn't feel like singing at this time. So she just widened her smile and chuckled slightly.

"Where's the adventure in that?" She said as calmly as she could.

"I suppose she has a point Firmin." Andre pointed out.

"I suppose. Well, please enjoy the evening." She bowed her head slightly and they walked into the crowd. She continued staring at the different people around her and felt the lump in her throat get bigger. A very lively sounding music started playing and everyone started dancing. Phillipe stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Shall we?" He asked politely.

"In your dreams." Robin answered coldly.

_"Then maybe I can convince her."_ A cloaked figure approached them. Robin stared at him and saw his gleaming eyes.

"Were you invited to this party?" He asked.

"I believe there was no direct invitation to anyone." He answered. "Besides, just this morning you said everyone was allowed to attend." He just sighed and stepped back. He held his hand out to her. "May I?" She continued to look into his eyes. She mechanically placed her hand in his and stood up. He led her away from the jealous Count and onto the dance floor.

"Didn't expect seeing you here." She said quietly. The figure chuckled.

"You knew it was me?" He asked.

"It was your eyes that gave it away." She said. She moved his disguise from his face and caught a glimpse of his black mask (in case you forgot, Robin made him this mask a LONG time ago).

"Did you think I'd let you be alone with that fop my dear?" She started laughing.

"I guess not." As the song ended, they parted and everyone started clapping. Robin grabbed a glass of water from one of the tables and started taking small sips. Phillipe walked out and started getting everyones attention.

"I have an announcement to make!" He said. everyone started giving him their attention. "Everyone, I'm sure you all are wondering why you're here. Well, yes I wished to apologize to Robin for falsely accusing her of being with the Opera Ghost, but there was one more thing." He motioned to Robin. Robin looked up at Erik and he nodded. She walked up to him but stopped about two feet away. She kept on sipping at her water. "I would like to say this one thing in front of you all."

_Here it comes._ Robin thought.

"Mademoiselle..." He turned to her and reached into his pocket for something. "It would make me very happy if..." he took his hand out and held out his fist to her. And when he opened it, there was a...

_WHAT THE HELL!? _(you'll figure it out)

"if you would become Robin Countess de Chagny." Everyone gasped. Robin spit out the water that was in her mouth. Erik was about ready to rip his head off. Robin just stared at him in astonishment. "I see you're in shock. Let me see if it fits." He took her hand and began placing on the ring. But she smacked it out of his hand. Everyone was surprised at her.

"What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull!?" She shouted. "You have some nerve to do this to me! First you accuse me of running off with the Phantom and now this?! I can't believe you!" She threw the glass to the floor and let it shatter. "You're a sick bastard!"

"You cannot deny me." He said.

"You're a real dumbass. You humiliated me. And you think you cam make it right with something like this? I swear, I've never been so insulted." She made her way through the crowd and to the exit. When she got out, Erik was already waiting for her. "I can't believe him."

"Let's go back before he decides to come after you." He covered her with his black cloak and they escaped into the shadows.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I haven't really been able to do much since I can't really work with my brother hanging over me and my sister was home for a while from college so that was a situation. Anyways, I found the English translations to the songs I'm planning on putting on here and put them into my own little versions that you can sing along to. It took a little while but I think they turned out pretty well. I also had a great time at Otaku Fest a little while ago and I got to see my FAVORITE band EVER! LEETSTREET BOYS KICK ASS! So, things have been going well, sort of, but yeah. We also had our March concert at my school last night and I'm hoping they put it on youtube! I loved when we performed Joyful Joyful (from Sister Act 2). So, I have to go now. See you later!


	29. Chapter 27

_**Though Lovers Be Lost... (Part 1)**_

When morning arrived, the preparations for the performance had slowed down. Robin wouldn't come out of her room since what happened the previous night. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment because she felt so humiliated.

_"It would make me very happy if... if you would become Robin Countess de Chagny."_

"That son of a bitch thinks he can bring me down like this? He's got a long way to go." She said to herself. She stared out the window and watched as the light coming in was shifting very slowly. It seemed like only moments ago that he proposed to her when it was hours ago. She wanted that image out of her head. "This is a new low for him." There was a loud knock at her door.

_"Mademoiselle, please come out. We need you for a rehearsal."_ One of the chorus girls said from the other side.

"I'm not coming out until the show starts!" She shouted. "I don't want to see or talk to anyone until then!" There was no answer from the other side. She probably left then. She hugged her knees close to her body and sat on her bed. She knew that something bad is going to happen tonight. Phillipe was going to do the most outrageous thing ever. She stuck her head phones over her ears and started blaring her music. She wanted to just leave this moment just for a little while and go off into her own little world. After a while, she felt her head phones shift from one ear.

"Isn't this bad for your ears?" She looked over to Erik and smiled. She turned off her ipod and put her head phones around her neck.

"Just as long as I don't have it too loud and do it all the time, I don't have to worry." She said falling backwards onto her pillow.

"You've kept yourself locked up all morning?" He asked.

"If you were me and you just got proposed to by the biggest ass you know, would you want to lock yourself up too?" He just laughed.

"I wouldn't know because I'm not you." He said. "But you will go out for your performance, yes?"

"Of course." She said. Her face was suddenly worried.

"Is something wrong?" She looked up at him and looked like she was about to cry.

"Promise you'll be careful tonight." She said. "I know that he might try something on the two of us and it's really getting to me." Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"No one can catch the Phantom of the Opera." He said in a menacing tone. She smiled slightly.

"You have a point."

For the rest of the day, Robin continued going over her songs and listening to them on her ipod to make sure she wouldn't mess up or anything. She wanted this to be a good show since this might be the last of her performing career in Paris. She wouldn't be able to go on stage here after what's happened to her. The next thing she needed was a good outfit. She decided to go with something that was more her that anything.

"I think I have a good enough outfit for this." She went into her wardrobe and went through her clothes. She found a black strapless shirt with a white long sleeved top where the sleeves were really big and had black and aqua cuffs. She grabbed a pair of dark gray jean shorts that were decorated with little patches of stars, moons, ocean scenes, and blue flowers. She slipped on the jeans and put on the white shirt before the black one. Her hair was still a little short from when she cut it, but that didn't really matter. She tied some of her hair to one side and held it with a red hair-tie. "All set." She grabbed her ipod and walked towards the door.

_It's showtime Robin. I hope you're ready._ She opened the door and made her way to the stage.

She got her multiple speakers set up for the performance. She just hoped it would be loud enough so everyone would hear the music.

"Is everything in place?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, we're good to go." Meg disappeared behind the curtain. Robin readied herself. As the curtain went up the room grew dark. Then as the spot light hit her, the music began to play...

(Black Diamond - Mizuki Nana) (but English lyrics by me)

_What is the only thing you really wish?  
What you desire, with every ounce  
I'm trembling because of the growing sound  
Speak a little louder and try to stay clear  
_

_Why's the day still waiting? Let the moon go out  
Let the sun come out, let the world begin  
But the shadows with always hang to the everlasting light  
So let me take your hand in mine_

_Please tell me all you want! What's the goal you're working for?  
Could it be the light that's gathered in your hands?  
It's poisoning the night sky causing the stars to die  
It's a Black Diamond, Black Diamond_

_I'll always offer you my shaken hands  
Praying for you, as you want to  
You act like a frozen picture on the wall  
No tears are falling, no emotion on your face_

_I know how you should feel, being filled with doubt  
With no end to the torturous  
That seems to live among us in this life  
But something has shone through the pain_

_So why is it that you sing? Is there something you wish to believe?  
Is it what seems to drive you, making you move on  
The world is falling down under the poisoned sky  
It's a Black Diamond, Black diamond_

_Please tell me all you want! What's the goal you're working for?  
Could it be the light that's gathered in your hands?  
It's poisoning the night sky causing the stars to die  
It's a Black Diamond, Black Diamond_

When the music stopped, the crowd started applauding her. She took one long look at the crowd and smiled a large, triumphant smile. She looked over at box five and saw Erik's shadow behind the curtain. She quirked one of her eyebrows.

_There you are._ She thought. She looked over to the opposite box and saw Phillipe staring at her. Her smile turned into a frown. But the smile came back in an instant.

"Alright everyone!" She shouted. "You ready for the next round?!" The crowd got louder. She nodded and went over to her ipod. She turned her finger over the white circle and went to the next song. When she pressed play, a robotic voice started playing as the music began. She positioned herself and began to wait for her que...

(Melody... - Miku Hatsune) (english lyrics by me)

_When I was left all alone in this world  
You held your caring hand out to me  
I'm just a digital VOCALOID being  
But you gave me song and a soul_

_I sing a song, it's a song of your melody  
I won't forget because it is so precious to me  
I sing your song, this small and short melody  
Since it's my life and will sing it forever more_

_The clock inside me's moving fast again  
I will not let it slow down again  
Now the world of mine is changing again  
I wish not to be alone again_

_I sing a song, it's a song of your melody  
I won't forget because it is so precious to me  
I sing your song, this small and short melody  
Since it's my life and will sing it forever more_

_I sing a song – a miracle of harmony  
I won't forget because it is so precious to me  
I want to share this one single dream with you  
It is the dream no one can ever realize alone_

_So long…  
So long…  
So long… as you don't leave me alone_

_I believe that someday  
My sincerest love will reach down deep to your heart_

The music ended again and Robin took her bow as the crowd started up again. How ever, it took her a moment to figure out the room was filled with police officers. Her eyes kept traveling around the room.

Erik saw the worry spread across Robin's face. She was looking everywhere around the crowd. As he peaked out, he saw the officers. He then looked over to Phillipe's box and saw him staring back at him.

_"You think you can take us?"_ He whispered. The Count began to stand up.

"Just as I said!" He shouted and pointed over to box five. Everyone turned and saw Erik and small gasps and screams were heard. Robin felt her heart sink. "The Phantom would come to hear her! She is his victim!" The officers pointed their guns at him and started moving all around.

"Stop!" Robin ran up and climbed into the box and shielded him. "Don't hurt him!" She heard small murmurs and saw confused looks on their faces.

"Stand aside Robin!" Phillipe shouted.

"No! If you take him out, I'm going down too!" The confused audience continued their murmuring and kept wondering what she was doing.

"It's just as I said ladies and gentlemen." He said. "She is in love with a monster. That is the reason she denied my proposal the previous night." The confusion began to cease and a high amount of tension was in the air. Robin began to get scared. Erik couldn't take anymore. He lifted her bridal style and jumped down onto the stage. Shrieks of terror were heard throughout the crowd as he made his way center stage. He stopped right in the middle.

"I bid you all farewell." He stomped his foot and a trap door opened and they fell inside.

"No!" Phillipe jumped down and ran to the door but it closed and locked before he could make it. "Damn. They got away."

Erik continued to pull Robin further down into the catacombs. She definitely felt like she was in the Phantom movie where she just performed and revealed the Phantom's face to all of Paris before being dragged down to the darkness. But this was different because she actually wanted to go with him and was running from the people above.

"I managed to block off all my trap doors and other various entrances so we should be safe." He said as they reached the long staircase. Robin suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"Erik, if I was here three years ago, do you think that you still would have fallen in love with Christine?" She asked. He seemed a little surprised.

"What are you saying?" She stared down at the ground.

"Well, what if I was here those years ago. If you knew me, do you think there was a chance that I could have saved you at the time?" Her eyes seemed sad. He knew that she felt something wrong.

"Robin, why did this come up all of a sudden?"

"I just feel like I could have done this for you a long time ago and possibly at the same time your heart was hoping that the one you loved would love you back. I could have protected you from having your heart shattered into a thousand pieces. But I don't understand why I didn't." Erik just started chuckling. Robin was surprised by this reaction.

"Robin, I don't think it would have changed then." He said. "That mess would have happened anyways and you would probably think that there was nothing you would do and give up." He placed one hand on her head. "It was much better that we met the way we did." She started smiling showing her agreement. He then planted a kiss on her lips which made every muscle in her body turn to jello. Her legs gave out underneath her and Erik carried her the rest of the way.

The police continued searching for entrances into the dark realm that was under the opera house.

"Did you find one yet?" One of the officers called to a few more.

"Not yet!" One of the others called out. Phillipe was pacing around, waiting for any news on an entrance.

"Why haven't they found one yet?" He asked out loud. "It can't be that hard to find one of his little entrances." Christine over heard his little talk with himself and began searching herself. she remembered an entrance that Madame Giry told her of sometime ago. She ran into the chapel and started feeling the wall for something. Then she found it. A secret entrance. Erik forgot to seal this one off. She quickly slipped inside and closed it behind her.

"It would only be a matter of time before they find this one." She said to herself. "I just hope I can get to them before they can." She began her journey through the dark caverns.

When they finally arrived, Robin had fallen asleep. Erik carried her out of the boat and into the bed chamber to let her rest. But when he placed her into the swan bed, her eyes opened up.

"I was hoping not to wake you." He said. She started giggling.

"It's okay." She raised one hand up to his exposed cheek and lightly caressed it over again. "With all that's been going on, we haven't been able to stay in the same bed." He chuckled slightly then got in next to her. She snuggled up as close as she could. "We'll never be found."

"They'll never tear us apart again." He added. She then surprised him with a quick peck on the cheek. He then kissed her right at the edge of her mouth. He was probably trying to tease her slightly. His arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her on her lips. She started melting in his embrace and almost like a small child instead of an eighteen year old girl. She moved one of her hands up to his neck then the other one became entangled in his hair. He shifted himself until he was on top of her. (Ok, time to check back in with Christine...)

(Okay, the only reason I don't go on here is because I'm not good at this sort of thing without flipping out. Big problem.)

Christine made her way down the long staircase as fast as she could. She nearly fell into a few of the trap doors set up along the way but she managed to evade them.

"How come these weren't here the last time I came down?" She wondered. As the darkness below slowly became vivid, she realized how far she's gotten since her descent. But she feared that the mob would find a way in sooner or later and needed to hurry.

_"When she first came to me some time ago, she was already in love with me. At first, I thought it was because she seemed to remind me of you. But now I know that she was only herself."_

The words Erik told her that night were burned into her brain. After making such a horrible mistake, she vowed to keep the happiness of her angel and his angel safe from anyone. It was her only act of kindness to her angel of music that she could express. She finally made it to the bottom of the steps. But as she reached the very last, she heard the chanting of the mob behind her...

_Track down this murderer, he must be found  
Track down this murderer, he must be found..._

"I have no time to waste." She started running down into the abyss.

Robin's eyes slowly opened and began adjusting to the light. She let out a quiet yawn then looked down. She found herself on top of Erik. The next thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. And when she saw herself, neither was she.

_Wait, I remember now. _She went over what occurred not too long ago and a little light bulb went off in her mind. _Holy..._ But she just smiled and put her head back down. That is, until she heard something going splash. She quickly bolted up. _It can't be..._ She stayed silent for a moment.

_"Erik? Robin?"_ She heard a faint whisper. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and slipped it on over her head then grabbed her shorts. She walked out and saw Christine on the other side of the closed gate. She was so relieved to see her there instead of... anyone else.

_"What are you doing here?"_ She whispered.

_"I had to see if you two were alright."_ She answered. She nodded. _"I came to warn you. The mob found their way in. They could be here any moment."_

"Then let them come." Robin and Christine were surprised to see Erik appear.

"I can't afford to see you two die just because you love each other!" Christine said sounding ecstatic.

"Christine, if we do die, we'll be like Romeo and Juliet." Robin said. "They were two star-crossed lovers who died all for the sake of the one they loved. It's the same thing."

"But the people won't just believe that you were a girl with a kind and caring soul who could look past everything and see the good in the most notorious man in Paris. They'll think that you're just as deranged since you were also involved with Raoul's death."

"Christine, we won't be staying here long." He explained. "We're going to leave Paris. Find a place where we can live together without worry." As he placed his arm around Robin's waist, she pulled away slightly. "Robin?"

"Erik, I'll only slow you down." She said sadly.

"What are you saying?" She looked up at him and had tears in her eyes and a sad smile.

"You need to get out of here while the mob is still far away." He was still confused. "I should return to my world." He grabbed her shoulders.

"No! You don't have to go back!" He shouted. She placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"It's the only way we can go on." She said and started stroking his exposed cheek. "You still have your ring. You can come for me as soon as the trouble is over. Then, we can be together again." He looked down and sighed in defeat. She gave him a light kiss then turned back to Christine.

"I will hold off the mob as long as I can so Erik can escape." She said.

"Christine, thank you for all you've done for us." She said then jumped right into the center of the lake. Erik felt hot tears falling down his face.

"Erik, you have to get out of here." Christine said to him. It took him a moment to get himself together. He went over to a velvet curtain and pulled it up before disappearing behind it.

_Robin, I promise the day will come when we'll be reunited..._

* * *

  
I'M BACK EVERYONE! I'm sorry that this had to happen, but do you know what this means? Huh, do ya? Well, I'll tell you. It means, SEQUEL!!!!!!!!! That's right. I've already been planning on a sequel! That means that business will not end the way it did right now. I got the name of the chapter from Beauty and the Beast. I mean the TV series, not the Disney movie. I loved that series. It was SO cute! So, I better get going. Lots to do. byebye! 


	30. Chapter 28

_**Though Lovers Be Lost (part 2)**_

As the cold water first hit her then began to surround her, Robin couldn't even feel it around her. She felt like she just jumped into a pile of air and is falling back down from a dream she wished never to wake up from. But all dreams seem to end at one time or another. She should have realized this from the beginning of her little venture to this world that she tried to make her home. But she was just living in her own fantasy.

_Even if I do return home, I won't even have my mom or dad to have with me and my sister._ The vision of the accident began playing in her mind. Silver tears began falling from her eyes.

_"If that is what you desire, let you be the one to grant that wish."_ She heard the voice chime through her mind and she suddenly saw a light.

_Wait! What did you mean?!_ She tried to ask, but her words would come to her mouth. The light got brighter and brighter. The next thing she knew, she was on solid ground. There were trees all around her and she was resting on a bed of dead leaves. The stars were shining above her head and the moon was full.

"Where am I?" She wondered. She got up and started walking. She soon heard a most familiar sound. The sound of tires on pavement. "Am I by the highway or something?" She climbed up a steep path and found the road. "Where is this anyways?" Then, she saw a car pull up to some lights. She peered inside and saw a man and woman looking ahead. The woman looked in the back and smiled. Robin saw someones head resting against the window. She sighed.

_Man, that really bites._ She thought. She walked out of the forest and started along the road. Then, she saw a truck coming. As the light on the signals changed, the truck didn't stop. The person in the back moved their head and she got a clear view of their face. It was...

"No way!" She ran into the road. As the person in the back looked ahead, Robin was right in the middle of the street. _"STOP!"_ The car stopped, but the truck, however...

_CRASH!_

_TAKE ME HOME!  
_

It finally stopped. The couple in the car got out and ran over to the front of the truck. The driver got out as well and went to check.

"Wait, I thought I hit something." He said.

"I was sure there was a girl here." The man said.

"I saw her too." The woman said. "She jumped in front of our car and was hit by the truck." There was one more door that slammed shut.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Asked the person from the car. "Is she alright?" The woman turned around.

"Robin, go back to the car. Everything's fine." But she just kept coming toward them.

"That girl... she looked like me." She said. The truck driver looked at Robin.

"She did?"

"I think maybe it was our imaginations." The man said. "Let's just get home."

* * *

Tracy was walking down the dark city streets. She had just gone to the store to buy some food. And, by accident, she bought Robin's favorite flavor of ice cream. Banana chip (yes, I made it up). She sighed heavily as she thought of her missing, and possibly dead, younger sister.

"I should have been a better sister to her." She said to herself. "If I ever see her again, then I would never let her go again." But she knew that she might never come back. As she continued down the street, she didn't look where she was going. She walked right into the street and a car was coming right for her.

"Watch out!" Someone grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back in time. Tracy turned her head and saw Sarah. Only her hair wasn't dyed different colors. It was her natural dark brown. "Jeez, you really don't pay attention to where you're going, do you?" She sighed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of Robin." She said sadly. Sarah patted her shoulder.

"Trace, just trust me. Robin is happy and safe where she is. I know." She gave her a reassuring smile and, soon enough, she smiled back.

"You really sure about that?"

"Positive." Sarah grabbed one of the grocery bags from her hand and peaked inside. "Banana chip ice cream?" She quirked her head to the side.

"I was spacing out when I was buying it." She answered. As they crossed the street, they went on about this and that and what ever would keep Tracy from thinking of Robin. "So, did you decide what college to go to yet?"

"I'm going to New York and get into theater." She answered. "That way, if Robin ever needs help on performance ideas, she can come to me for help."

"Heh, you talk as though she really was sucked into that world." As they passed a dark alley, there was a bright and blinding light right by the entrance. They quickly shielded their eyes and prepared for what ever was there. As the light faded, the checked to see what happened. There was a figure lying on the ground. They walked up to it and checked it over. "I'm gonna turn them over." And as she turned the person over, she saw her face and gasped.

"Robin!" Sarah shouted and ran over to her friend. She noticed all the injuries she had on her body. "She needs a hospital!"

"I'll call 911." Tracy started dialing on her cell phone.

"Robin? Robin, please wake up. Let me know you're okay." She started checking for a pulse. Luckily, she was still alive. But her heart beat was slow. Robin then let out a small cough. "Thank God."

"An ambulance is on the way." Tracy said. Sarah started rubbing her hands over her face.

"She's really cold." She said. "Give me your jacket!" Tracy pulled off her jacket and handed it over to Sarah who pulled it over Robin's shoulders.

Robin lied in her hospital bed completely and utterly lifeless. Her face was slightly pale and her heart beat was slow. Tracy and Sarah sat in the two chairs that were in the room and watched her as if she might spring back to life in an instant. A nurse walked into the room and they both jumped from their seats.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tracy asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know." She answered. "Your sister has fallen into a coma."

"A COMA!?" Sarah shouted.

"We don't know if she'll survive or not. All you can do is wait and hope she regains consciousness." She walked out of the room and the two girls walked over to Robin's side.

"You better wake up soon squirt. You hear me?" Sarah took Tracy's hand and began leading her from the bed. The door suddenly opened revealing two other people that seemed a lot older that them.

"Um, can we help you?" Sarah questioned.

"Tracy, we came as soon as we heard." The woman said.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Trace, you don't recognize your own parents?"

* * *

Robin was lost in some dark void. She remembered that she was nearly hit by that truck, or was she hit? After she willed herself to get out of the way, her entire mind went blank and she ended up in this place. She can't move at all and there were no sounds ringing through her mind. She had returned to the moment where her parents were killed and managed to prevent the accident. But now what was gonna happen to her? Would she have met Erik? Was it just a factor of her loneliness?

_"You seem, confused."_ She opened her eyes into the endless darkness and saw the girl again, with a white glow all around her.

_You're still here? _She thought. She wanted to speak the words but the words would become silence. _Why can't I speak?_

_"Because this is the world in between your memories."_ She answered. _"Because you changed your past, you're uncertain of your present and future."_

_Does that mean I didn't meet Erik then? It was an illusion?_ Tears fell down her face. The thought of all she went through, being with the man she loved, to have it become a mere fantasy was too much to bare. The girl sighed.

_"But did YOU believe it happened?" _She asked. Robin looked back at her. The girl pointed at something and Robin looked to find her ring.

_It's still here._

_"That's right. Even though your parents were still alive at the time, it didn't affect the outcome of the future. You were able to find the ring and will yourself to his world and fall in love with him. You two are still connected."_ The darkness began to fill with light. Robin's feet hit solid ground.

"So either way, I'd still become his wife?" She asked.

_"Exactly." _She placed her ice cold hands on each side of her face. _"That is the outcome I had for either way."_

"Wait... that _you _had for me?" She started to giggle. She started glowing and Robin looked away. When the light dimmed and Robin was able to see, she couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like she was looking into a mirror. "Who are you?" She didn't answer. She held her hand out in front of her and had her palm facing out. Robin mirrored her movement and touched her hand. The girl started eroding away before her. The little remains then surrounded Robin and dissolved into her body. She then began to fall into another dark void.

_This is just too confusing._ She thought._ Why does this have to happen? Is there noting I can do to make it stop? I've been through enough already._

_"Robin."_ She suddenly heard a voice calling out to her.

_Who's there?_ She tried to say.

_"Robin."_ She heard another call out her name. She tried to think of who was calling her. _"Come on Robin!"_

_Sarah!_ She finally thought.

_"Robin!"_

_Tracy! I'm right here!_ Another bright light appeared...

* * *

Tracy and Sarah were just about done for today. It has been tree weeks since they found her and she's been stuck in her coma ever since.

"You think she'll ever come out of it?" Tracy asked.

"Robin's a fighter." Sarah said cheerfully. "She'll definitely come out of it alive." She picked up the book she had left last week and sighed. "I was hoping that maybe Robin would have been interested in this book. But she can't even read it right now." She placed it back on the side table and sat down.

"I'm sure she'd love to read it when she wakes up." Tracy said hoping it would make her feel a little better. Sarah looked over at Robin. She never saw her look so lifeless before. It made her feel like she failed as a best friend. But suddenly, she jumped right out of her seat.

"What is it?" Tracy asked.

"I saw her hand twitch!" She shouted. They rushed over to her side. Her eyelids started to move. "I don't believe it!" Then, her eyes began to open.

"Robin!" They hugged her as tightly as they could.

"G-guys..." She spoke, almost choking, "...I can't... breathe." They quickly let go.

"Oh my God! We were so worried about you!" Tracy said. "I had no idea where you were and not to mention you left without a word!"

"I'm sorry." Robin said still a little groggy. "I didn't think you would have let me go." Sarah stared at her with a warm look. She was really happy to see her alright. The nurse came in and saw what had happened.

"Well, you're back from the dead." She said jokingly. "Could you ladies excuse us please, I need to speak with Miss Saydey in private." Tracy and Sarah filed out quickly. "I must say, you're a lucky girl. Someone must really like you up there." She started laughing.

"I wouldn't say that." She said. "Are you gonna have to draw blood for testing?"

"I'm afraid I can't miss." She seemed slightly confused.

"Why not?"

"You don't know?" She tilted her head. "You're pregnant." Her eyes grew very wide.

"I'm what!?"

"You are." robin looked down at her stomach. "One of the doctors ran a test on you some time ago and figured it out a few days ago." Robin was in shock. She didn't expect something like this to happen to her. What would her sister say? What would Sarah say? What would anyone say?

"Um, could you not mention this to anyone, please?" She asked.

"Of course." She said politely. "Would you like them to come back in?"

"Um, no thanks. I'd like to be alone for a while." She nodded then left her alone. Robin started rubbing her stomach.

_I can't believe it. I'm gonna have a baby?_ Something just went off in her mind. _It's Erik's child._ she smiled contently. The thought that her child belonged to the one she loved was reason enough to be happy. She didn't care any other way. But there was no way she could tell anyone of this. They wouldn't understand at all. It was that moment that Robin noticed the little book sitting on the table beside her. On the cover, there was a note written on it.

_"Hey Robin,  
I want you to check  
this book out when  
you wake up. I know  
you might enjoy it.  
-Sarah"_

She sighed and shook her head.

"You always tried to get me into other books." She removed the note and just stared at the front cover for a moment. "_The Labyrinth_?" She opened the book and began to read. _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived with her father. They were very happy together, until her father married her stepmother..."_

**(To Be Continued...)**

* * *

HEY!!!!!!! It's now 10:30 where I am! I'm about to go to bed but I wanted to end this story with a BIG WTF cliff hanger! So, the sequel to this story is going to be a Labyrinth fan fic, but it will still also be sort of Phantomish too. But it will be in the Labyrinth section under movies. But anyways, ROBIN'S HAVIN A BABY! That way you know she'll have to go back to Erik at some point in time. but will the baby be a boy? Will it be a girl? Not even I can answer that, because I have no clue. But om the other hand, I'll have to figure that out when I make the story. But for now, it might be a while before I get started because I need to watch Labyrinth a couple more times and I just started a Kingdom Hearts fan fic I'd like to work on a bit. I have more time to pay attention to it now so I'll hold off on the new story for the moment. Now, I'd better get to bed. I watched Repo last night and I'm really tired. 'Night. 


	31. Big Sequel Update!

_**IT'S FINALLY HERE!**_

_**Hello residents of the fanfiction society! This is Momo Shiro here with the  
latest update on the sequel to my most popular story. The story can be  
found in the movie section under Labyrinth. If you already know what  
movie I speak of, then you're sure to enjoy it. If you have no clue what  
the movie is, please go onto youtube and watch it for yourself before reading  
if you wish not to be left hopelessly confused.**_

_Three months had gone by since Robin returned to her world. Since then, she's been living a normal life. Well, almost normal. She's kept the fact of her pregnancy a secret  
from her family thinking of what they would do if they did know. Robin and Sarah are off to college now. And for some time, Robin has been suffering from strange and vivid dreams  
causing her to wake up screaming. Then she finds a strange blue book that continues the story of the Labyrinth. However, she has no idea that it is revolving around herself. She  
then receives a phone call from her mother which makes things go from bad to worse. She finally figured out about the pregnancy and wants to get rid of the baby. Robin then  
wishes herself to the Underground unaware that it would actually work. Sarah discovers this and sets out to retrieve her friend. But not before a long expected ghost returns in  
hopes of finding his wife waiting for him. She tells him of what's become of Robin and he's furious. What's worse is when the King of the Goblins discovers Robin, when she asks  
to be sent home, he denies her request, knowing she is a friend of Sarah's, and says she now belongs to him. What's worse is that he poisons her in order for her to lose all memory  
of her life in the Aboveground. Now Sarah and Erik not only have to save her from the Goblin King, but help her remember the man she loves and set her free._

**I've been thinking of this story for quite some time after finishing the first one. I'm happy I can finally get it out to all  
of you. I've also been working on my book here too. Not another fanfiction I mean. My own actual story! Isn't that great?  
Though I've also worked on two others before it but never really got that into them. But now that I finally have my summer  
vacation, I can work even more on my stories. But I also got a job so that would cut some time. But that won't change too  
much. I hope you enjoy part 2.**

**Angel of the Labyrinth**

Now in the fanfiction website near you.

* * *

_**Sincerely Yours**_

~ 桃白 (Momo Shiro)


End file.
